


Reality Bridge

by TheBeardedOne



Category: Original Work, Science Fiction - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeardedOne/pseuds/TheBeardedOne
Summary: After falling into another world populated by bipedal cats, a man tries to make a future for himself and his newfound friends.





	1. New World

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write this story after reading an "alternate history" article in a newspaper and wondering what would happen if alternate realities could be accessed. The idea of an entity/entities making it possible I owe to Eric Flint (and I recommend his 1632 series). Before I managed to finish the story, David Weber and Linda Evans had their book "Hell's Gate" published, a book based on the same basic premise but with the additional concept of a magic-using civilization and a psionic/technological civilization meeting and going to war. Since it was such a good book, the epilogue of this story references "Hell's Gate" and its sequel, "Hell Hath No Fury".
> 
> Edit – 06/05/11  
> Part of this story is now officially outdated due to the realworld discovery and demise of Osama Bin Laden. Therefore, readers are asked to consider the primary human reality of this story to be a parallel one to this world, rather than this actual world.

_The intelligences probed at the edges of the two reality streams which had come to their attention. Although the two streams had separated into individual universes, they were nevertheless resonating in an unusual way._

_The intelligences conferred and one of their number separated. Manipulating null-space to create an anti-singularity, it used it to send its awareness to watch the point of divergence._

.

The hunter leapt forward, swinging the branch at the lion. The blow missed and the lion turned to fully face him. For an instant their eyes met and each recognized the unusual intelligence which marked them out from their fellows. The hunter yelled his war cry and stepped forwards, bringing the branch down in a vertical strike, his foot landing just beside a sharp rock as the branch fractured the skull of his adversary. The lion tried to stand, but another blow killed it.

The hunter stared at his deceased opponent, then heard the sound of his tribe in the distance. Picking up the still-twitching corpse, he headed back from the hunt to protect his kin.

* * *

The hunter leapt forward, swinging the branch at the lion. The blow missed and the lion turned to fully face him. For an instant their eyes met and each recognized the unusual intelligence which marked them out from their fellows. The hunter yelled his war cry and stepped forwards, bringing the branch down in a vertical strike, his foot impaling itself on a sharp rock. The blow missed and the branch bounced out of his grip. As it bounced, the lion caught it in one paw and swung it, shattering the hunter's skull.

The lion stared at his deceased opponent, then heard the sound of the hunter's tribe in the distance. Ignoring the still-twitching corpse, he headed off on a new hunt to protect his kin.

.

_The intelligence reported back to the others and they returned their attention to the two strands. They had learnt as much as they could without interference, now was the time to try something new, to create a bridge between realities to see what would happen…_

_._

* * *

_._

* * *

_._

David Richardson pounded down the alley as fast as he could, the sound of his racing footsteps drowned out by the thunder of the gang pursuing him. The Halloween fireworks overhead lent a surreal strobe effect to the chase, David's dark robe contrasting with the brightly-colored hooded tops of his pursuers. Taking random turnings in an attempt to lose them, he realized his mistake too late as the alley ended in a courtyard with the locked doors of the surrounding buildings mocking him with their solidity. Spinning round to face the gang, he raised his imitation scythe, glad that his mask hid his expression of despair.

"Well, looks like David will fail _this_ exam, doesn't it?"

The rest of the gang grinned as they moved to surround him, knives glinting in the light from the single lamp. David moved closer to one of the wall to prevent them from getting behind him.

"Well, nothing to say? No speeches, no snappy retorts?"

David tuned out the whining tone of his tormentor as he tried to remember any fighting tricks which would allow him to survive.

"Well, looks like you won't be getting to finish your A-levels. You know, you brought this down on yourself."

"And how do you figure that?"

Even though he was surrounded and outnumbered, David was amazed at the tone of disgust which had somehow infused his voice. The gang leader snarled.

"You snitched about me selling crack, David. Don't deny it, you got me expelled from school. Now, it's time to show everyone what happens to snitches."

As he spoke, the gang-leader produced a gun and raised it.

"Goodbye, snitch."

David instinctively flinched, closing his eyes before the pain could hit.

It didn't.

Instead, he dropped several feet and landed on a soft grassy surface. Picking himself up, he looked round in confusion at the green countryside with no sign of any habitation around, countryside bathed in daylight.

"What the...?"

.

Arrarch was going to die and he knew it. The bandits which had ambushed his squad had been merciless, his twenty guardsmen were all dead and his wounds were still bleeding, sapping his strength. His bonds prevented him from moving off the boulder to which he had been tied as the bandits amused themselves. Already they had stripped his bride-to-be, the daughter of the Warlord, of her jewelry and outer layer of clothing and were laughing as they tied her to a frame which would hold her immobile like he was while they raped her as he lay unable to act.

Trying to divert himself from the fate of Yarla, he turned his gaze to the surrounding forest and saw evidence that he was truly dying. Although the face was unfamiliar, only Death itself would look like that.

.

David looked round the tree and stifled a curse. Although the beings were definitely not human and indeed seemed to be some sort of feline-based life, their actions left no doubt in his mind that they were not good people. Although he could not understand the snarls and growls with which they communicated, he saw that they were tying a smaller being to some sort of torture device, placing their paws on areas which he/she(?) did not want them to. He ducked back behind the tree and pulled out his pocket-knife, quickly slicing through the tape which held the plastic blade of his scythe to the hardwood shaft. Dropping the blade, he swung the staff once, then took a deep breath and charged before the sheer idiocy of his intended actions could stop him.

.

Arrarch flinched as the being raced forward, holding a staff in skeletal hands, a weird sound issuing from its jaws. As he watched, the bandits turned and froze, except for one. As the others gaped at the weird entity, the leader grabbed his battle-axe and swung it at the apparition. The being seemed to spin in a move which Arrarch had never seen before and the bandit dropped to the ground, his throat crushed by a kick he had never seen coming while his axe, deflected by the being's staff, landed blade-first in the ground almost two body-lengths away. The leader's death, however, seemed to energize the other bandits and they swarmed forwards, weapons waving as they spread out.

.

Yarla blinked the blood out of her eyes just in time to see the dark-robed thing spin to face the oncoming bandits. Rather than stand waiting for them, it darted forwards, scooping up the battle-axe and swinging it with a strength that belied its fleshless hands. With a spinning motion, the axe described a circle around the entity and spun straight into the throat of the largest bandit. The other bandits blocked her view for a breath or two before they suddenly started to fall, some writhing in mortal agony, the others simply struck dead. As she stared in shock, the thing paused between the final pair of bandits for long enough for them to try and stab it, but instead managed to drop and turn in a way which ended up with both bandits having stabbed each other. It rose and started to move towards her as the two bandits collapsed behind it. She tried to flinch away as it raised a small knife, but instead of harming her, it started to slice through the bindings holding her arms above her head. Her arms dropped and she fell, only to be caught by the being. It sliced her ankle bonds, lowered her gently to the ground, then turned away and walked over to the prone figure of Arrarch. As she pulled herself back onto her feet, it cut through the bonds securing Arrarch to the boulder, easing him down into a sitting position.

"Yarla?"

Yarla staggered over to Arrarch's side and knelt down to tend him. The being, seeing her approach, moved away from his side and started to examine the fallen bandits.

"Try not to move."

Ignoring the fact that the being was searching the corpses of the bandits, removing anything that looked valuable or useful, Yarla retrieved her cloak and started to tear it into strips which she used to bind Arrarch's wounds. A moment later, the being was beside her, handing her a pair of water bottles it had liberated. As she looked up in thanks, the being reached up and in a smooth movement, removed its face, revealing another underneath.

.

David removed the mask and wiped away the sweat from his forehead. Pushing back the hood, he stood up, trying to ignore the way that the smaller being (which seemed to be female judging from the differences between it and the others) had flinched away from him. Removing his gloves, he tucked them into a belt pouch and then strolled back to where he had piled the weapons and loot from the deceased would-be rapists. Crouching down, he sheathed a dropped sword, then froze. Pulling it out again, he stood up and examined it, giving it a couple of swings. If it was not a katana, it was incredibly close, so he re-sheathed it and slung it over his shoulder. Rummaging through the pile of appropriated weapons, he found a trio of matching daggers and a pair of short, slightly curved swords which he also took. Stripping a cloak from one of the corpses, he piled the other weapons onto it and tied its corners together for transport. A second search allowed him to gather a number of coins of various sizes which he placed in a small bag before adding it to the weapons-pile. Hefting it, he turned to find the smaller being helping the larger one to its feet, having bound its wounds. He walked towards them, stopping just out of arms length and bowed slightly, indicating himself.

"Dave."

The two beings stared at him, so he repeated his introduction and then indicated them while raising an eyebrow.

.

"Dave"

Arrarch stared at the bare-faced being before suddenly realising what it was trying to say and what it was asking. He raised his free arm and pointed to himself.

"Arrarch. Yarla."

The being calling itself Dave repeated the names and moved its head in a strange fashion before turning its attention to the surrounding forest. Lifting up the bag of plunder, it used its free hand to mime walking before looking back at them.

"I think that this Dave wants to get away from here."

Arrarch looked down at Yarla.

"I agree, we need to reach a town and a healer. I believe that the next town is about a half-day march, so we may be able to make it by tomorrow."

Orienting himself, Arrarch tried to walk forward, but his leg collapsed underneath him and he fell. Only the reflexive grabs of Yarla and Dave saved him. With a suprising strength, Dave pulled him upright before passing the sack of loot to Yarla. Bracing itself, Dave managed to maneuver Arrarch onto its back, leaning forwards slightly while hooking its arms under his legs. Once settled, Dave started to walk in the direction which Arrarch had tried to go. Yarla stared for a few seconds, then slung the sack carefully over her shoulder and followed.

.

Dave strode forwards, concentrating only on moving despite carrying half again his weight on his back. As if she had read his mind, Yarla moved ahead, forging through the undergrowth towards wherever it was that they were heading. Suddenly the bushes stopped and fell away to reveal a muddy graveled road. Yarla glanced back at them and Arrarch indicated that they should turn right. Stepping onto the gravel, Dave almost overbalanced as the stones shifted, but regained his balance and strode forwards, ignoring the twinges starting to form in his legs.

After several hours of walking interposed with a few rest periods, they crested a hill and Dave stared at the panorama revealed. Ahead of them, the road descended to a walled town located beside a river. Surrounding the town were pastures in which mammoths roamed, kept in place by fences half again his own height. Yarla moved forwards and, taking a deep breath, Dave followed her. As they moved towards the town, Dave saw that although the walls were indeed tall, they were built from roughly-trimmed tree-trunks placed vertically into the ground with a walkway attached to allow the patrolling guards a decent view of the surrounding area. One of the guards saw them and unleashed some sort of war-cry, which was returned by Yarla. A sudden bustling resulted in a squad of six soldiers advancing towards them through the gate, only to come to a sudden halt as they saw Dave clearly for the first time. As he watched in wary bewilderment, Yarla scurried to the soldiers and started to exchange growls with their leader. Gingerly, two of the soldiers approached and reached out for Arrarch. Dave let them take him and moved to follow them, only to be intercepted by another soldier who snarled what was obviously some sort of command.

"Sorry but I'm with them."

Yarla glanced back and snarled something, but it seemed to have no effect on the guardsman. Dave sighed and tried to move round, only for the soldier to move into his path again.

"Move out of my way."

The soldier snarled again, placing his paw on a sword sheathed at his hip and Dave responded by pulling out two daggers and leaping forwards. Caught by surprise, the soldier stepped backwards, allowing Dave to hook his feet out from under him with a sweeping kick. The sword flew sideways as Dave landed on top of the soldier, one dagger at his throat, the other poking into the gap just under the soldier's breastplate. For several heartbeats no-one moved and then Dave stood up, re-sheathing the daggers in the scabbards hidden in his sleeves. As the soldier scrambled away, he moved over to Arrarch, who gave him a teeth-hidden grin.

.

Arrarch settled back into his bad with a sigh, ignoring the dull ache of the healing wounds beneath the bandages applied by the village healer. Across the room, Yarla was a slumbering shape beneath the covers of the second bed while Dave was, for reasons known only to him, settling down on a mattress which he had moved to near the door. A staff lay on the ground next to him, one end against the door but not providing any real impediment against any intruders. Settling himself down, Dave glanced round the room, his gaze lingering on the shuttered window and the bag of new clothing before he lay down and pointed at the candle that was the sole illumination for the room. Arrarch stared at him for a moment before realising what he wanted and blew out the flame. The room darkened and Arrarch resettled himself. The inn seemed oddly quiet, the only noises being from outside the window and the deep, regular breathing of Dave. Arrarch closed his eyes and dozed off, secure in the presence of his fiancee and a warrior whom he trusted, even though they could still not communicate.

.

The door opened slowly and the staff poked Dave in the ribs, waking him from his uneasy slumber. He silently reached out and slid the staff away from the door as a shape seemed to insinuate itself into the room. Dave watched as the shape moved past him, its goal the bags beside Arrarch's bed. As it knelt down to open the ties which sealed the bags, Dave rose silently and moved forwards, his bare feet not making a sound on the wooden floor. The shape was obviously concentrating on the bags and failed to notice the danger it was in until Dave grabbed it and, with a yell which seemed to penetrate the walls, hurled the being away from the bags and into the wall. Ignoring his near-undress, Dave slammed into the dazed shape and wrestled it onto the floor while startled yelps announced the awakening of Arrarch and Yarla. He managed to secure the squirming intruder in a full-nelson wrestling hold just as steel scraped on flint and the candle shed its light over the scene.

.

Arrarch sat up in his bed, staring at the intruder which Dave had secure in a weird hold which pinned it immobile. The young intruder stared back at him, his face a bizarre mixture of confusion, panic and sheer terror. Yarla also sat up, taking in the surprising tableau at a glance.

"What happened?"

Arrarch looked down at the bags, noting the untied fastenings.

"I think that Dave just caught a thief for us."

The would-be thief started to squirm but froze with a groan of suppressed pain as Dave tightened his hold. A moment later, the owner of the inn burst in through the door, a club gripped in his paws and his eyes wide. He glanced round the room before his gaze was arrested by the sight of the boy in tattered clothing.

"Do you know this lad?"

The Innkeeper lowered his club and growled.

"Yes, I do. He's an orphan, his parents died five years ago. He lives round the edges of the town, stealing."

Dave released the boy and stood up, looking down at him. The boy tried to shrink against the wall.

"What's his name?"

The innkeeper shrugged and strode over to the boy.

"He's just scum."

As the Innkeeper reached down with unsheathed claws to grab the boy, Dave swatted his paw aside and knelt down. His hands traced one of the prominent ribs on the boy's chest and he looked up with his brows pulled down. The Innkeeper stepped backwards at the fury in the glare and Dave carefully pulled the boy to his feet. Moving to the bags, he rummaged around and produced a two of the tops and breeches that had been purchased for him. Dropping them onto Arrarch's bed, he then pulled out several copper coins, placed them into the Innkeeper's hand, glanced at the first light of dawn filtering through the cracks of the shutters, grabbed the clothes and then pulled the boy after him out of the room, the Innkeeper following with an expression of confusion on his face. Yarla got out of bed and wrapped a robe around herself before walking to the window and opening the shutters.

"What's happening?"

Yarla lent out of the window.

"They're heading for the wash-house. The boy's trying to resist but Dave's got him in some sort of hold."

"Ah. I think that I'd better get up, I have an idea of what is about to happen."

.

The boy looked both cowed and confused in his new clothing, the dirt in his sparse fur washed out to reveal the marks of several recent and not-so recent beatings. Dave, dressed in similar tunic and breeches but with his hooded cloak over the top, guided him to the table at which Yarla and Arrarch were eating and forced him into a chair. Catching the eye of the innkeeper, he mimed eating and held up two fingers before taking his own seat. Arrarch smiled at them as he finished his own breakfast.

"I think that Dave likes you."

The boy looked at him.

"You're still alive and he seems to have taken an interest in your welfare. I think that you had better come with us when we leave since you don't seem to be too popular around here."

The boy was saved from answering by the Innkeeper, who placed two bowls of stew in front of the boy and Dave. Dave picked up a spoon and started to eat. The boy looked at him and followed suit.

"What's your name?"

The boy flicked his ears in a shrug.

"I don't remember my name, everyone just calls me scum or thief."

"Well, I'm Arrarch, this is my fiancee Yarla. You've met Dave. Now, what shall we call you?"

The boy shrugged again and then started as Dave spoke.

"Leon."

The boy looked blank but Arrarch smiled.

"I don't know what that means, but if you agree, that will be your new name."

The boy nodded as he continued to eat.

.

The sun reached its zenith as the party continued on their journey towards the capital, having left the village as the sun cleared the horizon three days before. Arrarch and Yarla watched as Leon and Dave tried to talk, with Leon seeming to learn more with each sentence. Leon pulled out the new dagger that he wore on his belt and Dave pointed to it and the various weapons that he himself carried, obviously providing the names in his own language. Their surmise was confirmed a mile or so later when Leon dropped back, the weight of the pack he was carrying not slowing him in the slightest.

"Dave says he's something called a _heiyeumaan_ from a land on the other side of the shadows of time, whatever that means. He fell through a hole that could not be seen and saved you two from bad men, collecting his weapons then."

Arrarch nodded.

"He speaks the truth, but how do you understand him so well?"

Leon shrugged.

"Well, he speaks funny, but I listen really hard. Do you understand him?"

"No. His words are a mystery to me and his actions are odd."

Leon pondered this for a moment and then grinned.

"If it helps, when he moves his head up and down, it means yes. Side to side means no."

With that, Leon scampered ahead to rejoin Dave. Arrarch looked down at Yarla who was pacing by his side.

"It would seem that we have a budding scholar. I don't know how Dave knew that Leon would be so useful, but I think that when we get to your father's castle, we should see about getting some proper schooling for him."

"I think that we should simply encourage him to learn from Dave. If he can teach us Dave's language, and perhaps teach Dave ours, we may gain access to all his knowledge. Did you see when he used that odd knife, it had many other tools in the hilt and the blade itself folded away. If he can teach us what those tools are for, we may gain a great advantage over my father's enemies, and yours."

Arrarch pondered her words.

"You may be right, but how likely is it that he knows all the skills of his people? I know how to use a sword and how a good blade feels, but I could not make one with my current skills."

"Maybe not, but you could describe it well enough so that a metalworker could duplicate it. Maybe he can do the same for us."

They caught up with Dave and Leon, who had stopped and were staring at something ahead of them. Looking along their intended route, they saw an old bridge crossing a deep ravine, a rope bridge which showed signs of extreme wear and little (if any) repair.

"Ah. Now I remember why we were originally meant to take the main trade-route."

.

Leon and Arrarch carefully let out the rope as Dave clambered along the bridge, the other end of the rope tied round his waist. As he reached the lowest point of the bridge, one of the wooden planks snapped under his weight, pitching him forwards. Leon and Arrarch instantly pulled back on the rope but Dave managed to keep his balance, although he froze for a moment with his foot sticking throught the hole. Taking a deep breath, he carefully lifted his foot and stepped over the hole, not looking at the tumbling rocky river seemingly miles below. As Leon and Arrarch watched, Dave reached the other side and carefully fastened the rope to a solid tree, tying a solid knot and fixing it with pair of sticks plucked from the tree. Pulling several times to test the strength of the knot, he turned and made his way back across the bridge to where Leon and Arrarch were holding the rope. Taking the free end, he took it twice round a second tree and pulled it tight with the help of the others before tying the rope in another complex knot. Turning, he said something and both Arrarch and Yarla looked at Leon.

"He said that it should hold, but we go one at a time."

Dave added something else and Leon nodded.

"He says to crawl across holding the rope and leave the packs here. We three go across and then he'll untie this end and tie it to the packs. Once he's across, we simply pull the packs over."

.

Yarla crawled off the bridge and grabbed the roots of the tree ahead of her, trying to stop hyperventilating.

"That bridge is really not safe is it, beloved?"

"You noticed?"

Arrarch ignored her sarcastic reply as he watched Leon scramble across, holding onto the rope with one hand while resting his weight near the ends of the planks. A moment later, he threw himself down beside Yarla, looking up at Arrarch.

"I refuse to go back across that bridge, no matter what. Never again!"

On the other side of the bridge, Dave finished untying the rope from the tree and started to thread it through the straps of the supply packs. Tying the rope in yet another complex knot, he turned and slowly edged out onto the bridge, keeping his movements low and slow. As he reached the place where he had almost fallen through on his first journey across, the bridge suddenly sagged. Dave froze and then slowly looked back over his shoulder at the anchor points of the bridge which were slowly parting from the rocks in which they were embedded. With a wild shout, Dave abandoned his attempt at moving lightly and started to sprint along the bridge, managing to place each stride on a plank known to be solid. Behind him, a sudden snapping noise marked the release of the bridge and the span seemed to fall in slow motion, taking the packs with it as Dave hurled himself forwards in a leap which failed to take him to safety. Arrarch and Yarla froze in shock while Leon dashed to the edge, leant over and relaxed with a shudder.

"That Dave is the luckiest being ever."

Yarla joined him at the edge and peered down.

"First time I've ever seen a bridge being used as a ladder."

Arrarch joined them and stared at the sight below, Dave climbing up the bridge towards them. As he got close enough, both Arrarch and Leon reached down. Dave grabbed their proffered paws and they pulled him up over the edge of the cliff. He bent over, bracing his hands on his knees and breathed deeply for a few seconds before straightening up and grabbing the rope.

"Our supplies, of course!"

The others grabbed the rope and started to pull the packs up to them so that they could continue their journey.

.

As the flock of birds rose from the trees ahead, Dave yanked Leon off the road and frantically indicated that Arrarch and Yarla should join them in the undergrowth. As they hunkered down, Dave and Leon exchanged whispers and then Dave crawled off. Leon turned to the others and whispered to them.

"Dave says that something must have scared the birds and he's gone to see what it was. That many birds at once means something big."

Arrarch nodded in belated recognition.

"Fascinating. Dave is indeed astute. I didn't even think about it."

"About what?"

All three of them froze at the unexpected voice and then Arrarch turned his head slightly to see who had spoken. A spear tapped its warning on his shoulder.

"We have you surrounded. Get up slowly and make no sudden moves."

Arrarch glanced round as they straightened up and felt his spirits sink as he counted twelve armed warriors arrayed in an arc around them.

"You are coming with us. Captain!"

As he shouted the last word, the bush behind him seemed to explode and Dave slammed into him, using his staff to scythe the soldier's legs out from under him. As the warrior fell, Dave continued his lunge, his staff flickering in a spiral which knocked the spears out of the hands of two other warriors while flattening a fourth. Shocked by the explosion of violence, the other warriors tried to retreat. However, as they backed away, Dave charged them, knocking their spears aside and felling them with kicks and staff-strikes.

"What's happening?"

As the last warrior fell into a ball of very private pain, Yarla spun seeking the source of the familiar voice and found it in front of a squad of two-dozen warriors approaching them.

"Uncle Yarran!"

Yarran almost tripped over his feet as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Princess Yarla? We were expecting you back two weeks ago! Your father is almost beside himself with worry! Where have you been, where's your escort _and what in the name of the Hunter is that_?"

Yarla glanced at the source of her honorary uncle's last question, a task made easier by the fact that, having flattened the previous group of warriors, Dave was advancing towards the new arrivals, his staff held ready to block or strike. She raised a hand and Dave stopped, looking at her.

"Leon, can you explain to Dave that these are friends and I would prefer it if he didn't flatten any more of them."

As Leon frantically muttered to Dave, Yarla stepped forward to greet Yarran properly. Giving him a quick embrace, she stepped back.

"We ran into a problem on the way back, bandits. They slew Arrarch's Armsmen and tried to torture us. Before they could, Dave appeared from out of nowhere and killed all the bandits. He escorted us here, picking up Leon on the way. Leon seems to be currently the only one of us who can speak Dave's language, he's been learning it over the past week while we made our own way here."

Yarran's eyebrows raised as she recited her story and he looked again at Dave, then at the warriors starting to pick themselves (and each other) out of the undergrowth.

"Quite a fighter you have there."

Yarla relaxed at the acceptance in her uncle's voice, only to tense up again at his next sentence.

"I don't know how your father is going to react though, this Dave of yours is somewhat strange in appearance."

Yarla tried to speak, but the words froze in her mouth. Arrarch appeared by her side and wrapped his arm around her.

"If he can accept the heir of a former enemy as family, surely he can at least tolerate a bare-skin _heiyeumaan_ from the land on the other side of the shadows of time. If nothing else, think of the prestige such an unusual being will bring to his court."

Yarran removed his helmet and brushed his mane back, looking past Yarla and Arrarch at where Leon and Dave were collecting the bags that they had dropped while getting under shelter.

"A _heiyeumaan_ is he? I hadn't even heard of them until today. Well, I must admit that it is pleasing to note that Yarla is still capable of surprising me now and again. Come, let me and my men escort you back to your father."


	2. Progress

Dave looked out of the window of his tower at the parade ground below and smiled at the sight of a phalanx of pikemen going through their regular drill, splitting into nine squads of nine and reforming with flawless precision. Although Warlord Ghrakk had been somewhat wary of his suggestions at first, Dave had played on the fact that he had been responsible for rescuing Ghrakk's daughter Yarla and had almost a hundred of the lesser warriors assigned to him to train as he saw fit, the number soon increasing. Ordering them equipped with circular shields and pikes, Dave had turned the warriors into soldiers, from lone fighters into beings who fought as a single disciplined body with nine warriors in a squad, nine squads in a company, nine companies in a regiment and three regiments forming a battalion. His theories had been proven beyond doubt when he led them into a simulated battle and wiped the floor with the warlord's elite warriors. Since then, Ghrakk had had spent the rest of the two years since Dave had arrived at his castle listening to the theories of his newest advisor and putting them into practice. Looking up, Dave saw another sign of his influence, semaphore towers using a variant of morse code (adjusted to reflect the language of the Felarans) to transmit messages between the regions ruled by Ghrakk and his ally Athrar, Arrarch's father. The sound of the door opening behind him disturbed his ruminations and he turned to see his own aide, advisor and language coach, Leon, enter.

"His majesty wishes to confer with you."

Dave nodded and moved to where his cloak was hanging. Donning it, he fastened the chain to hold it in position and headed for the door, Leon at his side and towering over him by almost a foot, as did most of those whom he now lived amongst.

"Did he say what he wished to discuss?"

"No, but he has the ambassadors of several neighboring countries with him."

"Ah. So it's another case of show-off-the-freak."

Leon grinned.

"This time last year, you would have had to use your _inglitch_ language to say that and only I could have understood you. Having you catch me was the best thing that happened to either of us, I feel."

As they walked towards the hall, Dave turned slightly.

"How's the catapult project going?"

Leon pulled out a small roll of parchment and consulted it.

"They have the basic rope-tension catapult and trebuchet built and being tested for range and accuracy. So far, the trebuchet is demonstrably superior, although it takes longer to set up and reload and is harder to aim. The siege crossbow is still in the early prototype stage, the artisans are having trouble getting the arms strong enough to contain the forces generated."

Dave nodded and Leon stowed the parchment as they entered the great hall. The sentries standing either side of the door (armed with sword, longbow and arrows, the latter two items having been introduced by Dave) managed to stiffen to attention without actually moving a single muscle as they passed through the entrance arch and into a sudden silence broken only by the booming greeting of Warlord Ghrakk, who was seated on the podium at the far end of the hall with Arrarch and Yarla by his side, the two of them having just returned from being with Arrarch's father.

"Greetings, Advisor Dave, it is good of you to come."

Dave gave a bow before replying.

"A summons from your Majesty cannot be ignored."

Ghrakk grinned without showing his fangs and leaned back slightly in his throne, motioning to the ambassador from Athrar's kingdom to approach.

"My brother-ruler Athrar and I have reached an agreement, one which Dave suggested, probably in jest, almost a year ago today. As Ambassador G'Reerogh will confirm, Athrar is retiring today from the position of Warlord in favor of his son Arrarch. Since Arrarch is also my son by his marriage to my only daughter, I also am stepping down in his favor. However, until the new capital is completed on what was the border between our lands, both Athrar and myself will continue to exercise control of our respective realms, working to harmonize our laws and integrate our armies for the day when Arrarch can rule from the new city. Dave, the plans I had you help draw up for the city have already been approved by Athrar and it is now being built. I ask you to go and oversee the process. Please, build my son a city from which he can reign."

As Dave bowed again, the room was suddenly shaken by a loud roar similar to a thunderclap. The others in the room reflexively reached for the weapons that they were not carrying, but Dave and Leon stared at each other in instant realization.

"The Blast-powder!"

Without even pausing to ask permission, they turned and sprinted out of the hall and over the drawbridge to where a cloud of dark smoke was rising from the ruins of a small but heavily-reinforced outbuilding. As they drew closer, Dave spotted the unmistakable shape of the alchemist-scholar Shreeajh sitting up, staring in bemused shock at the wreckage of what had been his lab.

"What happened?"

Shreeajh ignored them and Dave reached out and tapped him. He jumped and half-spun, half-fell. Dave and Leon exchanged glances and helped the soot-streaked chemist to his feet.

"What happened?"

Shreeajh looked at them and then cupped a paw behind his ear.

"What?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I don't really know. I mixed a new batch using nitre, stuck a fuse in and lit it. Fortunately I decided to come outside before it went boom."

"WHAT WAS THE MIX?"

"Umm, two parts yellow sulphur, three parts charcoal as you said and fifteen parts of nitre. Just as you said the ratio would be."

Footsteps behind announced the arrival of the massed Ambassadors and Ghrakk.

"Dave, what happened?"

Dave turned and smiled.

"The unlocking of another mystery, War-leader."

.

The explosion boiled outwards and the cliff seemed to shudder before the rough face slowly descended into a mound of rubble, leaving behind a rock face as smooth as it would have been had a giant's knife sliced through it. As the rubble settled, masons moved to the new cliff-top and started to cut and smooth it ready for the wall that was due to be built on the very edge, overlooking the primary road into the new city. Dave turned away from the view and moved to look at the spring-fed lake which had proved vital to his plans. Filling a deep valley hemmed by long, high hills, the lake normally fed a river which tumbled and hurled itself through many small waterfalls before reaching the plains below. Under Dave's eye, masons had sculpted a channel from the lake to the other side of the hills and the river diverted to fill a hastily-excavated moat (created by judicious use of the Blast-powder and spade-wielding trainee soldiers) which surrounded the hills and provided the first layer of defense, defense enhanced by the walls built between and on the re-shaped cliffs. In the highest cliffs, arrow slits and weapon platforms already boasting various catapults, siege crossbows and the first cannons out of the foundries were testament to the discovery and enhancement of natural complexes of caves which had been transformed into a subterranean military complex, thus freeing up more surface space for the civilian aspects of the new city.

"The central castle has been completed."

Dave nodded without bothering to turn around. Although the original plan had been for the castle to be placed on the side of the lake, it had undergone a rapid rethink with the discovery of a granite outcropping in the middle of the lake, one which had only been discovered due to the temporary lowering of the lake before the original river had been blocked. Using the time that the lake was lower than normal to set and fix large stone slabs to the granite and to re-direct a powerful spring which fed the lake from the outcropping, the castle (which was reached by a long arched bridge which in turn led to a drawbridge) now seemed to rise directly from the middle of the lake with water cascading outwards from a dozen artfully placed spouts on the walls, giving the impression that the castle was responsible for the lake. To avoid contamination, the castle featured a special filtering system in the basement that took latrine waste and filtered it, separating the solids and filtering the liquids. Similar systems surrounded the lake at a dozen points and wherever other springs were located, thus providing relatively safe water to drink for the inhabitants of the city while even more systems dealt with the waste which vented into the city-moat. Although the others found it odd, if not incomprehensible, Dave had insisted in order to ensure the highest-possible standard of living for the inhabitants of the rapidly-filling city.

"Have all the message-towers been placed?"

"Indeed they have, and you were right." replied Leon. "The extra height provided by the cliffs meant that the towers that they relay to and from could be placed almost twice as far away as normal. Also, the sight-lines mean that only two of the towers required extra relays to contact the castle and they relayed through the same tower."

"And the farms?"

"All the local farms are running at full efficiency, the store-rooms have already exceeded minimum running levels and the siege warehouses are starting to be filled."

Dave turned and nodded to Leon.

"Good. Have the message sent, Crown City will be ready to receive the Emperor by the time he arrives."

.

The cheering and shrieks of joy echoed across the city as the procession came into view. Leading the way were a full company of spear-carrying soldiers, nine full squads, in square formation. Behind the nine ranks of soldiers was a military band, its members playing a marching tune derived from one which Dave had provided to a local bard. Following them was a wheeled cart being pulled by a small mammoth and in the cart rode Arrarch, Yarla and their parents. Behind them, a second company paraded, this one the company which had been personally trained by Dave. Bringing up the rear were another of Dave's ideas, one which had finally been put into usage, nine mammoths with armor plating hanging on their flanks and armoured head-pieces protecting them from frontal attacks. On top of each mammoth was a squad of archers, picked for their sheer range and ability to hit whatever they aimed at. As the procession marched through the Great Road into the city, the crowds on the bridges spanning it waved flags showing the two symbols of the once-separate realms, a sword and a flaming torch, crossed through a crown which happened to cover the overlap, an act of diplomacy suggested by Leon after the discussion had stretched through most of a night with tempers straining on both sides. The procession reached the platform in front of the castle bridge, where Dave and Leon waited in full regalia, Leon in shining armor and Dave in a tailor-made duplicate of the costume he had worn when he had first met Arrarch and Yarla, but with the weapons that he had chosen on that day attached to his belt and slung over his back. Only the mask and gloves he wore were original, having been stored almost lovingly for over three years. Arrarch and Yarla dismounted from their carriage and stepped up to the platform to take their roles in the ceremony which had evolved alarmingly from the simple presentation Dave had envisaged. As they turned to face the crowd, Leon stepped forward in his role as herald.

"Behold the Emperor and Empress of the combined realms of Errarch and Zhagrach, now the United Lands! Let all warfare and feuds between the lands be null and void as we celebrate this day, the day of joining!"

As he finished, Dave stepped forwards to play his part, glad that the mask hid his embarrassment.

"This city was conceived as a place immune to warfare, a place which could never be conquered. With the aid I gave, this city can reach out across two lands by the towers which are its eyes and ears and carriers of its words. Its arms are the armies which stand ready to defend it and to go out and defend the United Lands at need. Its safety is the cliffs and walls that surround it and the moat which surrounds them. As the city is safe, so are you. As the city is strong, so you are the strength it has. You are the source of its prosperity and its wealth. Never forget that you are all part of the city and the city is the heart of the United Lands."

Dave stepped back, glad that his part was, for now, over.

.

The chair slid backwards slightly as Dave collapsed into it. On the other side of the room, Arrarch and Yarla followed suit, although somewhat more sedately.

"By the Hunter, I'm glad that's over with!"

"Hah! You had it easy. Three speeches and a tour of the castle and city. Some of us had to do over four times as much, as well as host the formal banquet for the ambassadors of the surrounding realms."

"Well, that's what you get for becoming an Emperor. Some of us are content to be mere advisors."

Yarla choked on her wine before entering the conversation.

"Don't let my father ever hear you calling yourself a _mere_ advisor, Dave. Remember, you are now one of only four _Advisor-Generals_ , the four who transcend normal laws and report to Arrarch and myself only."

Arrarch smiled wryly.

"It does seem odd having both my father and Yarla's act as aides, although it is what they thought was best for all. I thought that Shreeajh's idea of having your sigils based on the five elements was an excellent idea."

"Earth, Fire, Air, Water and Soul, with the Soul being you. Why you stuck me with Fire, I'll never understand."

"Hah. Dave, you _are_ the embodiment of Fire, fast and dangerous yet somehow comforting to be near, able to shine new light on old assumptions and that's ignoring the Blast-Powder you gave us. Leon, agile, able to vanish almost at will, eager, Air. Do you see now?"

"Hmph. And since Athrar and I don't get along well while Leon and Ghrakk seldom see eye to eye, the assignment of Earth and Water seems very appropriate."

Dave took a deep breath and then pulled himself out of the almost-sinfully comfortable chair.

"It's getting late. With your permission, I'll withdraw."

"Dave, you're an _advisor-general_ now. You can come and go as you please."

"In that case, goodnight."

.

The pounding on the door woke Dave up from his much-needed sleep and, grumbling, he pulled himself out of his warm bed and staggered across the cold room. Opening the door, he looked up into the face of the messenger.

"What?"

"Emperor Arrarch sends his complements and requests your presence, Advisor-general. The towers have relayed news of an invasion."

Dave sighed.

"Let me get dressed and I'll be right there."

.

The guard at the central war room snapped to attention as Dave strode past him and into the nerve center of the United Lands Army. Ignoring the messengers scurrying to and from the desks which relayed messages to and from the octagonal semaphore tower directly above, he moved across to where the room boasted a raised table with a map of the United Lands and the surrounding realms. Highlighted on the map were the routes of every highway and river as well as small models showing the locations of every tower and city in the United Lands. He glanced at the map, noting the position of the counters representing the armed forces of the ULA and the tokens showing the position of the invading force. As he watched, one of the messengers passed a board to one of the war-captains, who looked at it and used a long pole to move the tokens slightly closer to the model of Crown City. He turned away and looked up at the Intelligence Board, a large slate board on which the observed strength of the invading army had been noted.

"It must be almost three-quarters of their army."

Dave nodded almost absently.

"I didn't think that Kressh of Shantar was brave enough to launch an attack like this, although his eldest son certainly is. Can you see if Rashrar has ascended to the throne of Shantar? It would certainly explain this unprovoked attack."

Leon nodded and moved off to speak to one of the desk-scribes while Dave looked round, spotting the person he sought.

"My Emperor, I wish to go out to face this army. With your permission, I'll take one of the pedal-chariots and rendezvous with the Fourth and Fifth battalions near tower Prime East 57. The landscape in that area will funnel the invaders into the Akkra Valley and if we get there in time, we can hold them until you get the rifle battalion out to there."

.

The breeze whipped past Dave's face as he concentrated on steering the cart-based pedal-chariot along the highway. The two rows of Felaran volunteers behind him devoted themselves to pedaling with grim determination, propelling the pedal-chariot along at a speed unmatchable by any other local form of transportation. Behind Dave, Leon pulled out a flag and waved it at the tower that they were rapidly approaching. A flickering of shutters answered his signal and he sat down again, his eyes fixed on the message relayed from the tower.

"Our agents in Shantar have reported that Rashrar is indeed on the throne, his father died almost a week ago of unknown causes."

"Poison?"

"Possible, but until we get more information, I wouldn't like to speculate."

The tower seemed to whistle past and Leon half-turned to watch the shutters start to flicker again.

"The Third and Fifth battalions have reached the Valley and are moving to block it. The First Rifles are on their way and the Second Cannon Squadron is following. Other units are also on their way. ETA for Rifles and Cannon is three days."

"So all we have to do is hold the valley for that long."

Dave glanced back at Leon and saw the same thought reflected back at him. Three days wasn't all that long, unless you were fighting for your life and the continued existence of your country.

.

The far end of the valley suddenly seemed to sprout an entire army, appearing round a slow curve which had hidden their advance from view. The advancing horde slowed at the sight which confronted them and Dave looked at his own forces arrayed across the narrowest part of the valley. The formation resembled nothing more than a large chess-board pattern in the middle with the Third Battalion (sword) arrayed in regular blocks of nine ranks of nine, each alternate square positioned to form the pattern which gave a surprising degree of tactical advantage, each soldier provided with a chain-mail/plate-armor hauberk, rectangular shield and short stabbing sword. On the flanks between the near-vertical sides of the valley, the Fifth Battalion (Pike) held position, their pikes ready to drop to horizontal like a breaking wave while they used circular shields to protect themselves in a manner taken from the human Spartans. Behind the Pikes and on the forward slope of the hill immediately behind the swordsmen, Archers carefully strung their Longbows and started to pull the strings to loosen up their muscles. Behind them, engineers carefully started to load the three trebuchets with baskets of fist-sized rocks. Dave looked up at the army ahead of them, noting that they outnumbered his own at least four to one.

"They've got pikes."

Dave glanced at Leon and then returned his gaze to the advancing force, eventually spotting the disciplined core of the enemy army which was indeed carrying pikes in a manner which indicated intense drilling.

"Any sign of archers?"

"No sign of any distance weapons at all."

Dave nodded and cupped his hands to his mouth.

"Trebuchets, hold fire until further orders. Confirm!"

One engineer at each of the three giant catapults waved acknowledgement.

"Incoming herald."

"Time to talk. Stay here, Leon. Anything happens to me, take charge."

As Dave moved forwards, the drums started to beat complex patterns and, obeying the drum-signals, the central lines of swordsmen turned and marched out of his way, returning to position behind him. He reached the front and stopped as the herald, still waving the gold flag which indicated desire for truce, walked up to him.

"You are granted your truce, messenger. Speak the words you have been told to say, you will not be held accountable for them."

The messenger stared at him in near-shock and Dave suddenly remembered that not all Felarans were used to the sight of the lone human, or even the fact of his existence.

"I am Dave Richardson of the Human species, my title is the Flame of Emperor Arrarch. I will hear the words of your master."

The messenger blinked, took a deep breath and bowed.

"I am Dalthar, messenger of King Rashrar who leads this army. He asks that you surrender your claim on the lands of the Akkra Valley and the plains of Esshar as he has proven his right to hold by force of arms. If you leave the valley, he promises to halt his advance, choose to fight and he will advance to and seize your Crown City."

Dave grinned.

"Take this message back to your master. I, the Lord of Fire, will stand against him and burn his armies should they not return to his own land. The Lord of Air is with me and he will use his power to strike down King Rashrar's armies with rocks from the sky if they do not retreat. If his armies remain in this valley by the time the sun reaches the top of its arc four days hence, we will attack and destroy you all. This is the promise of the FireLord."

The messenger bowed again and retreated to the sound of loud cheers from the troopers who had overheard the conversation. Dave turned and started the walk back to the hill, the soldiers moving aside to let him pass and saluting as he did so. Leon was waiting for him.

"Well?"

"Tell the catapultists that they should prepare the blast-bombs for use when they have thrown the stones."

"Ah. It went that well, did it?"

"We'll see."

The horde started to drift forwards and Dave lifted his sword. As the leading elements of Rashrar's army passed the third set of range-stakes, Dave slashed his sword down and the three catapults lofted their loads in unison. The canvas and willow baskets disgorged the stones in flight and the advancing army seemed to stutter to a halt as hundreds of rocks pelted down on them, breaking bones and inflicting injuries. However, their commanders urged them on and the mobile survivors rushed forwards, weapons waving in the air.

"Loose!"

At Leon's shout, the archers started to fire and a veritable cascade of arrows slithered through the sky to strike deep into the attackers, reducing their already disordered ranks even more as they approached.

"Archers, Check fire! Third Battalion, First rank, prepare for impact! Second rank, prepare to attack!"

The drums started to beat their complex rhythms as they relayed the commands and Dave watched as the severely reduced horde started to make contact with the lead elements of his formation.

"Second Rank, attack!"

The drums sang out again and the second line of squares charged forward, shields braced and swords stabbing as they smashed through the attackers like a boulder through a wooden fence before halting in their tracks, having advanced exactly two formation-lengths forwards and thus becoming the new First Rank. Behind them, the fourth Rank formations moved forwards to fill the space that they had vacated, becoming the new Third Rank. The horde's resolve wavered and Dave saw it.

"New Second Rank, attack!"

Once again the attack proved unstoppable and the few score remaining enemy soldiers fled with the jeers and insults of Dave's forces echoing in their ears.

"First two ranks to drop back, third and fourth to hold original line."

In a perfect demonstration of formation marching as directed by the drums, the maneuver was accomplished within a minute, allowing those who had been in combat to rest and those who had been at the back to take their place at the front.

"Catapults report ready to fire again, sir."

Dave didn't glance at the messenger.

"Check fire until ordered."

"What do you think they'll do next?"

"No way of knowing, but let's raise the stakes. Deploy the claymores."

.

Dave looked up at the army facing them.

"What do you think is taking them so long?"

Leon shrugged while the commanders of the Third and Fifth looked at each other in befuddlement.

"They've been unmoving for almost three hours. Could they be trying to outflank us by sending a detachment through another valley or pass?"

"Towers report no sightings and we've got sentries at every alternate route with orders to report at regular intervals. If they try to outflank us, we'll know about it before they can get into position. Besides, they have not got the same high-speed drum and flag communications that we have, so simply getting people in the right place takes longer for them than it does for us."

Dave sighed.

"Yes, I know. I just can't shake the feeling that they're up to something."

"Such as having their Pikes advance?"

Dave snapped round and stared at the advancing pike block.

"Catapults ready?"

"Indeed, blast-bombs prepared for lofting."

"Tell them to target the pike block at front-left, rear-center and front-right, with the center catapult engineer deciding when to take the shot."

The messenger bowed and vanished in a whirl of pounding feet.

"Message to front ranks, stand by claymores."

The drums started to beat as the message was passed forward. A moment passed and then another before the center catapult hurled its blast-powder-filled iron sphere into the air, an action followed seconds later by the other two trebuchets. The spheres arced high and then plummeted down into the oncoming formation. As they hit the ground, the dozen rods which had seemed to be merely damage-causing add-ons proved what they really were. When one (or more) of the rods hit the ground, it slid into the orb, causing flint and steel to strike and ignite the blast-powder, turning the orb into a rapidly-expanding fireball edged with flying shrapnel, slicing through the pikemen like a sword through cheese. The entire pike block seemed to dissolve into a sea of dead and injured as Dave watched.

"I don't think that the claymores will be needed."

Dave's comment seemed unnaturally loud in the shocked silence which had descended across the battlefield. He let the ringing silence rule for a bit longer before giving new orders.

"Let them recover their injured and dead. Keep the claymores in position but stand them down for now. Someone get me a report from the towers, I want to know that all the sentries are still reporting clear valleys rather than simply not reporting an incursion."

As the others scattered to carry out his instructions, Dave saw Leon turn to face him, his expression somewhat awed.

"Now I _know_ why you are known as the Lord of Fire."

.

The messenger moved forwards, waving the golden truce flag as he slowly advanced, his posture that of someone who would sprint back to shelter if someone even coughed in the wrong way. Dave stood in front of his troops but behind the claymores, hands loose by his side and not holding any weapons.

"I greet you, Dalthar, messenger of King Rashrar. You are granted truce, what words do you bring from your master for me?"

Dalthar glanced around at the one-sided carnage before replying.

"My master, King Rashrar, compliments you on withstanding the first and least strike of his army. He asks you for a truce until dawn tomorrow so that both sides may treat their wounded and bury their dead."

Dave nodded.

"Although we have only a dozen wounded and no dead, we will agree to the truce with one provisio. Should the truce be broken before dawnrise tomorrow, our rage will make what happened today seem a squabble in a cub's playpen by comparison."

Dalthar bowed.

"I shall relay your words, Lord of Fire."

As Dalthar retreated, Dave waved for a messenger.

"Front ranks are to hold position, rear ranks are to dig a trench across the valley and line it with stakes. Once dug and lined, all soldiers will retire to safety and the claymores will be moved to the rear side of the ditch. Have the cooks start to brew up a meal and ask for volunteers for night-sentry duty."

The messenger rushed off and Dave looked back across at Rashrar's army.

"What are you planning?"

.

As the sun cleared the horizon, the shutters of the temporary tower at the end of the valley started to flicker and both Dave and Leon looked at it.

"He's trying to outflank us by sending pikes through the next valley!"

Dave hid a smile at the outrage in Leon's voice.

"It was only to be expected. Leon, you handle the oncoming battle here, the trench will provide you with additional protection. I'll take some soldiers and deal with the new threat."

Leon grinned as he watched the flickering shutters relay another message.

"You noticed that the Flameguard and Airguard arrived last night?"

"The _what_?!"

.

The leader of the group of soldiers dressed in a modified form of the samurai-inspired armor in which Dave was clad stepped forwards and saluted, the polished steel of her armor picking up a tint from the red breeches and tunic which she wore underneath. To his left, a second square of troops stood in identical armor, their tunics and breeches white.

"Advisor-General FireLord David Richardson, I am Captain Elthara, senior officer of the Flameguard. We are ready to serve you."

Dave stared at him and then looked down at the two scrolls which had been handed to him. Seeing a familiar seal on the first, he opened it and almost swore at the familiar handwriting.

_Dave._

_I had meant to mention this to you the day after I arrived at Crown City, but you left too quickly._  
These men and women are now yours to command, they are chosen from the best of the best and trained both in swordsmanship similar to that which you use and archery.  
Lead them wisely.

_Arrarch._

The second scroll was a list of the soldiers, all eighty of them. Dave sighed and rolled up the scrolls, tucking them into a cloak pocket.

"Excuse me for a moment, captain. Leon!"

Leon stopped his discussion with the leader of the white-clad troopers and trotted over to where Dave was fuming.

"Yes, Dave?"

"Did you know about this?"

"Well, Arrarch had mentioned something about a bodyguard, but I didn't realize that he meant an entire company each."

Dave opened his mouth, closed it again and sighed.

"Send half of the reserves after us with orders to hold the valley at all costs and see if you can get another relay point set up to cover that valley. Captain Elthara, we're moving out!"

.

The pike squad had obviously seen them approaching because it had stopped and formed a line between a rockfall on its left and a river on its right. Dave halted the Flameguard almost a hundred paces away from the pikes and glared at them.

"They outnumber us almost six to one."

Dave nodded.

"Ideas?"

Elthara looked around and her gaze settled on a rise to their left.

"Archers on the rise to rake them with arrows, the rest of us form up and advance ready to take advantage of when they break."

Dave shook his head.

"They won't break. See their flag, these are members of Rashrar's personal guards. Nevertheless, the first part of your plan is good, how many archers do we have?"

"Three squads of Archers, three squads of spear and three of pure sword including yourself."

"Okay, get the archers in position and have the spearmen cover them. I remember an old method of attacking a Pike block, but I need to do it alone. You follow me twenty paces behind and if it works, capitalize on it."

"Will it work, whatever it is?"

Dave grinned at her.

"Well, I will admit that the slightly damp ground gives me hope."

.

The arrows ceased their flight as Dave charged forwards, his sword held high. The pikemen braced themselves, pikes held horizontally to impale their seemingly-suicidal adversary. Dave grinned and as he reached the first pikes, he threw himself into a sliding tackle that would have done a footballer proud, sliding straight under the wall of sharpened steel. The result was all that he could have asked for, the pikemen tried to dodge but their formation and unwieldy weapons worked against them. He surged to his feet, his sword carving bloody trails through the pikemen and their only defense against him was to drop their pikes and draw their daggers. As the first blade scraped off his armor, a sudden rush of red-and-steel charged into the breach, blades slicing through studded jerkins and slashing at any exposed flesh. Within minutes, the nerve of the remaining Pikemen had broken and they started to throw down their weapons and flee, ignoring the fact that they still outnumbered their attackers almost four to one.

"They broke."

"Indeed they did."

"I thought you said they wouldn't?"

Dave glanced at Elthara, noting the glint in her eye.

"Wouldn't be the first time I was wrong. Ah, _our_ Pikes have arrived."

"How did it go?"

Dave looked at Leon.

"The valley has been secured, the Pikes have placed claymores and pit-traps at strategic locations and scouts have found a position that lets them get word of more enemies to us in time to respond. How did your part go?"

"Two attacks, they tried to use a shield-roof on the second one. It resisted the stones but the claymores took them down. They didn't even reach the trench. The messenger came again and asked for a new truce until dawn tomorrow, which I granted."

"And our reinforcements?"

"The Rifles will be here tomorrow an hour before noon, the cannons an hour before dusk. One more night and we will be able to counterattack and drive them back to their side of the border."

.

The sudden sound of screams and curses rang through the night, a cacophony enhanced by the warning bugles of the sentries. Dave rolled out of bed and dashed out of his tent, the cold pre-dawn air shocking him to full wakefulness and the realization that he was clad only in his trousers. In front of him, alerted by the bugles, soldiers were grabbing their weapons and piling out of their tents while the sentries lit lanterns and focused the reflected beams on the source of the noise.

"A surprise attack."

Dave nodded at Elthara's summation as the claymores detonated, sending metal shards and rifle balls through the ranks of the attackers who had been stymied by the unexpected concealed trench. The survivors fell back, leaving their wounded writhing on the ground.

"How long till dawn?"

"Maybe a candlemark, possibly two."

"I'd better get dressed. Pass the word for their wounded to be collected and given medical treatment and then I think you had also better put on your armor."

Elthara glanced down in confusion and then her fur rippled in embarrassment as she realized that she was clad only in a nightshirt.

"What happened?"

Dave turned.

"Don't worry, Leon, it's all over for now. Go back to sleep."

Leon yawned, nodded and returned to his tent.

.

The sun rose above the side of the valley, bathing the scene in light. Dave stood on the hill, watching the rear areas where the captured enemy soldiers were having their wounds bandaged or, in several cases, their mangled limbs amputated to give them a chance of living.

"I think that you need to speak to this one, my Lord."

Dave looked at the approaching group, noting the central figure, a soldier with the insignia of a captain and his left arm in a sling. A bloodstained bandage gave mute testament to a vicious wound on his right leg and he used a stick to support himself.

"Sit down before you fall down."

"I thank you, Lord of Fire."

The captain lowered himself onto the indicated stool and his shoulders slumped.

"You have me at a slight disadvantage. You know who I am, but who are you?"

"Captain Rashtal, Prince of Shantar and younger brother of King Rashrar. Leader of the Royal Hunters."

Dave raised an eyebrow as he realized why Elthara had singled him out.

"Prince Rashtal, I will be blunt about this. Your brother seems to have broken the truce before the stated hour. Do you deny this?"

Rashtal sighed.

"My brother ordered me to attack despite the truce. You are the first who have stood against him and it has driven him to a great fury. I fear that his mind has broken."

"Why do you tell me this?"

Rashtal sighed again.

"While my injuries were being tended by the doctors who work for you, I overheard that you yourself had ordered that we be given aid. My brother would have ordered you killed had our positions been reversed and I find that I can not condone his actions any more."

"And why did you wish to speak to me?"

"Because I have a proposition for you."

.

Dave read the scroll given to him by the tower operative before looking up at where Rashtal was lowering himself onto the stool.

"Emperor Arrarch agrees to your proposal, Prince Rashtal, but expresses surprise at your willingness to seek the annexation of the Kingdom of Shantar by the United Lands when you gain the throne. You are aware that it will reduce your status from King to Grand Duke?"

Rashtal grimaced with something near to dark amusement.

"The so-called Grand Army of Shantar is no match for your troops and my brother has almost destroyed the country in his quest for military expansion. There is little left to rule and without conquest or outside aid, Shantar will disintegrate and be easy pickings for all around. The only way to protect my people is to surrender."

Dave bowed.

"I recognize the courage it has taken to say what you have said. I will not ask you to provide any information about the army or positioning of your brother's forces, but instead request that you hold yourself ready to travel to claim your throne."

"You seem very confident about your victory."

Dave smiled as a glinting of light marked the arrival of the battalion carrying the weapons that would ensure victory.

"I am, for I know about the power of the weapon that we call Rifles."

"What are these Rifles?"

"Rifles are weapons that can smite an enemy at over two hundred paces and do so six times a minute, even faster for the Rotary Rifles. Now that they are here, my Emperor's forces are truly unstoppable."

Rashtal turned on his stool, staring at the ranks of Riflemen marching towards them, trying to divine the workings of the firearms which they carried over their shoulders.

"Elthara, remind me to have the FireGuard archers retrained as Riflemen and both rifles and pistols provided for the entire Guard. It seems appropriate given my title."

"Of course, sir."

Rashtal looked back at Dave.

"The Rifles of yours, are they the only new weapon?"

"No. We have a larger version called Cannon which can destroy a wall with a single blast and can batter a castle down within a day. We will be getting them here before dusk and at dawn tomorrow, you will witness the true power of the United Lands."


	3. Arrival

**Interlude**

_The experiment had yielded an interesting result, the two reality-streams were now resonating in unison, making it possible to establish permanent connections of a type previously unsuspected. However, the natives of both seemed unaware of the possibility despite the fact that one had crossed over to the other. The entities conferred for a while before reaching a conclusion, the watchers of the first portal had been the wrong sort, uninterested the understanding of all things. With this conclusion reached, the entities started to examine the worlds for the beings who would have the greatest chance of deducing how to make the Portals providing that they saw one in operation…_

_._

* * *

_._

* * *

_._

The cries of the wounded formed a depressing counterpoint to the regular crashing of the rifles and the staccato blasts of the catapult-thrown blast-bombs as the armies of the United Lands clashed with an invasion force from the Southern Empire. Dave watched the slaughter without expression, although his fingers were white on the staff of his Naginata. Only Elthara, his chief bodyguard and aide, knew how hard-won that control was.

"News from the southwest front, FireLord, the situation has stabilized and the AirLord is leading the counterattack."

Dave nodded almost absently at the reminder that his long-time friend Leon was commanding the defense against a second army almost two hundred miles away.

"Elthara, it looks like they're trying to bring in the reinforcements on our left flank. Have we any forces to enfilade them?"

"The Seventeenth Rifles are currently in reserve, along with the Twentieth and Twenty-first."

"Have the closest reserve move up to that hill and emplace claymores should the enemy shift their attack."

The now-familiar rumbling of drums echoed briefly as the message was relayed and the Twentieth Rifles started to jog across to the hill which would allow them to pour fire into the advancing enemy from a second angle. Dave turned his eyes back to the slaughter, seeking the movements which would herald a retreat by the Southern forces.

"They're tough."

A sudden burst of blast-powder wrenched his attention and he swore as he noted its origin and effect.

"They've got cannon! Looks big and clumsy but they've got at least one. New targeting orders to catapults, target the middle ranks of the enemy. Expedite getting our cannon into position, I want to end this fight before they figure out how to use that damned thing effectively!"

A second burst of gunpowder appeared close to the dissipating cloud of the first and Dave swore as he finally saw the familiar shapes surrounded by bustling figures.

"Six cannon. Good thing that we still have the edge in technology and application, but they'll learn damned fast."

A sudden ripple in his own ranks drew his attention and his expression flickered for an instant.

"They've got our soldiers range. Damn, what I wouldn't give for some kind of miracle now!"

As if his words had summoned it, a portion of the sky seemed to flicker, showing an angled disc of night through which a flaming metal thing raced, erupting into the daylight as the disc faded. Dave dropped his Naginata as he turned to watch the thing as it started to circle.

"What the hell is an American warplane doing here?"

"A what?"

Dave blinked and then grinned.

"No time. Listen, get red and white fabric now, unroll it to form a rectangle of... of seven red and six white stripes length-ways, then get blue to cover a square quarter of it. We need to indicate to the pilot that we're friends. Move!"

The battlefield seemed to enter a weird stasis as everyone looked up at the circling plane far above. A rustling of fabric behind Dave indicated that his orders were being obeyed and as he watched, the plane changed direction and angled to give the pilot a better look at the forming flag.

"Being done, but only roughly. What is that thing, some sort of bird?"

"A flying machine that humans call an airplane. It usually carries one or two pilots and the war versions possess weapons that make our rifles seem like hand-held catapults."

The brittle stasis broke as one hastily-elevated Southern cannon fired. The cannonball rose into the air but missed the airplane, dropping to land just in front of Dave's forces. The plane seemed to writhe in an evasion move as the ball reached the top of its arc and then dived down at the southern army.

"Regroup and fall back!"

The drums started to thunder as the plane roared past, its cannons firing a stream of bullets into the Southern army. Dave grinned as the bullets, intermixed with tracer rounds, slashed through the formations of the attackers like a scythe through grass.

"Elthara, new orders. Get a mile of the highway cleared, the plane will need a smooth place to land."

Elthara nodded jerkily and seemed to vanish as the first missile blasted the cannons that had shot at the plane.

.

The sound of the turbines died and Dave, followed by several nervous Felarans carrying a ladder, walked across to where the plane was standing. As he approached, he removed his helmet and passed it back to Elthara.

"Stay here. Ladder-bearers, come with me, place the ladder and then retreat. Let me do the talking."

The two Felarans carrying the short ladder grimaced but obeyed him, placing the ladder against the side of the plane and then running away as if it was about to eat them. Dave climbed up the ladder and found himself looking into the barrel of a pistol.

"Who are you and where am I?"

Dave blinked and forced his mind to revert to English.

"I am David Richardson, leader of the army that you saved. I have come to offer my thanks and hospitality. As for where you are, I don't know quite how to explain it."

The pilot lowered his gun and pushed up the helmet visor, revealing that he was in fact a she.

"I don't know what to believe. One moment I'm helping to test new defensive night radar protocols, the next I'm in daylight above a pitched battle and seeing an American flag being put together by what look like giant cats! My satellite uplinks aren't working and my radio is picking up nothing but static. Where is this place?"

"Come to my tent and I'll give you a meal and an explanation."

"What about my plane? I can't just abandon it."

"Close the cockpit after you and I'll place guards around it. It doesn't matter all that much, I'm probably the closest thing to a pilot here and I have _no_ idea of how to fly. I'm afraid I didn't get your name."

The pilot stood up and saluted.

"Flight-lieutenant Maria Dunblane, callsign Skyfire, USAF."

"A pleasure to meet you, Ms Dunblane. If you will come with me?"

Dave clambered down the ladder and stood aside as Maria followed. She stepped away from the plane and looked around as Dave waved at Elthara.

"Elthara, detail a dozen guards to protect this skycart. It is harmless now, but they are not to touch it or let anyone else do so. I will personally escort this lady to the command tent, please have the cooks prepare a small stew for us."

Maria stared at him in near-shock.

"What was that about?"

Dave glanced at her and then realized that he had switched languages.

"Sorry. I was telling my guards to protect your plane at all costs."

"You speak their… of course you do. How long have you been here?"

Dave frowned slightly.

"Four, five years, I think. Maybe more, I lost track a long time ago."

Maria looked round at the watching Felarans.

"Are you their king or something?"

"No, although I serve Emperor Arrarch of the United Lands. In English, my position translates as Advisor-general, Lord of Fire, the Flame of Emperor Arrarch. I am one of only four Advisor-generals and answer only to Arrarch."

"And the other three?"

"Leon is the Lord of Air, the Messenger of Emperor Arrarch. I found him within a week of arriving here and effectively adopted him as my brother. The other two are Arrarch's father Athrar, the Lord of Water, the Storm-wave of the Empire, and Empress Yarla's father Ghrakk, Lord of Earth and the Bastion of the Empire."

Maria gave him an odd look.

"Where _exactly_ am I?"

.

Maria looked up from the map spread on the folding table.

"This United Lands of yours, how is it ruled?"

"Emperor Arrarch is prime ruler, but the rules of the land are decided by the Chamber of Peers. However, the Chamber of the Elected has the right to veto any law it deems to be against the best interest of the United Lands. Both Houses may propose alterations to new laws, but a majority vote in both houses is required for the law to be accepted in its final form and it must not clash with any previous law. Actual local control is devolved to regional councils comprised of equal numbers of Peers and elected, but no Peer may be in both a local council and the House of Peers or remain in the House of Peers for more than seven years."

"Sounds like a recipe for disaster!"

"No, the rotation of Peers means that they are forced to become reacquainted with local issues on a regular basis, thus helping to avoid the perils of ivory-tower theorists."

Dave paused his explanation as Elthara entered, carrying a tray on which three small bowls of mammoth stew steamed. Passing one to Maria, she waited while Dave took the second and then sat down with the third. Maria darted a look at her and Dave smiled.

"Maria Dunblane, meet Elthara, my chief bodyguard and aide. Elthara, Maria."

"Erm, please tell him that I'm pleased to meet him."

"I'm a her, not a him, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Maria stared at Elthara, who nodded as if she had not just spoken in clear, if accented, English.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"No offence taken, I myself see little difference between you and Dave, yet he tells me that you are a female. If you do not mind, how does one know the difference?"

Mariah smiled, relaxing slightly.

"There are several ways, men are the ones who have facial hair like Dave's mustache and beard, although not all men have those. Men also tend to be bigger, but women have breasts."

Dave put his spoon down in his empty bowl.

"Elthara, can you see about getting a bath and new clothes for Maria, raid my wardrobe if need be. While you're doing that, you can discuss biological differences to your hearts content. In the meantime, I need to go and send a report to Arrarch."

.

The sun was almost touching the horizon when Elthara and Mariah entered the command tent. Mariah smiled and glanced down at her new clothes, soft trousers and a wrap-around tunic belted with her gunbelt. On her feet, her flight-boots seemed incongruous yet added to the effect. Her long hair cascaded down her back, held in place by a leather tie.

"Ah, good to see you. Enjoy yourself?"

Mariah stifled a giggle as Elthara blinked innocently.

"Yes, Elthara gave me a tour of the camp and offered to let me share her tent since she is one of the few English-speakers here. I'm impressed by what you've done, but haven't you violated the Prime Directive?"

"You're a Trekkie?"

Elthara frowned, unable to follow.

"Yep, that's what inspired me to be a pilot in the first place."

"Ah, I wondered. To answer your question, yes it does but I saw no real alternative. I'm sure Elthara can get one of the bards to sing you the story in English."

Mariah nodded.

"By the way, did I really see a Mammoth out there today?"

"What do you think you had for lunch?"

Mariah blinked and Elthara stepped forwards.

"Dave, I heard that the enemy has retreated."

"Indeed. It would seem that Mariah scared them so much that they abandoned their camp and fled. I have sent a pair of battalions to plunder the camp and now that we have a breathing space, I'm having proper fortifications erected at the far end of the valley. In three days, this axis will be secure and our forces can re-deploy to support the others, leaving a trio of Rifle battalions and supporting Cannon here."

"And the Emperor?"

Dave grinned.

"I got word back half a candlemark ago. He agrees to the actions I'm taking and wishes to meet the woman who broke the Southern Empire's attack. Mariah, if you agree, I'll escort you to Crown City and have a team of Mammoths hitched up to tow your plane there as well."

Mariah nodded and Elthara bent to whisper in her ear.

"Thank you Dave. I accept and if you'll excuse us, it's getting late and I've had a very long day."

"Of course. I bid you good night."

As Mariah and Elthara moved towards the tent flap, Dave grinned and reverted to the Felaran language.

"Elthara, if you do not object, I wish to reassign you to protect and guard Mariah. I would not wish for her to come to harm."

Elthara turned and bowed.

"It would be my pleasure."

"That is what I was half-afraid of."

Mariah looked back at them.

"Do I want to know what that was about?"

"Probably not."

.

"Wow."

Dave hid a grin at Mariah's exclamation of awe at the sight of the city in the distance. Seen from afar, it was indeed impressive.

"It's huge!"

"Indeed it is. It was designed to take advantage of the cliffs and mountains and has plenty of internal room for expansion. It is almost impregnable against anything except human military technology."

Mariah lifted the pair of binoculars which she had retrieved from the plane at the start of the journey and panned across the city walls, compensating for the motion of the mammoth-drawn coach as she did so.

"Those towers, are they the semaphore towers you mentioned?"

"Indeed they are. Those towers are the secret of how the United Lands remain so. We have the ability to send a message from the Crown city to the border and back again in less than a day. I know that compared to satellite communications and radio it seems slow and unwieldy, but compared to the previous method of messengers carrying scrolls, it's a vast improvement."

Mariah lowered her binoculars and passed them to Elthara who raised them for a look of her own.

"Does the Emperor speak English?"

"Indeed he does. Leon learned it first and taught it to Arrarch and Yarla as well as several others including Shreeajh, a scholar and scientist who has made it his life's work to duplicate the technology of the humans. He will be overjoyed to meet you, so prepare to spend _days_ explaining the concepts of flight to him."

Mariah looked at him.

"You really respect the Felarans, don't you?"

Dave frowned slightly as her question crystallized his emotions.

"It goes beyond respect. When I first met them, they were about where we were during the dark ages but with even less technology. When I started to introduce new concepts to them, they constantly took my ideas and adopted them so fast that it was all I could do to try and remain within shouting distance. They don't innovate well, but once a new invention or technique is introduced, they apply it as fast as possible."

"Have they adopted all your ideas?"

"All those that worked, yes. The army uses squads of nine with nine squads in a company and nine companies in a regiment. Transportation was improved with the use of deep-foundation paved roads with turf sides, message transfer via the towers. The army is currently moving away from Pikes and Bows to full Rifle deployment with only a few exceptions. Their diet has improved with the inclusion of certain fruits and vegetables and the hygiene system in Crown City is the basis of that adopted by all the other towns and cities in the United Lands once it became clear how much healthier the inhabitants were. Several concepts proved impractical but most worked."

Mariah looked up at the arched gateway looming ahead of them as they crossed the stone bridge above the moat.

"It didn't include gates?"

"Crown City has gates, but this overhead bridge was designed to allow archers to fire at approaching enemies and the next bridge was positioned to prevent enemies from seeking shelter under this one. The actual gate is ahead and is on the far side of a small spring-fed lake created to act like a moat and which in turn overflows into this stream that flows between the two lanes of the road. Once the drawbridges are raised, this entire roadway is nothing less than a trap."

Mariah looked down at the central stream, up at the second bridge which arched overhead and then ahead where the gate was visible, along with the drawbridges which spanned the water.

"Are all the gates this well protected?"

"Yes, when we designed Crown City we wanted to create a city in which the populace would feel safe. The best way of doing so included walls and moats and so that's what we built."

Mariah craned her neck to look round as they traveled through the gateway and into a tunnel.

"Are those murder-holes?"

"Yes, should the outer gate be breached, these ports are used to drop all sorts of nasty stuff on the enemies, such as arrows, boiling tar and grenades."

Mariah shuddered and breathed a sigh of relief as they passed through a second, thicker gateway and entered the city proper. The crowds which normally ebbed and flowed through the city parted in front of the coach and Dave stood up. A cheer started and Dave waved to the crowd, smiling as he did so. Mariah slid closer to Elthara.

"What are they shouting?"

"Oh, the normal. Welcome Firelord, hooray for the human, things like that."

"Dave's that popular?"

"Of course. Everyone knows that he's the real reason why the United Lands are such a good place to live. His ideas of sexual equality came as a shock, but proved to be a great idea. Over a quarter of the ULA, close to a third actually, is female, although we have to prove ourselves at least equal to the males. Nevertheless, competition to get into the army is fierce, it's seen as a badge of honour and an acceptance of duty. The ULA is comprised entirely of volunteers whereas most of our neighbours rely on conscription and forced draft."

Mariah looked up at where Dave was leaning to the side and gesticulating to someone she couldn't quite see. She peeped over the edge of the coach and almost toppled backwards as the cheering doubled with a new chant quickly rising.

"What are they saying now?"

"Human strong, two invincible."

Mariah glanced at Dave, who shrugged slightly.

"It's a different language, remember? It doesn't always translate well."

.

The coach trundled round the corner and Mariah gasped at the sight of the castle rising from the lake. Both Dave and Elthara grinned at her reaction.

"Good, isn't it? Has all the basic conveniences, running cold water, both spring-fed and water-wheel-pumped at the higher levels, flushing privies, furnace heating via hypocaust and superb defensive potential."

Mariah stared at it and then turned her head to look at a large raised open area near the far end of the lake.

"What is that used for?"

"That flat space? Nothing really, the city has yet to expand to the point that it is required. It stretches all the way to the walls, that is just the narrow part. We generally use it for grazing the herds on. Why?"

"Oh, just a passing fancy."

.

"FireLord, welcome back."

"I am pleased to have returned in victory, my emperor."

Arrarch winked at him and turned his attention to where Mariah was standing.

"I greet you, Mariah Dunblane, Lady Skyfire, and offer the hospitality of my castle for your actions in defense of this realm."

Mariah curtsied.

"I thank you, Emperor Arrarch."

"I have one who wishes to speak with you, Lady Skyfire. The scholar Shreeaj has heard of your ability to ride the winds and wishes to ask for your aid in extending that ability to our own people. FireLord, I wish that I did not have to do this, but there is a new problem that needs your attention. My forces in the east have come under attack by another of the Southern armies."

"I understand, my liege. I will depart within the hour on a pedal-chariot to take control. With your permission, I will leave Mariah in the care of Scholar Shreeaj and Captain Elthara, they both speak English and will undoubtedly help her to acclimatize to life in the city."

Mariah frowned in incomprehension and Elthara quickly whispered the translation into her ear.

"Dave, what is it you want me to _do_ here?"

"Anything that will help to preserve the United Lands would be good but your actions so far have already been enough. Before I go, I'll place a large amount of money aside for you to use as you see fit, use it however you want."

.

* * *

.

The army resembled a flowing river as it poured over the remnants of the previous fortified position and Dave swore before turning to the new leader of his bodyguards.

"Kjiska, send a messenger to the reserve force to tell them that we have been unable to stop them yet again and would appreciate it if they expedite the construction of the new defenses."

The heavyset warrior nodded and murmured to a waiting messenger as Dave turned to the leader of the regular troops.

"Form up the soldiers in six lines, double-spaced. Once formed, the front rank is to fire and then move to the back of the formation and reload, the maneuver to repeat at a fixed cadence until further notice. We cannot stop them, but we sure as hell can make them pay for every pace they take."

The commander bowed and sprinted back to the amalgamated remnants of the twelve regiments (now reduced to a bare quarter of their pre-battle strength) to pass on the orders.

"Any news about reinforcements?"

"Nothing yet, FireLord."

Dave sighed as the first Rifles started to strike at the oncoming forces.

"It's been a full moon and a half since this front opened and we cannot stabilize it without aid. They're already half way to Crown City and if they advance another three leagues, they could then move to interdict Leon's forces. How the _hell_ did the Empire get this many soldiers? I thought that their Northern Army could field less than half the numbers of the forces they have thrown at us."

Kjiska nodded slowly.

"I had not thought of it in those terms, FireLord. Perhaps they moved one or more of their other three armies to support the Northern Army, thus freeing it from the need to cover its rear areas."

"That makes sense. Get a tower to relay that thought to Crown City with a request for Intelligence to look into that possibility."

As Kjiska moved away, Dave turned to face the conflict again, noting the way that his forces were retreating steadily, unleashing a near-constant wave of fire into the advancing army, ignoring the stattaco return fire.

"I don't see how I'm going to win this one."

A mischievous thought occurred to him and he looked up at the sky and cleared his throat.

"What I wouldn't give for some kind of miracle now!"

The sky remained unchanging and he sighed.

"Well, it worked last time."

"FireLord, message from the tower! Reinforcements are on their way and should arrive soon!"

"How soon?"

As if in answer to his question, a thundering noise seemed to rip the air asunder and two airplanes zoomed by overhead. Dave stared in near-shock at them, noting their unusual design. At the front of each plane a cockpit seemed to be suspended on a wing which arced back in a gentle curve through two parallel fuselages. Behind the cockpit and supported by a horizontal airfoil between the fuselages was a single jet turbine engine which had obviously been removed from Mariah's plane and installed to provide thrust. The fuselages continued past the engine, narrowing as they did so, until they flared out into twin tails and a set of four movable tail-wings, the inner two hinged together yet able to swivel independently. Although most of the plane was obviously made of laminated wood, metal formed the portions of the plane which were close enough to the turbine or the exhaust jetstream to risk catching fire. The planes rolled as they passed overhead and in the glass-and-wood cockpits, Dave saw Mariah and Elthara at the controls of the two unique planes.

"Damn. It worked again!"

"What did?"

"Never mind, it would take too long to explain."

Even as he replied, Dave heard the cheers start to rise from his forces and the advancing southerners slowed their advance. The two planes pulled up and round and on the outer part of the fuselages, wooden panels swung open on hinges, showing themselves to be chutes. Dave grinned.

"Our task is about to be made a lot easier."

Small teardrop-shaped devices started to slide down the chutes and plummeted towards the southern forces. When they hit the ground, they exploded, sending shrapnel shrieking through the horde.

"Stop the retreat but keep firing. With air support, we can actually win this one."

As if to prove his words, the planes swooped by again, this time spitting bullets from the guns mounted underneath the cockpits.

.

The second plane landed roughly but its landing legs held and the wheels remained intact. For a few seconds, baffles redirected the turbine thrust to stop the plane and then the whine of the turbine died. Dave sprinted forwards as the canopy of the first plane opened and Mariah started to climb out.

"How the _hell_ did you build these so fast? No, cancel that, how the hell did you _build_ these?"

Mariah turned to face him, grinning widely.

"It was the flat area which gave me the idea. It seemed perfect for an airfield and I have been helping my dad, brother and uncle repair, rebuild and test planes from when I could walk, so I had the skills to do it and only needed to direct the artisans you helped to train years ago."

Dave stared at her.

"Do what?"

"Build these planes using components from my old plane, of course. I drew on my memories of a wooden WWII plane which my father helped to build a duplicate of and altered the plans to be powered by a single turbine. I had many carpenters and blacksmiths help to build them and trained Elthara in how to fly, she's a natural. This was our first battlefield-test and it worked."

Dave continued to stare at her for a few more seconds and then shook himself.

"Any plans to build more?"

"Not of this sort, no. No parts. However, when we took off, a second team led by Shreeajh, he's _very_ nice, were putting the finishing touches on a prototype piston engine based on some sketches and plans I provided. If it works, we can refine and improve it and start building propeller-driven fighters."

Dave turned back to the plane as Elthara approached.

"What weapons does one of these carry?"

"The Gryphon-class assault-fighter? Two bomb-bays, variable payload, one ventral-forward vulcan machine gun. When we run out of ammo, I'm going to have the vulcans replaced with that rotary-type machine gun that your army is developing, it's slower firing and does less damage, but at least it has plenty of ammo available."

"Speed?"

"Well, I had to try and create new ways of measuring airspeed based on what I could remember but it seems to be about 500 mph at max. Using laminated wood really helped to save weight. It can carry one passenger just behind the pilot, with fittings to allow duplicate controls if needed. That's how I taught Elthara after the first plane was completed and work shifted to the second plane. Fuel is no problem, a week after you left, one of the mines hit an oilfield under the city. I managed to oversee the construction of a basic fractional distillation column and enough fuel was produced to let us fly here. More is on its way via Mammoth-pack."

Dave stared at her and then closed his mouth. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"You've just exceeded what I've done. I'm impressed at how far ahead…"

He halted as Mariah raised a hand.

"Dave, You set the foundations in place and started the Felarans on the path of technology. If not for you, I would have had to start from basic principles rather than the steam-age level you raised them to. I may have built the first plane and duplicated radio technology for them, but I had the technology with me to work from. You started off not even able to communicate with them verbally. You may think that this plane is impressive, but compared to all that you've done for them, it's a single pace compared to a marathon."

Dave shrugged.

"What I did seems almost unreal compared to this plane, but thank you. To return to the previous subject, will the Mammoths be bringing extra bombs as well as the fuel?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to repeat your actions about a hundred and ninety miles west-south-west. I know that Leon would be amazed to see you and your intervention would help to stabilize the situation there."

Mariah grinned Felaran-style, hiding her teeth as her jaw dropped to signify amusement.

"An excellent idea. While Elthara and I are checking our planes, could you arrange for extra fuel and bombs to head to that valley as well?"

"Not a problem. I'll get a tower to relay the request."


	4. Contact

The cheering of the crowds was almost like a sonic wall, washing over Emperor Arrarch, Empress Yarla and the four Element-Lords as they stood on the reviewing stand, watching the army procession showing the stages of military advancement. Behind the traditional warriors clad in leather armor and carrying swords or axes, a company of Pikes marched in lockstep followed by a company of sword, their shields glinting in the sun. Behind them was a company of Archers and then a company of Riflemen followed by a squad of tracked armoured vehicles powered by the newly-designed diesel engines and based on the primitive tanks of WWI(human). In the sky above the procession, a formation of aircraft passed by led by the two Gryphon-class fighters. In chevron-formation behind them were two lines of fighters, two of bombers and two of transport planes, all of them powered by petrol engines driving propellers.

"The ambassadors."

Arrarch didn't turn his head at Dave's comment, but let his gaze drift sideways to where the Ambassadorial stand was located. The Ambassadors on the platform were bedecked in their grandest finery but seemed somehow less imposing than they had been at the preceding formal reception.

"What about them?"

Dave hid a grin.

"The Southern Empire Ambassador seems frightened by our technological advances while the Eastern Islands Ambassador appears to be on the verge of religious ecstasy at the thought that his lands have signed a mutual-defense pact with people with the power to fly and make chariots move by themselves. The others seem to be trying to hide at least some fear or awe."

Arrarch twitched an ear to indicate his agreement as the planes passed overhead once again.

.

"I'm glad that's over with."

Dave grinned at Arrarch.

"I agree with you, my emperor. These formal processions are vital for maintaining the morale of our civilian populace and keeping our neighbors from attacking us, but boy, are they exhausting."

"At least you get to just stand there. Some of us have to actually _work_."

Dave managed not to laugh at the acerbic tone of Mariah Dunblane, Over-General of the United Lands Air Force. Just behind her, a Felaran in the uniform of the United Lands Naval Force glanced down at her, his expression amused.

"Mariah, you do more work than anyone other than the Element-Lords and we all _know_ you enjoy it."

Mariah half-turned and fixed her fellow Over-General with a gimlet stare before surrendering with a laugh.

"I can't help it, I see a problem or an opportunity and I jump at it."

"And that is why you make such a good leader."

Mariah nodded in appreciation of the compliment and sat down on one of the two human-style chairs in the room before looking up at the entrance of the third Over-General, resplendent in the ceremonial armor of the United Lands Army Corps. He paused in the doorway and saluted before moving to his own chair at the conference table and seating himself. Dave nodded to him and he nodded back.

"Now that we are all here," Arrarch announced, "I would like to congratulate you all on the progress you have made so far and ask about the current and future status of our Forces. Akkra, as you are the most senior, you start."

Akkra stood up and bowed.

"Thank you, my liege. I am pleased to announce that the new Rolling-Thunder class 'Tanks' have already started to be deployed to the main bases near the borders of the United Lands. My engineers are working on a new type of 'Tank' which should be smaller, faster and allow for more combat flexibility, one using ideas put forward by Sky-General Mariah and FireLord Dave. The inclusion of rotating turrets has great potential to make combat usage more efficient and to reduce crew-numbers required. Fire-Lord Dave's idea of combining Army and Air bases under the ground-protection of the Army and the air-protection of the Air Force seems to be working better than I would have thought possible, there have only been a few issues which have since been resolved."

Akkra sat down and Arrarch nodded to Shorack.

"My liege, I am pleased to report that the first Ironclad has been completed ahead of schedule. The concept of parallel hulls was hard for us at first, but with the inclusion of the 'hydro-wings' which connect the hulls underwater, the structural and tactical advantages are considerable. The Paddle-wheel drive has freed us of reliance on wind and the diesel engines give us great range at speeds faster than that of any normal sail-vessel. The next seven Ironclads will be completed within a year and the Carrier project is already at the detailed-design stage. We are still working on propeller-drive, but our confidence is high since we know, from human experience, that it can be done."

Mariah rose as Shorack sat down.

"The Air Force currently consists of the two Gryphons and three squadrons each of fighters, bombers and transports. The main problem is that, to put it simply, I don't have enough warm bodies to ensure continued expansion. I have already instigated a new recruitment program and have more than enough ground-crew and engineers, but the skills required to be a Pilot seem to be less common than I thought. So far, I have less than a hundred trained pilots which dramatically limits deployment capability."

"Understood. Just do the best that you can."

"I always do, my lord."

.

"Dave, may I talk to you for a moment?"

Dave paused and turned to face Mariah.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No," Mariah said, looking slightly embarrassed, "But I want to talk to you privately."

"Shall we take it to my quarters?"

Mariah nodded firmly.

.

"So, what was it you wished to discuss?"

Mariah sat down gingerly on the edge of her seat.

"Dave, You know that we are the only two humans in the United Lands…"

Dave held up a hand, silencing her.

"Mariah, tell me you aren't about to suggest some sort of species-propagation plan, are you?"

Mariah stiffened, her face frozen in an expression midway between embarrassment, shock and anger. Dave took advantage of the silence to continue.

"I will admit that the thought seems good at first, but you have to think in the long term. Who would any children mate with, since I doubt that humans and felarans are capable of interbreeding. As you said, _we_ are the only humans here, so the gene pool would be so limited as to make it impossible to create a viable population."

"Have you been thinking about this long?" Mariah said in tones of indignation.

"Ever since the day you arrived. Unless more humans arrive en-masse, the continuation of the human race in this reality would end with the next generation or drastically degrade due to inbreeding. Would you condemn a child to the knowledge that he or she could never have descendants of their own?"

Mariah sighed and then glared at him.

"You are probably the coldest-blooded person I have ever met, FireLord David Richardson! Given your title, I expected different."

Dave inclined his head slightly to acknowledge the hit.

"Mariah, the recent wars have orphaned many. If you are feeling broody, perhaps adoption would be the best course."

Mariah snapped upright and opened her mouth to retort, but froze as the thought registered.

"Mariah, I know that you and Elthara have become romantically involved and plan to undergo an official Bonding ceremony. I also know that Elthara has become pregnant due to a friend of hers who, although preferring other men, is capable of providing a stud-service. Her child will be yours in all but blood, accept it. For other children, adopt the war-bereaved."

Mariah seemed to sag slightly then frowned slightly.

"You say you _doubt_ that humans and felarans are inter-fertile. You mean to say that you've never…"

Dave shook his head.

"Back on Earth…"

Dave shook his head again.

"You're a..."

At Dave's nod, Mariah sagged back onto her chair, trying valiantly not to laugh. Dave leaned back and watched as she forced herself to act calmly. When she finally looked up at him, her face was composed, but her eyes sparkled with suppressed laughter.

"God, no wonder you're so dangerous."

A knock on the door shattered the moment and Dave half-turned.

"Come!"

The door opened and Leon stepped through.

"Dave, you're needed at the Central War Room. Mariah, your presence would also be very welcome. We have a problem. A new and unexpected one."

.

Dave looked at the report and then up at Arrarch.

"This makes no sense. We have _no-one_ on the northeast borders except some barbarian tribes who prefer to trade with us rather than fight us. Who on earth could have created such a powerful force without our agents getting even a hint and how could they show weapons technology almost equal to ours?"

Arrarch shrugged.

"I do not know, Dave. We haven't got any radios in that area due to the lack of any real threat, so all reports are tower-relayed. I never though I'd say this, but they're too slow for this job. I need an agent or two out there. Fast."

"I can take Dave."

Both Dave and Arrarch switched their attention to Mariah.

"If he rides shotgun in my Gryphon, I can get him up to the Kiinar-valley base in a couple of hours. Due to your orders, there's a small airbase there, so landing and refueling isn't a problem. In fact, if we stagger the flights, I could send a squadron of fighters, one of bombers and one of transports there, allowing us to get more soldiers there as fast as possible under air cover."

"I want to go as well."

Mariah turned her attention to Leon.

"Elthara is still in her first stage of pregnancy so she can fly you up there. She's still the only other pilot currently trained to fly a Gryphon."

"That is a good plan, Sky-General. Land-Marshal Akkra, assign your best regiment of rifles to be transported ahead of the general mobilization. It would be a good idea if you also go along to expedite matters. Take a radio with you. Take several."

"Yes, my liege."

.

Dave gripped the armrests of his chair as the Gryphon accelerated down the runway and tried not to cringe as the ground seemed to plummet away. The plane climbed rapidly, the turbine howling as it provided thrust.

"Coming to three-zero-zero magnetic."

The plane banked sharply and Dave almost managed to stifle a whimper. Mariah glanced at the mirror which allowed her to watch him and vice-versa.

"Don't like flying?"

Dave shook his head slightly and took a ragged breath as Mariah smiled.

"Ever been in a plane before?"

Once again Dave shook his head and Mariah's smile transformed into a grin.

"Don't worry, the Gryphon's solid, I tested it myself. Besides, should we hit problems, you have your parachute."

She glanced back at her instruments and then turned her head to watch the second Gryphon take position a mere dozen meters away.

"Okay, let's go."

Dave clenched his jaw as Mariah pushed the throttle forwards, sending the Gryphon racing towards the horizon.

.

"Gods, that's the last time I ever go on a plane!"

Leon helped Dave to stand up.

"You finished?"

Dave glared at him.

"You're lucky, you don't mind flying. Gods, it absolutely terrifies me and even the thought makes me feel sick. I should have known what actually going in a plane would do to me."

Leon carefully led him back towards the waiting squad.

"Well, you're back on solid ground now, my friend. Time to act like the legend you are and whoever heard of legends losing their lunch because of a little flight?"

"Lunch? I lost my breakfast as well!"

Leon grinned at him as they passed the soldiers and headed towards the command building.

"Let's get up to date on the situation and see what needs doing."

.

Dave looked at the sketches laid on the desk.

"I have _no_ idea what those are. What description was given?"

"Armored turtles of many greens that growled and roared and swung around. A single bark destroyed a tree."

Dave frowned and looked at a second sketch.

"This one?"

"Hang on. Ah, here. A giant stone insect that roars through the air and breathes fire from its jaws. It flies in all directions or fixes into the air like a nail in a wall."

Dave shook his head.

"I give. I have no idea at all. I'll need to see these weird creatures before I can begin to create counter-tactics. Land-Marshal Akkra, if the reports are correct, these things are headed this way and will probably reach the valley just before dusk tomorrow. Can you set up defensive lines across the valley to enfilade them?"

"Yes FireLord. My engineers are already digging gun-pits and constructing the trebuchets stored in the base armory. Give me until noon tomorrow and the Southern Empire would fear the defenses I can create."

"Good. Land-Marshal Akkra, co-ordinate the air defenses with Sky-General Mariah, those stone insects worry me. I'll take a squad and a couple of radios and leave at dawn tomorrow to see if I can discover just what the hell we're up against."

.

The dawn broke over the valley as Dave and Leon moved out of the base with nine Felaran warriors following them. Over their armor they wore camouflage-nets with strips of green- and brown-dyed blanket attached to break up their silhouettes.

"Okay, let's find these creatures and see what the hell they are. They have to have a weak spot, so let's find it."

The eleven of them jogged into the forest and vanished.

.

The tank rolled past beneath the tree in which Dave and two of his squad were perched and Dave fought to keep the shock from paralyzing him. The human perched in the commanders cupola glanced up but failed to spot him.

"I recognize that, it's a tank!"

"Doesn't look a thing like our tanks, FireLord."

"No, it's far more advanced and an American version. We have to be careful, Americans tend to be rather trigger-happy, the more so when they think that they may be in trouble."

A sudden outcry caused the tank commander to turn the tank away. Dave pulled out a telescope, used it to see where the Tank was headed and cursed.

"Shit, Leon must have gotten overconfident and they've got him! Get back to base and tell Mariah that we're up against Americans. I'll try to free Leon, but Akkra's in charge until I do. Go!"

As the two Felarans gathered up their equipment, Dave spotted a human soldier relieving himself against a nearby tree and grinned.

"Wait a moment, change of plans."

.

_"Get your hairless hands off me!"_

The two soldiers who were dragging Leon to wherever it was that they were going glanced nervously at him but didn't respond which was not surprising, given that he was using Felaran rather than English.

_"You think you can hold me captive? You just wait, I'll listen to your conversations and learn enough about you to defeat you myself!"_

The soldiers were joined by another five humans and Leon considered breaking free and taking one of them for interrogation. A surreptitious tug at his bonds dissuaded him, the manacles seemed light, but they were stronger than the finest steel that he had come across. He sighed and turned his attention to his captors, cursing his carelessness. The soldiers dragged him in front of something that resembled the prototype Felaran second-generation Tank and carefully sat him down on a collapsible stool. A moment later, two more soldiers appeared and set up a folding table in front of him.

_"Leon, if you can hear me, move your left foot."_

Leon managed not to twitch at the sound of Dave's whisper, barely audible through the noise of the surrounding army. He slid his foot forwards and then suddenly realized that although Dave had to be careful in talking to him (wherever he was), he could talk to Dave without attracting attention. Half-turning to face one of the soldiers, he snarled the question on his mind.

_"FireLord, where are you?"_

_"Underneath the Tank you're in front of, hiding in the underbrush."_

_"These beings are like you."_

_"I know, they're of the same nation as the sky-general. This doesn't mean that we can trust them at once, be careful."_

The soldiers snapped to attention as a shorter man with three stars on his hat approached. Leon stood and deliberately pulled at his manacles.

"Untie his hands."

One of the soldiers obeyed and Leon rubbed at his wrists. The human sat on a second stool on the far side of the table and Leon followed suit. The human pointed to himself.

"Brown."

Leon stared at him and he repeated the same move.

_"FireLord, I think I should talk to him."_

_"Be careful!"_

The human Brown stared at him in perplexity and Leon allowed himself to lean back against the Tank and look round.

"Well, since you don't speak a civilized language, I guess that I'll have to speak to you in this one."

Brown stared at him, his eyes and mouth almost perfect circles while around him, the soldiers also reacted with shock.

"Who, how, wha'?"

Leon grinned without showing his teeth.

"In your barbaric form of speech, I am AirLord Leon, Messenger of Emperor Arrarch and one of the four Advisor-Generals who report to the Emperor and Empress only. I came here from Crown City to see this new threat to the United Lands, and I am _not_ pleased to find that the United States of America has launched an unprovoked invasion through the Shadows of Time!"

Brown stared at him, apparently unable to form a coherent thought.

"As AirLord, however, I am empowered to extend a truce in preparation for a treaty and possible alliance as long as you halt the advance of your forces before the sun reaches the top of its arc. Once you have done that, we shall talk again."

He leaned back against the Tank and stared at Brown.

"By the way, I am not moving from this spot. Go!"

Brown blinked several times and then stood.

"How do you know our language?"

Leon glared at him.

"We can discuss that later. Stop your advance or you will regret it."

.

_"FireLord, He's coming back. Get off the radio!"_

_"Confirmed."_

Brown approached warily and at Leon's wave, sat down.

"General Brown. You have stopped the advance. I thank you."

Brown looked at him and then craned his head, trying to understand how Leon could have seen the halt through the near-impenetrable screen of shrubs and trees.

"Do not concern yourself with how I know these things, just accept that I do. You are also missing one of your soldiers, a Private Peter Jenkins."

Brown didn't even try to hide his shock.

"He is safe, but only as long as I am. We regret the need for hostages but you can be assured that he will be treated well. We will return him once the situation is resolved."

"Are you telepathic or something?"

_"What's that?"_

_"Able to read minds or talk mind to mind."_

"No, we merely have other ways of talking across the miles."

Brown looked at him, then slowly bent to look under the Tank.

"There's someone under there!"

His cover blown, Dave scrambled out as Leon tackled Brown to the floor. Unsheathing his sword, he assumed a guard position as Leon jerked Brown to his feet in an attempt to use him as a human shield against the ring of rifles aimed at them.

"Check fire! Check fire!"

At Brown's command, the soldiers lowered their rifles slightly. Leon released Brown and stepped away, going back-to-back with Dave. Dave passed him his sword and pulled out a pair of pistols.

"Two of you?"

Dave turned to look at him and Brown caught a glimpse of his face through his helmet visor.

"You're human! No wonder that AirLord Leon here could speak English. Jesus, that explains more than it doesn't. You are?"

Dave sheathed one pistol and raised his visor.

"David Richardson, once of England, now of the United Lands."

Brown stared at him and then waved urgently. The soldier who was holding the weapons taken from Leon approached.

"Will you still agree to a truce if I agree to give you back your weapons?"

"Yes."

As Leon reclaimed his weapons, Dave removed his helmet and retrieved the tumbled stool.

"General Brown, as FireLord, senior Element-Lord in this locality and the pre-eminent human specialist in the United Lands, I hereby take over the negotiations. _Leon, I'll take over unless you object."_

_"You go ahead, you understand these people far better than I do."_

"General Brown, please satisfy my curiosity. Did you come through the Portal on purpose?"

"How the hell did you know about the Portal? It's classified!"

"How else could you all be here? Did you create the Portal or merely discover and stabilize it?"

"It was created from data gained after we lost an aircraft through one. I don't suppose…"

"Mariah Dunblane? Oh, she's here, or nearby at least. Unless things have gone wrong, she's at the local airbase."

"Hostage?"

"No." said Leon. "She's a valued colleague who runs our Air Force. She said that she was a Lieutenant in the USAF, so I think she'll probably want to stay in her current rank of Sky-General."

A beeping noise interrupted them. Dave unslung the radio and picked up the receiver.

_"FireLord. Go ahead."_

_"Dave? The scouts report that you've been captured by Americans."_

_"That's confirmed, Mariah. However, we have a truce. Their General is called Brown"_

"Alexander Sebastian Brown?"

Dave glanced at the General, who nodded.

"Yes, why?"

"He's my uncle! Do they have an airfield nearby?"

Dave looked up at Brown, who nodded again.

"Half a mile north, temporary runway."

"Did you copy that?"

"Yes. I'll be there soon and so will Elthara. We'll give them a show!"

.

The second plane touched down lightly and the turbine cowl moved to redirect the jetstream, slowing the plane enough that it came to rest exactly beside the first plane. As the metal ladder was swung into position, Elthara opened her cockpit and started to climb down, ignoring the nervous glances of the soldiers who had been press-ganged into acting as an unwilling ground-crew.

"Uncle Alex!"

General Brown opened his arms with a grin and Mariah hurled herself into his arms. They embraced fiercely and then Brown extended his arms to look at her.

"Thank god you're alright, Mariah. I thought that you'd gotten killed or something!"

Mariah grinned back at him and then turned slightly.

"What do you think of my Gryphon, Uncle."

"It's a very interesting plane, I don't think I've seen many flying catamarans."

Mariah swatted him while trying to restrain her giggles.

"General Brown, may I talk with you?"

"Of course, FireLord."

Brown stepped away from Mariah and walked over to Dave.

"I've just got off the radio with my Emperor and he wishes to meet your President, whoever he is."

"She, Chelsea Clinton."

Dave raised an eyebrow but forged ahead anyway.

"Have you discovered if the Portals are fixed relative to each end or can they be moved independently?"

"Well, we've only opened three, they seem to open fixed but can be moved once stabilized at both ends. Why?"

"Hmmm. Consider this, the United Lands to cede this valley to you as the price for an alliance and a matching valley in America. This valley then becomes your Portal nexus for Earth while the valley you give us becomes _our_ Portal nexus for the United Lands. In other words, you use this valley to connect all your embassies and cities directly while we do something similar for here."

Alexander's eyes widened and he stared at Dave in awe.

"That's an incredible idea, it'll revolutionize travel."

"If you bring a few rockets through, you can launch Portals into space. Imagine building a twin-reality space station that you can simply walk into from Earth. Do it right, you could even link to the Moons and crosslink there as well."

Brown stared at Dave, his mouth trying to work but no sound emerging.

"Naturally, all this is reliant on an alliance. At the least, we'll want free immigration between realities, total legal equality of felarans and humans as well as aid in upgrading and retraining our armed forces. Think you could help to swing it?"

Brown nodded.

"It'd totally revolutionize life on Earth! The economic shock would be enormous and the ecological aspects…"

"I'll get Elthara to go back to Crown City. Any chance you could get President Clinton here within the next two or three weeks?"

"I don't see why not. The tactical considerations alone would ensure her presence. Anything I can do to aid you?"

Dave glanced at a transport plane beside the runway.

"Actually, yes. I hate to ask this, but what range does that have?"

.

The camera-bulbs flashed as President Clinton and Emperor Arrarch both signed the Inter-Reality Interface Treaty (which was probably the fastest-written legal document in the history of both realities) and swapped copies in order to countersign. Putting down their pens, they stood and solemnly shook hands in front of the cheering crowd comprising military personnel of both realms. As the two rulers turned to face the crowd (and cameras of the human news-reporters, most of whom were still trying to adjust), Dave led the Element-Lords out to stand behind Arrarch while the joint chiefs of the United States Armed Forces strode on from the other side of the stage. Coming to attention, they looked out over the assembled throng as Chelsea stepped forwards to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, fellow citizens of America and subjects of the United Lands, I wish to announce that the new alliance between the United States of America and the United Lands is now in force. Let me be the first to welcome the felarans who have expressed a wish to migrate to America and to congratulate the humans who have asked to move to the United Lands. I know that the mingling of our peoples can only strengthen us both and I look forwards to a brighter future together."

Chelsea stepped back and Arrarch strode forwards. Mindful of the fact that most of the viewers were human, he chose to use English.

"To my subjects and the citizens of the United States of America, I hereby declare the United Lands/United States alliance is now in force. I wish to add two messages. To my people, we have made great strides over the last decade and now we have the chance to make even greater progress. Let us listen to what the Americans have to teach us and in turn teach them the skills that we have and which they have forgotten. To the Americans, I know that my people may seem frightening to you at first, but we wish only peace between us. By the terms of our alliance, we will come to your aid if you are imperilled, as you will come to ours. We seek to learn from you and to live amongst you and we invite you to come to live amongst us. We bring our strength and hunting skill to you, we ask only for your friendship in return. Let us remember that purity has value, but alloys are stronger by far."

The crowd started to cheer, the yells of the humans contrasting with yet blending with the roars of the felarans. As if it were a signal, the felaran band started to play the official anthem of the United Lands. Maria stared in shock and then turned to stare at Dave. Her lips moved and despite the overwhelming noise, Dave knew what she was asking. He nodded and she stared at him, her lips forming the sentence again.

"The Imperial March?!"


	5. Changes

**Interlude**

_The second Portal had seemed to have had no real effect, but then a third had been opened by the inhabitants of one reality and the number had expanded at an almost geometrical rate. The sheer number of Portals briefly threatened to cause the two reality-streams to coalesce, which might have been interesting but which would have ended the experiment, so the entities slightly altered the basic structure of null-space around the twin realities to hold them apart yet in unison. Soon the beings seemed to discover that the Portals that they were able to open needed to remain within a Light-minute of its opening (relative to the nearest gravity-distorting mass) to keep it active and a veritable network coalesced. The entities watched with interest, noting the myriad cross-links which bloomed between the two inhabited planets and their satellites, both natural and artificial. The experiment had succeeded beyond their wildest dreams and they detailed one of their own to watch and report while they spread out, seeking a new phenomenon to spark their interest._

_._

* * *

_._

* * *

_._

Dave looked out of the window of his tower at the city spread out on the far side of the lake, a city which now boasted a solar panel array on every roof and wind turbines lining the walls around the city. Although the semaphore towers remained, their shutters had since been replaced with specialized radio-relay units and mobile-phone antenna, their task changed from message-relay to communication nodes, a legacy of the three months of rapid technological enhancement courtesy of the Americans. A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts and he turned.

"Come."

The door opened and Leon walked in, grinning. He walked across the room and looked out at the view.

"Quite a view. Dave, the Eastern Islands have just requested annexation by the United Lands."

"I half-expected that. With the Portals and the new American technology and immigrants, we've become the first true Superpower on Felar. The orbital space station and Moonbase haven't hurt either. However, I don't think you came to discuss that. Why are you really here?"

"I cannot hide anything from you, Dave. Come in!"

The door opened again and Dave stared at the three humans who stood there.

"Dave, you gave me a new family, so I pulled rank and tracked down your old one for you while you were trying to control and direct the upgrades here."

Dave barely heard him as he walked forwards, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Mum, Dad, Brian, I…"

He didn't manage to finish his sentence before his younger brother slammed into him with a hug which threatened to crack his ribs. An instant later his parents had joined the embrace and Leon smiled wistfully as he watched.

.

"Damn bro, I can't believe it. Advisor to an emperor. Wow, that is so _cool_!"

Dave grinned at his younger sibling and then looked across at his parents who had finally settled on the other settee.

"I'm sorry about the grief I caused."

"It's not your fault you got dropped here, son."

Dave's father suddenly grinned and his wife nudged him.

"Frank, why are you grinning?"

"Sorry, darling. Dave, you remember that crack-selling thug who tried to kill you on the night you came here?"

"Gaz? Vaguely, yeah, what happened to him?"

"After you vanished, he was convicted of your murder, not surprising given his apparently insane story of you just vanishing. Once Leon managed to track us down, word leaked and he was released with an official apology."

"And?"

"Seems like he mouthed off about tracking you down and truly killing you, except there was a squad of felaran troopers in the pub, on leave from their new embassy. Anyway, to cut a long story short, he'll be out of hospital in another month and the plaster casts should be removed a few months after that. They weren't gentle with him."

Dave managed to stifle a grin.

"Serves him right, he definitely wanted to kill me. Now that you know I'm back, what are your plans? I'm afraid that as FireLord, my first duty is to the United Lands, I can't leave now."

"If I may," interrupted Leon, speaking for the first time since introducing Dave's family, "I have already made some arrangements. I am your co-equal after all and all that power must be good for something."

Dave turned and glared at Leon who just grinned back at him.

"Your father is a policeman, so I've asked him to help train our city guard in modern forensic techniques. Your brother has finished his education and I thought that he'd be a great help here as a general advisor until he finds a niche of his own. Your mother has already met Empress Yarla and..."

"Empress?" squeaked Lisa. "You never told me she was an Empress!"

Leon grinned wider.

"As I was saying, she has already met Empress Yarla and the two of them get along very well indeed. For now, I've assigned the quarters below this tower to them until they can purchase new homes in the city."

"You've arranged everything, haven't you?"

Leon nodded.

"I've been waiting to pay you back for totally rearranging my life all those years ago, Dave. Now I have and like you did to me, so now I have helped you attain happiness. I'm only sorry it took so long."

.

Dave entered the Throne Room and paused, looking left at the new Portal set slightly away from the wall. In front of it stood two dark-suited humans while a mass of pipes and conduits snaked out from the back and straight through the wall. Through the Portal and the glass-paned doors within it, the open door to the Oval Office was visible as well as the backs of a pair of felaran guards, clad in the new titanium-based armor which the army was replacing its old steel armor with.

"The new Portal to link the two realms. Now, the American President and I can confer whenever we wish without worry. The conduits are power, data and water guides, it seems that our water is actually purer than theirs, probably due to your insistence on the water-purifier filters all round the lake. The human Secret Service threw several fits at the notion of having a Portal in their White House but when they saw how defensive the castle is, they calmed down, although they were insistent on placing some of their personnel here. I told them they could if I placed mine on their side. It also doubles as an emergency exit should either the White House our the Castle be attacked. How was your reunion with your family?"

"Emotional, my Emperor."

"You are all pleased with the new arrangements?"

"Indeed, although mother almost had a heart attack when she found out that her newest friend was an Empress."

Arrarch grinned and leaned back on his throne.

"You should have seen the expressions on the human diplomats faces when they visited the stables and came face-to-face with the mammoths. I've assigned several to ceremonial duties on Earth, they seem to make quite an impression on the humans."

"Since they went extinct there many centuries ago, it is understandable. May I ask why you summoned me?"

Arrarch leaned forwards, his face intent.

"I wish for you to lead a team to Earth for me. You may not have heard, but they found the body of their enemy Asami… what was it again?"

"Osama Bin Laden, your Majesty." said one of the two Portal guards.

"Osama Bin Laden. Yes, he's been dead for several years. However, he had a lieutenant who has taken over and is operating near the Pakistan border. The most recent operation of this al… Frank?"

"Al Qaeda, your Majesty."

"Thank you. The most recent Al Qaeda operation killed one of my subjects and injured seven, two of them seriously. I want to send a message that I will not tolerate _any_ attacks on my people or my allies so I ask you to take the Flameguard to the area we know him to be and to bring him back to me, alive if possible, dead if not. President Chelsea assures me that you'll be provided with a translator who can speak the local language."

Dave bowed.

"I accept the mission. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. By the way, I've recruited a few new members for the Flameguard to replace the retirees and upgraded its equipment."

Dave looked up suspiciously but Arrarch's face betrayed nothing.

"Please prepare yourself for your task."

.

Dave stared at the Flameguard in near-shock, seeing almost two-dozen human faces amongst the eighty warriors under his command. The grizzled captain saluted.

"Sir, the Flameguard is ready for deployment."

"Very good, captain Kjiska. Do we have a route planned?"

"Yes sir. We'll be going via Washington, then through the American Embassy Portal Network to Pakistan and then north to the target area. Permission to mount up?"

"Permission granted."

Kjiska circled his fist above his head and the warriors split up, some moving to flame-patterned helicopters and fighter jets mounting impressive arrays of weaponry, others to a variety of tanks, all-terrain vehicles and even enclosed motorbikes that looked like they were from a sci-fi movie.

"Over here sir."

Dave walked over to the tank and stared at it.

"I don't recognize the design."

"American-Felaran M5A2 "Battlecat" tank, command variant. One primary turret-cannon, twin vulcan rotary machine-guns mounted for independent remote targeting, aft-mounted mortar for high-arc shots, multiple secondary machine-guns and defensive systems."

Dave looked at its sleek, slightly rounded lines and walked round to where Kjiska was perched. Climbing up using the footrests and grab-handles, he settled himself in the commanders cupola and looked at the array of screens in front of him. Kjiska dropped into the gunners chair and craned his neck.

"Permission to move out?"

Dave nodded and Kjiska stood up and thrust his fist forward. The roaring of engines shattered the morning and Dave pulled himself upright for a better view as the convoy lurched into motion, heading towards the 25-meter radius archway which led from Crown City to Washington and the American Portal network.

.

The C-shaped American Embassy with its Portal was a small speck on the horizon behind the convoy. Dave tilted his head back to gaze up at the mountains and took a deep breath of the crisp air.

"Good to be back on Earth, sir?"

"I didn't realize how much I missed it until now."

"I understand, sir. If I'd been separated from Felar for almost a decade, I'd miss the old dust-bowl as well."

Motion on the mountain tugged at Dave's attention and he raised his binoculars to look. On the upper slopes, a single goatherd stood, watching the convoy with an expression of shocked curiosity.

"How far to that target zone?"

"Another couple of hours, sir. We're stopping at a town called Chitral to refuel at the temporary base there, we'll be stopping overnight and leaving in the morning. The helicopters will be with us, the jets have been diverted to Islamabad and will provide air cover when we move out. Intelligence says that the base used by Al Qaeda is on the south-western side of the mountain called Nowshak. That is where this Osama Mohammed fellow is currently located."

"I can't wait to meet him."

Kjiska smiled and then turned his attention to the road ahead. A few moments passed before Dave spoke again

"What do you think of the new recruits?"

"The humans?"

At Dave's nod, Kjiska frowned slightly, marshaling his thoughts.

"Physically, they have less strength and speed than us, although their stamina is actually slightly better than ours. Their reflexes and senses are less sharp, but their mastery of the new technology compensates for that. All in all, I am pleased to have them. You know that half are former SEALs while six of the others are ex-SAS? I did not know what that meant until they explained it, since then I've had them training the others in their preferred combat skills."

"What do they know about me?"

Kjiska glanced across in confusion and then understanding dawned.

"They know that you were the first to cross through the Shadows of Time and you were almost single-handedly responsible for creating the United Lands. They also know that your ceremonial costume is that of the Grim Reaper, the personification of death itself. Why didn't you tell me that?"

Dave blushed with embarrassment.

"It was the result of a very complicated series of events, Kjiska, and our version of Death is completely different from the humans."

Kjiska gave him a long look.

"Dave, you know that you think of yourself as felaran?"

"I do?"

"You do. It shows once you know what to look for. You keep referring to yourself as a felaran, not as a human. Given the legal equality here introduced by America and implemented across most of the globe as part of the re-negotiated aid programs America runs, it probably doesn't matter and to those of us with fur, it's a great compliment."

Dave nodded slowly.

"I'm glad you think that way."

.

The gate rattled shut behind the last unit of the convoy and Dave pulled himself out of his seat and scrambled down to the ground. Turning, he came face to face with one of the new human members of the Flameguard.

"Any orders, FireLord?"

"Nothing unusual. Tell Kjiska to get some volunteers to take night-watch shift duty for three shifts, I'll be on the middle one. Get everyone fed and settled and so on."

"Yes sir."

The guardsman saluted and strode off to fulfill his duties and Dave removed his helmet and wiped at the sweat which threatened to run into his eyes.

"Is the whole country this hot? It feels like I'm standing next to the Lava Falls!"

"It gets colder at night, sir."

Dave half-turned and spotted the speaker, another human who was ranked second only to Kjiska.

"I'm afraid that I've yet to catch up with the personnel changes. You are?"

"Lieutenant John Graves, ex-SAS. I emigrated to the United Lands after my unit participated in a tactical exercise against some felarans and came a distant second, quite a humbling experience. I decided to transfer to the United Lands Army, got accepted and then found myself recruited for the Flameguard. I'm honored to meet you, sir, heard all about your adventures."

"All of them?"

"Yes sir. All of them from the day the Fireguard reported for duty. Heard about _that_ from one of the veterans. Very gutsy, sir, gives us all a great example to live up to."

Before Dave could respond, Kjiska returned and saluted.

"All set up, sir. The meal is being served, will you eat with us as normal?"

"Yes, I think I'd better. I have this desire to learn just what tall tales my veterans are telling the new guys."

.

"So Dave charged forwards, his sword flashing in the light." said Kjiska, his voice rolling across the room in measured tones. "The enemy pikemen saw him coming and braced ready to spit him like a piece of meat but at the last second, he dropped down and slid underneath the blades, rising like a vengeful monster in their ranks. His sword sliced through a dozen of them before they could act and they tried to attack him with daggers, unable to use their pikes against him. When they dropped their pikes to pull out their blades, the rest of us charged in his wake, smashing through them like a mammoth through a woven fence and sending them fleeing. It was a great battle."

Conversation restarted throughout the mess hall as Kjiska turned slightly in his seat to grin at Dave who was trying to decide whether to sink his burning face in his hands or try to ignore the effects of the recitation.

"You've been waiting ages to tell that story in public, haven't you?"

Kjiska shrugged, unrepentant.

"It was the first time I saw a human in combat and I was impressed at how much violence such a small being could create. I've admired you since, and my proudest day was being promoted to replace Elthara."

"Who, sir?"

Kjiska turned to face the questioner.

"Elthara was the first Captain of the Flameguard. She was reassigned to the United Lands Air Force and is currently second only to Sky-General Mariah Dunblane."

The human nodded before turning his attention back to his nearly-finished meal.

.

The explosion hadn't even started to fade when Dave slammed through the tent-flap, sword in one hand and machine-gun in the other. A crackle of gunfire marked the locus of the attack on the base and he sprinted towards it.

"FireLord, wait!"

Dave slowed and half-turned as Kjiska sprinted towards him, holding a familiar bundle. Dave looked down and realized that in his rush, he was still clad only in his trousers. Nodding his thanks, he hauled on his tunic and rapidly donned his body armor, the fasteners snapping it together. Jamming his helmet on his head, he resumed his progress towards the gunfire.

"We may need air support."

"Already summoned, sir. I've also put an emergency call in for a tanker for air-air refueling should the fight last."

Dave hurled himself into one of the already occupied foxholes around the perimeter of the camp and scanned the surrounding countryside. Behind him, a steadily increasing chorus of motors announced the activation of the armed vehicles.

"Kjiska, get to the command tank and co-ordinate things. Use the tank-vulcans to strafe the areas in which the attackers are hiding, then follow with targeted bombardment by HE and napalm. Let's show them the _felaran_ way of fighting!"

Kjiska saluted and scrambled back towards the vehicles. Dave ignored his retreat and balanced his gun on the edge of the foxhole. Spotting a sparkle of gunfire, he ignored the sound of the bullets slicing past him and fired a short burst. The incoming fire ceased and an instant later, a sound of mortal agony cut through the air. As if it were a signal, a dozen other guns fired at the base, only to be answered by the roar of over twenty vulcan cannons, each firing mixed rounds of armor piercing, dum-dum and tracer for maximum carnage. The hills seemed to tremble under the impact and then the primary guns opened up, each one targeting a different area and turning specific areas of the surrounding countryside into something resembling hell.

"Bloody hell!"

Dave glanced sideways and recognized Lieutenant Graves.

"Never seen this sort of thing before?"

The firing stopped as if cut off by an axe and the roar of vehicles altered as they started to move into new positions.

"Never. I thought the Americans were trigger-happy, but felarans manage to combine their love of overwhelming firepower with British accuracy and control."

"Many years of training and combat. We've gone from swords and battleaxes to pikes, rifles and machine guns within a decade. We know all levels of combat, not just the modern sort, so we don't show much mercy."

Graves looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"You know that you refer to yourself as a felaran, sir?"

"It has been pointed out to me, yes. You try living among non-humans as the only one of your species for close to five years and as one of two for another four and see how you get on."

"With your permission, sir, I'll pass."

A second burst of fire lashed out at the base, answered almost immediately by the massed vulcans and cannons. The thunder of the weapons roared for almost a minute before silencing again. A sudden slithering noise marked the appearance of a soldier holding out a comm-set.

"Sir, comm-call from the Pentagon."

Dave nodded his thanks and took the handset.

"FireLord here."

"This is General Kanamashi of the Pentagon. Our surveillance satellite just cleared the horizon, Please confirm you are in contact."

"We've been fired on and returned fire if that's what you mean."

"We have the area on infra-red now. The attackers are retreating northeast. We'll dump the sat-feed to your command post."

"Good. Anything else?"

"Yes. We spotted observers due north of your position and intercepted communications. One of the observers was Osama Mohammed, we've confirmed it by voice-print."

Dave froze and then waved his arm frantically.

"Mount up, we're moving out NOW!"

.

Dave looked up at the electro-periscope screen and then down at the overhead view as seen from the satellite. The tank jolted slightly and his comm activated.

"FireLord, the ground is getting rough, we may not be able to continue much further."

"Copy that, Kjiska. Are you looking at the sat-view?"

"Yes sir, why?"

"A new group of heat sources just appeared almost out of nowhere. I think that we may have located their cave complex."

"Are we going to attack it?"

"Yes and no. Send the co-ordinates to one of the planes, I want it hit with a missile barrage in exactly three minutes."

"But Osama's at least five minutes from the cave."

"I know, I want _him_ alive. Hit the cave then send the helicopters in low and fast to strafe above him. I want him herded down into the valley where it's smoother."

"I see. Brilliant, sir."

Dave sat back in his seat and watched as the dots of Osama's party moved slowly towards the hidden caves. A few moments passed, then a sudden cluster of bright dots seemed to race across the screen, converging on the caves and their sentries. The screen seemed to flicker with the thermal pulse and the sentry dots were engulfed in a brighter , flickering blob of light. As if he'd given them a script to follow, the party they were pursuing turned and fled downhill, into the valley. Dave climbed out of the turret and tapped his helmet-com.

"Kjiska, I'm taking a jeep to the front to join the recon screen, you take over. Get Graves into the command tank if you need backup, he's ex-SAS so he'll probably be able to keep on top of things."

As Kjiska responded, Dave jumped from the tank into the flanking jeep. The driver looked up in shock, then grinned as Dave pointed ahead. Dave grabbed at the roll-bar as the jeep surged forwards. Behind them, a figure standing on the back of a quad-bike reached out for one of the handholds on the tank.

"I'm on the main gun."

The gunner nodded and stepped back, allowing Dave to take the controls of the heavy machine gun. As Dave flicked off the safeties, the gunner crouched down and picked up a grenade launcher. The jeep slowed slightly as it moved into a gap between a quad bike and an enclosed motorcycle.

"Eleven o'clock!"

Dave's head snapped round and saw the group of camel-riders galloping away from them. Without orders, the driver accelerated again, gaining rapidly on the fugitives. Dave glanced round and saw the other recons following them.

"They're splitting!"

"So are we! All units, this is FireLord. The enemy is trying to flee. Spread out and intercept, I want them alive. Kjiska, Graves, if either of you see one who looks like he may escape, vector someone onto them!"

The sound of bullets whistling past distracted Dave and he ducked. The gunner stood and fired in a single motion. The grenade impacted on the ground between two of the riders, the shockwave hurling them and their steeds to the ground.

"Drive between, I'm on the left!"

As the jeep roared between the two semi-stunned enemies, Dave leapt off and collided with his target, the impact flattening him. A sudden cut-off yelp marked the successful capture of the second one by the gunner. As Dave started to tie up his captive, the main units of his force drew up and a spotlight illuminated him. There was a thoughtful silence and then Kjiska's amplified voice spoke.

"Sir, you... got him."

"Osama Mohammed?"

"Yes sir. Congratulations."

Dave looked down at the still-dazed captive he was securing. The face did indeed look familiar.

"This is going to turn into another tale, isn't it?"

.

Dave looked down at the orders again and then up at the view in front of him. As he had been commanded, he'd led the Flameguard back to Crown City via the Great Arch portal located on the roadway approaching the main gate of both Crown City and Washington. Ahead of the column, the crowds (comprising both felaran and human) were already starting to cheer. He sighed once more and stood up, moving to the front of the official open-top parade vehicle assigned to him. Behind him, Kjiska and Graves moved into position at his right and left as his 2nd and 3rd in command respectively. At the back of the vehicle, Osama stood, flanked by four sword-equipped felaran guards detached from the palace regiment for this purpose.

"Well, here we go again."

Graves looked at him oddly but Kjiska had to turn his laughter into a nearly-realistic coughing fit.

"Yes, FireLord. You do seem to give us many reasons to celebrate."

"Anyone know what's going to happen to Osama?"

Graves answered.

"Actually, I believe I do. I was informed yesterday that the felaran equivalent of the Kerguelen Islands near Antarctica, previously uninhabited, has been turned into prison islands, with a fortress constructed offshore and multiple anti-air emplacements surrounding the islands, a project kept secret until now. It is likely that Osama will be taken there and placed on one of the islands to live out the rest of his life."

Dave fought down a grin.

"He won't be a martyr. I like it. I hope you're right, although I seem to recall hearing something about the prison aspect. The fact that it's on Felar rather than Earth will make it harder for any fanatics to stage a rescue and the rotational difference will prevent them from opening a direct Portal from Earth."

Behind them, Osama started to curse. Kjiska tilted his head.

"You understand Arabic?"

"Of course. You know that although we felarans do not innovate well, we learn very quickly. He's cursing you, me, John Graves and all our families. He's really very inventive, but not that accurate."

Dave burst out laughing as he waved to the jubilant crowd.

.

Osama glared at Emperor Arrarch and President Clinton and unleashed a stream of vituperation at them. Arrarch waited until he stopped and then started to speak.

"Do you deny that you are Osama Mohammed, the leader of the terrorist group known as Al Qaeda?"

Osama simply glared at him and Arrarch shrugged.

"Your organisation killed one of my subjects and injured seven more as well as thousands of citizens from the country I am allied with. I cannot allow this to go unpunished, yet I am, unlike you, merciful. Your guilt has been proven to me beyond any chance of doubt or error. Nevertheless, you will be neither executed nor imprisoned away from the open air for your actions, heinous though they were. Instead, you will be taken to a remote island and placed ashore. You will not be allowed to leave the island, but will be given regular parcels of food, medicine and survival tools to allow you to live. In addition, since I am not cruel, you will also be given a copy of your holy book, a tent to shield you from the elements and several changes of clothing. Do you wish to speak out against the sentence or explain the reason for your actions?"

"You have no right to do this to me! I am beyond your petty laws, I serve Allah and Allah alone!"

"I do not wish to interrupt your service of Allah, merely place you where you can do no harm."

"I will do as Allah wants!"

"Then, if it is Allah's will that you be freed, Allah will undoubtedly carry you to Earth to resume your work. If Allah does not, you may wish to rethink how you serve this Allah of yours."

Osama glared at Arrarch.

"Allah will destroy you for your actions!"

"I grow tired of your ranting. Since you choose not to offer a defense, you will be taken to the Fortress of the Sea and placed on the Far Islands. Take him away and prepare him for his journey. FireLord, please remain for a moment."

Osama tried to lunge forwards but was bodily picked up by the felaran guards and marched out of the hall. Dave watched him go and then turned back to Arrarch.

"My Emperor?"

"FireLord, it has come to my attention that you have not taken a true vacation for several years. Since no other crises seem imminent, I ask you to go somewhere and enjoy yourself. I have also tasked AirLord Leon with doing the same, I am sure you two and your family will undoubtedly find some mischief to get into."

Dave grinned and bowed.

"As you command, my Emperor. However, may I first fulfill my task and see Osama Mohammed to the safety of the Far Islands?"

"You may."

.

Dave peered over the battlement, noting the way that the steel-covered wall curved outwards as it descended, forming a smooth curve that ended flush with the rocky ridge that formed the original shoreline of the island. He stepped back and them walked over to where Osama was standing next to a gap in the battlements.

"Well, here we are. You've probably worked it out by now. You slide down the wall and we send your supplies down after you. The wall is too smooth for you to climb back up but if you should be granted freedom, we'll throw down a rope and pull you up again. There are already a trio of murderers and a dozen or so other terrorists on the island, so I'm sure you'll soon feel at home. There are no jailers on the island so the laws are whatever you and the inmates decide. Ready?"

Osama glared at him with a defiant expression and took a step away from the gap.

"Very well. Pikes!"

Osama stared as the surrounding soldiers leveled their pikes at him. Swallowing, he turned and slowly stepped back to the gap. Sitting down, he gripped the bar and let himself dangle before letting go. Dave leaned out over the battlement and watched his progress down the wall.

"He's down and safe. Drop the supplies to him and let's go."

The four parcels and a bundle of agricultural tools slid down the wall and Dave turned to face the Portal. On the other side, Leon returned his gaze.

"Time to go on holiday!"


	6. Holiday Interrupted

Dave stared at the unusual sight off-shore. Resembling a sphere on a stick, it had a dozen tubes expelling water in curving arcs. Leon followed his gaze and smiled.

"Off-shore power generation unit."

Dave looked at him in shock.

"It's a Portal-based thing. Two portals are placed there, each with one end underwater in a mesh-screen. The water pressure pushes the water through the Portal and the generator turbines and comes out in the other reality. Net result, free power."

"How long have they been in operation?"

"The first was initiated about six months ago, they've been multiplying ever since. Coupled with the Moonbase nuclear reactors and the ever-expanding Solar Mirrors, they've cut power-generation pollution on Earth in half already. You humans are incredible at coming up with new ideas on how to use Portals."

Dave nodded and turned his attention back ahead of the ferry where one of the most famous statues in history stood. Brian moved beside him.

"The Statue of Liberty. I never thought that I'd get to visit it, especially not in such company."

"And what is wrong with the company?" inquired Leon.

"Nothing's wrong, but to be here with two of the most famous people on two worlds, one of whom is my brother? No way could I have imagined that."

Leon looked up at the statue and grinned.

"That's the biggest no-fur I've ever seen."

The ferry nestled against the pier and they disembarked and started to walk up to the base of the statue. They paused at the main entrance and Leon saw the inscription.

" _Give me your tired, your poor"  
_ _Your huddled masses yearning to breathe free,  
_ _"The wretched refuse of your teeming shore.  
_ _"Send these, the homeless, tempest-tost to me,  
_ _"I lift my lamp beside the golden door!_ "

He half-turned and gazed across to where America sprawled across the horizon.

"How you humans manage to create such moving words, I don't know. No felaran would ever be able to write like this."

"You might be surprised, Leon. Remember, human and felaran culture has already started to mingle. Look over there."

Leon turned and a smile appeared on his face at the sight of a bunch of human tourists garbed in jeans, trainers and felaran-style wrapped tunics with hooded cloaks.

"I see what you mean. Clothes and food, then thought and full integration."

The guard at the door stiffened to attention as the trio passed through and walked into the display room. Leon stared round with interest.

"You humans sure have a good grasp of your history."

"It's something of a hobby for some of us. Have the historians started to decode the felaran history yet?"

"Indeed. I saw one of them as she went on about the need to preserve ancient historical artifacts so that they could be properly examined. When someone showed her the records room, I thought that she'd have a stroke due to the lack of organisation in it. Several universities have since become involved in piecing together felaran history, they seem to find it absolutely fascinating to have an non-human culture to study."

"Anything else you find fascinating about us humans?"

Leon looked at Brian and smiled.

"Your old-style sci-fi is fascinating, although it seems sadly limited. Many authors are re-writing their series to take the concept of twin-realities into account, your David Weber in particular has started a new series which has the concept of spaceships switching between the realities during combat. The felaran authors are still trying to get their claws into the concept of sci-fi, we haven't quite managed to take technology for granted yet, to many of us it still seems like magic. I myself have gained an appreciation for your Star Wars saga."

Dave stared to their right.

"Isn't that Shreeajh?"

Dave's companions both half-turned and followed his gaze.

"So it is, I wonder who that human with him is?"

"Let's find out."

They moved over to where Shreeajh and his companion were conversing.

"Good morning."

Shreeajh glanced up, his eyes seemingly magnified by the spectacles that his deteriorating vision forced him to wear. He blinked and then smiled in recognition.

"FireLord Dave, AirLord Leon, Brian Richardson. Good morning to you. May I present my colleague, Frank Westman, a fellow scholar. Frank, these fine men are Dave, Leon and Brian, Dave's brother."

Frank shook the proffered hands (and paw), smiling as he did so.

"Frank agreed to show me some of the sights of Earth and we have been having some fascinating conversations. Did you know that even now, total sexual equality is not practiced among a large proportion of humanity? Until he told me, I thought that we felarans were backwards in that regard, now I find that we are among the most modern in that respect. It would appear that despite all the Portals… what is it Dave? I've seen that look on your face before."

Both Brian and Leon turned to look at Dave, who was staring at nothing in a fiercely abstracted way.

"Shreeajh, you're on the board which monitors Portal creation and usage, yes?"

"Indeed."

"Hasn't it occurred to you that it's strange that the Portals only link our two realities?"

"Well, I'm not up to date on the basic maths, but the nature of the Portals means that they have to pass across the reality barrier."

"You're missing my point. We've created _thousands_ of Portals, but only linked our two realities. None of the Portals have linked to _any_ other reality and there have to be billions out there, if not more. Why _only_ our two realities?"

Shreeajh opened his mouth to answer and then froze.

"How do we _know_ where the Portals are?"

"We know where we open them and can detect their current positions from orbit. In addition, each opened Portal emits a resonance pulse when it is created."

"Do we have full-world coverage in the two realities?"

"I think so, why do you ask?"

"Because, old friend, consider this. The first Portal, or the first we know about dropped me into your reality. The second moved Mariah across while a thousand instruments were recording data on her and all around her and again it led her into your reality. All the Portals opened since have crossed exactly the same inter-reality barrier and it just occurred to me that I _don't know why!_ What if someone _else_ manages to open a portal to _us_?"

Silence seemed to descend on the group for a few minutes and then Leon spoke.

"Dave, to have another Portal open from elsewhere would be almost impossible."

"Like the first two that we know of? The ones we _still_ can't explain?"

Leon froze as he considered the implications.

"And consider this. If someone can open Portals, could they disrupt them? You know just how much the infrastructure of the two worlds has shifted to take full advantage of the Portals and the free power they allow us to generate. What would happen if they were suddenly all closed?"

"Chaos."

"Yes. Leon, I'm going to have to cut my vacation short. I don't like the thoughts that have occurred to me at all and I think that it's time to spread the worry."

.

The members Portal Administration Inter-Reality Service board, both human and felaran, stared at him with expressions ranging from incredulous to near-panic. If the subject-matter had not been quite so serious, Dave would have burst into laughter. After almost half a minute of silence, the chairwoman started to speak.

"Let me see if I understand this, FireLord. You believe that we could be contacted by another advanced civilization that has learned how to construct and utilize Portals and you want to find ways to discover these realities as fast as possible and to do what?"

"If they are backwards, ally ourselves with them and bring them up to our level without compromising them. If equal, trade with them and sign mutual-defense treaties. If more advanced, approach with caution and try not to offer insult. If friendly, reciprocate and if hostile, figure out how to protect ourselves. If there are no other realities out there, we need to know _why_ not and if there are, we need to know why we've only been able to connect our two together. We've taken the Portals for granted, ladies and gentlebeings of PAIRS, I think it's time and past that we examined them and discovered the _how_ and _why_ of them, not just their usage."

As the chairwoman nodded, the doors burst open and a messenger sped round the tabled and dropped a pad in front of her. She glanced at it and then stared, turning almost white. A sudden suspicion rose in Dave's mind.

"An unauthorized Portal?"

She nodded.

"Earth?"

She nodded again.

"Origin unknown?"

At her third nod, Dave sprinted towards the door. He managed to stop cursing long enough to switch on his comm.

"Kjiska, mount everyone up, we've got new guests!"

The new Portal loomed ahead of them and Dave frowned at it and the activity surrounding it, activity comprising humans and military-like ones at that.

"That looks like no Portal I've ever seen before."

Kjiska lowered his field-glasses and frowned.

"I agree, FireLord. Normal Portals are purposefully created as small as possible since the force needed to move them is proportional to the square and square again of their size, one of the scientists said the diameter hyper-cubed. That Portal is the biggest I've ever seen and the edge is all wrong."

Dave lifted his binoculars and stared through them.

"I see what you mean. Our Portals are essentially perfect discs of no thickness with borders that remain stable, but this one seems to be almost oval and rippling round the edges. If they don't get it properly stabilised, it'll collapse and maroon them. That size must severely limit their ability to move it."

"It's not clear!"

Dave and Kjiska glanced at Graves.

"The portal, it's not transparent, it's more translucent and it's rippling as well. How the heck can they throw a comm-beam radio signal through there without distortion?"

Dave looked left and right at the combined forces of the United States and United Lands holding a perimeter a mile away from the new Portal and sighed.

"Graves, contact the other Element Lords for me, tell them to prep reinforcements and get them here. I have a nasty feeling that we may need them. Kjiska, you have better language skills than I do, you're with me. We'll get into formal armour and take a pair of bikes out to the Portal to see if we can communicate with these new humans. I'll leave my comm on, make sure it's all recorded. If the toilet hits the windmill, I want it to be clear that _I_ didn't do the throwing."

"Yes sir."

.

Dave slowly pushed back the canopy of the bike and dismounted, keeping an eye on the squad of humans who seemed almost scared to see him. Their uniforms seemed familiar to him for some reason but the memory eluded him. The sound of the second bike opening alerted him to Kjiska's presence and the squad which had been sent to meet him reacted, bunching up and gripping their weapons more tightly.

"Kjiska, go slow. Try not to look intimidating."

"Trying like hell, sir."

Dave fought to hide a grin even as he saw the leader of the squad stare at him. He barked an order and one of the troopers turned and sprinted back towards the Portal.

"German."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. He said 'Tell the commander we've met a nippon and his pet', probably seen your armor style before. I don't think this is going to be pleasant."

Dave nodded slightly and half-turned to watch a four-wheeled vehicle approach. The stance of the man standing in the back nagged at him again.

"Kjiska, we'll use felaran between ourselves from now on. They don't seem familiar with anything like you, so the chance of them knowing it are almost non-existent."

Before Kjiska could reply, the strangely primitive jeep pulled to a stop and the standing officer dismounted. He marched towards them and Dave's eyes suddenly focused on the stylized letters on the man's collar. His breath caught in his throat and he started praying that the man was not going to do what he feared. The officer snapped to attention in front of Dave, managing to ignore Kjiska, and his right arm rose.

"Heil Hitler!"

"Claws of the hunter! Kjiska, studied human WWII yet?"

"Actually, yes. Why?"

"I think he's from a reality where the Nazis won and from the sound of it, either Adolf Hitler's still alive or his kid's the ruler!"

The officer frowned as he tried to follow the guttural syllables but suddenly seemed to brighten.

"Jahwol. Adolf Hitler, Fuhrer."

"He's Adolf's son?"

"No, Fuhrer was the title Adolf took when he seized control of Germany. You speak German?"

"Fluently."

"Thank the Hunter. Okay, introduce me as FireLord etc and yourself as my translator. Do not refer to Arrarch's species!"

Kjiska nodded, frowned slightly and then reeled of an impressive string of formal German. The officer stared at them with a mixture of shock and fear before he managed to regain control of his face and respond.

"He wants to know if our leader would consent to meet his leader to discuss sovereignty of the Portal and its area."

"Shit. Um, tell him that his request will take some time to reach the President."

Kjiska translated and the officer responded sharply.

"Do I say that the President and the Emperor are the same or different?"

"Ah. Um, say that the United Lands and the United States have been allied for many years and that the President is the elected leader of the States while the Emperor is the hereditary leader of the Lands. Since this is the States, the President has priority. Avoid using continental names if possible"

Once again Kjiska translated and the officer responded.

"He asks for permission to have the Fuhrer to bring an honor-guard of no less than a thousand men."

"Tell him our tradition limits to one hundred and no weapons which cannot be carried by a single man. As this is the States, the President will probably authorize a temporary truce."

Dave listened to the quick discussion.

"He asks if we have radio technology that we can use to contact the President."

"Tell him yes, but that actual transportation will take a while."

The officer seemed pleased and nodded.

"Do I tell him about out Portal network?"

"No. This Portal is obviously very different from ours. Thank him for his help and let's withdraw."

"He wants to know the name of our president."

Dave sighed and nodded. Once again Kjiska and the officer spoke and he jerked in surprise. He looked at them and then in a manner far too casual to be anything other than intentional, he bowed to them and walked off.

""I think he was surprised to learn that she's a she."

"The Nazi Party was patriarchal and keen on the subjugation and extermination of 'Lesser Races'. I think that a fast retreat may be in order."

They re-mounted their bikes and fired up the engines just as a monolith of steel started to transit the Portal.

"Shit! A Tank! Let's get out of here, they're invading!"

The gravel under the wheels of the bikes flew backwards as the bikes accelerated wildly, weaving in a pattern that made accurate targeting difficult. The wisdom of the maneuver was proven as the new Tank opened fire and a fountain of dirt erupted.

"Crap! FireLord to all armed units, code Zulu! Say again, Zulu, Zulu, Zulu! Invasion underway, get the hell here _now_!"

The Portal rippled again as three planes flew through, powered by propeller engines. Two of them cleared the Portal, the third had obviously misjudged its path as it came out missing its right wing. In seemed to drop and then spiraled straight into the ground, vanishing in the explosions of the bombs it carried. The other two started to climb and then suddenly vanished in bright flashes as supersonic missiles intersected their flight paths.

"FireLord, this is Graves. Your transmission has been noted and we're moving in now. Air support is on its way."

A second fountain of dirt marked the continuing hostile presence of the Nazi Tank, a presence suddenly wiped from the land by a third missile. Ahead of Dave, the horizon suddenly seemed to spawn the tanks and armed vehicles of the Flameguard, their presence enhanced by the helicopters above them and the jets screaming past at insanely low altitudes to engage the planes passing through the Portal.

"Kjiska, get to the second Command Tank. Graves, where are you?"

"In the Third Command Tank sir. The Primary Tank is waiting for you with a replacement rider for your bike."

Dave slewed his bike in a tire-spinning turn to intersect the passage of his Tank.

"Copy that, Graves."

.

The area around the Portal was a wasteland of burning vehicles, corpses and groaning wounded while entire batteries of artillery pointed at the Portal from behind hastily-raised earthworks and barriers. Dave looked at it from a rise while noise behind him heralded the arrival of Leon.

"Dave, are we at war?"

"Yes. Inter-reality at that. Have our scientists managed to get a look at the new Portal yet?"

"Not much of one, but they seem rather excited by it. Something about resonance and dimensional sheer if I could follow them."

"Any theories?"

"One postulated that due to the first Portals, Felar and Earth somehow synchronized, thus allowing the development of our Portals. This Portal seems to be radically different, it actually has a thickness. In addition, we think that it may be less stable and even harder to manipulate."

"That is good news."

Dave stiffened at the familiar voice.

"My Emperor, you should not be this close to this new Portal. If they open a second one or throw a nuke through, it could prove disastrous."

"My scientists have analysed as much data as they can from that which has been collected. They currently think that this new Portal can only be created, stabilized or shut down, but not otherwise manipulated. It has a very strange resonance frequency, almost twin frequencies that intersect. Since our Portals have only one frequency, my scientists postulate that these Portals can only be randomly generated, with no control over where they go to. If they could be generated to order, the invasion would have encompassed many Portals."

"Any orders?"

"As long as the other end of that Portal is unsecured, we are in danger of invasion. We must establish a beach-head on the other side and seize control of the Portal for ourselves. President Chelsea has historians and writers trying to determine what awaits on the other side based on what we heard from the conversation and the prisoners we are now interrogating."

"Well, I'll get the Flameguard ready to roll. We'll need UAV's and recon probes to secure data to get some idea of what awaits on the other side."

"The Airguard is ready to back you up."

"Thank you, Leon. It seems like it may be a long and hard war."

.

The batteries of cannon fired in carefully sequenced order and the Portal seemed to ripple as the supersonic projectiles vanished through it from various angles on both sides. A moment later, a pair of hastily-constructed unmanned armoured vehicles entered the Portal from each side, machine-gun turrets starting to track as they passed through.

"That should break the formations that the returning UAV reported."

The portal rippled as a pair of small beacons were fired back through.

"Okay, everyone insure IFF is active and let's go!"

Dave dropped down into the command seat and sealed the hatch as the command tank moved forwards in a long line of Tanks. Activating the electro-periscope, he watched the Tanks ahead seem to vanish into the silvery maw of the Portal. The Portal loomed large and a faint tingling sensation seemed to suffuse him as the Tank passed through it.

"That was odd."

"Say again, sir?"

"The Portal transit, it felt odd. Something else for the scientists to think about. Where's the enemy?"

"First units report total annihilation of defenses sir. Shall we send the signal back to Earth?"

"Yes. Lets get our beach-head built and stabilized as soon as possible. Anyone know where we are?"

"The few remaining UAV's are show an area very similar to America. Evidence of recent combat in the area, one of them is showing what appears to be an armed refugee column north-north-west. It's being harried by some Nazi forces."

"Send a group of recon and light armor to intercept, covered by a few combat-choppers and jets. I want a felaran in charge, let's make it perfectly clear that we aren't Nazi-affiliates."

"Yes sir."

.

Dave stared at the old woman who sat on the stool in front of him, her posture proud and unbeaten despite her torn clothing. Behind her, a pair of soldiers stood at attention, their tattered tunics dyed red and their much-patched fur helmets pulled low enough to almost hide their eyes from view. Although their varied weapons were obviously second-hand and had seen much use, they held them as if they were the official rifles which they had started with. All three of them tried to concentrate on him but their eyes kept drifting towards the armed felarans bustling around the camp.

"You are Her Majesty Elizabeth Windsor the second, monarch-in-exile of the former United Kingdom?"

"I am. Who are you?"

"FireLord Dave Richardson of the United Lands of Felar, part of the Twin Reality Coalition. My forces made transit through the Portal instigated by the Nazi forces in the locality, we've destroyed those forces and are seeking information about this reality."

"Why did you destroy them?"

"They discovered that the land that they discovered, the United States of America, is ruled by a woman. Thinking us weak, they launched an invasion through their Portal in order to establish a position of strength. We could not allow that."

"Why did you help us?"

Dave looked at her. In another person, the words would have been angry or pathetic but she spoke them in terms of pure curiosity.

"My birth-realm has had experiences with our own version of the Nazi organisation. Many of the survivors swore that they would not allow it to happen again. Once we know the event which caused our realities to diverge so much, we can plan how to overcome the Nazis and restore freedom to your reality."

.

"1940."

Dave looked up at Graves and cocked an eyebrow.

"Roosevelt was forced out of office by Wendell Wilkie who pursued aggressively isolationist policies. At the same time, Chamberlain, who had managed to overcome the political obstacles in his career and remain in office, tried to negotiate but failed and an invasion was launched of England. Without aid from America, the United Kingdom was defeated and Winston Churchill sacrificed himself personally leading the rearguard which helped to evacuate the surviving members of the Royal Family. With all of Europe conquered, Germany and Japan joined forces and attacked Russia in the spring of 1944. Russia was unable to fight on two fronts at once and collapsed, to be partitioned between Japan and Germany. Japan then moved against China while Germany invaded South America and used it and its mineral wealth to build a force to invade the USA. We entered this reality just as the German forces seized everything from Montana to Texas and started to sweep east. This reality barely has a functioning United States now."

"Do we know who their current president is or was?"

"Yes, he's one of Franklin Roosevelt's grandchildren, name of William. From the information we've managed to acquire, he's still in Washington, trying to raise extra armed forces to fight off the Nazis."

"Interesting. What is the level of technology here?"

"Not as advanced as ours. The few prisoners we took seem amazed by the helicopters and confused at the propulsive systems of the jets. They don't possess any real computational technology and their rocket technology is limited. We've already set up aerials to intercept their signals and are decoding them. It helps that they are still using their Enigma system."

"See if you can get a location on this William Roosevelt. I think that a military alliance may be a good idea, but I'll have to discuss it with Emperor Arrarch first."

Graves saluted and exited the tent.

.

Dave entered the tent and nodded to the worn-looking man seated at one side of the table and to Queen Elizabeth II, who sat beside him.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting, Your Majesty, Mr. President. Before we begin, may I introduce my superiors?"

The tent flap rustled behind him and Dave stepped sideways.

"President Roosevelt of the United States of America and Queen Elizabeth Windsor the Second, Monarch-in-exile of the United Kingdom, both of Beta reality, may I present President Chelsea Clinton of the United States of America and Emperor Arrarch of the United Lands of Felar, both of the Gemini realities."

Roosevelt stood and bowed at the new arrivals, who returned his greeting. Elizabeth also rose and nodded regally. Dave moved to stand behind Arrarch as they sat down and Arrarch leaned forwards.

"I greet you both in the name of the people of the Gemini realities, both of Earth and Felar."

"Beta? Gemini?"

"The realities of Arrarch's Felar and my Earth have been linked by many hundreds of Portals of varying sizes. We use them to create power and to cover vast distances instantly. The interlinking is such that both of our species have established themselves outside their original realities. With the discovery of the new Portal, we decided that a designation was needed and so we refer to our realities as Gemini, due to the links. There will be no Alpha reality, due to the hint of superiority it implies, so we applied the designation of Beta to this one, unless you have a preference."

William and Elizabeth exchanged glances.

"No. I must admit that despite all I've seen, I still find it hard to believe. Multiple realities and non-humans? It's unbelievable."

"Would you like to see for yourselves?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all. If you have no objection, the combined Felaran/Earth forces will continue to expand outwards, linking up with your forces. Mr President, we have intercepted and decoded your forces transmissions, we will make our technology available to you if you wish. We must ask that you tell your forces not to fire on mine, we're willing to help you, not become your targets."

"And what do you want in return?"

"For starters, total and uncontested sovereignty of the Portal and a radius of two miles around it. A mutual-defense pact. Total legal equality between humans of all skin colors and felarans, should they choose to immigrate. Possibility of inter-reality trade. Beyond that, we'll see."

"All skin colors?"

"White, black, asian, oriental and all others. If you have a problem with this, remember that the Nazis believe in racial purity. They don't understand that when you mix races, the result is a blending and enhancement of strengths."

Roosevelt frowned.

"It will lead to ferocious political in-fighting. I'll need to borrow some of your felarans to act as ambassadors and scientific advisors."

Dave grinned and turned to Arrarch.

"I think that my fellow Lord may be of use here. With your permission, I'll send word to AirLord Leon that we have need of him and the Airguard."

Arrarch nodded and William stared at them in confusion.

"Go and summon him. I'll explain things here."

.

The horizon seemed to ripple as the Nazi Tanks rounded the hill and spread out in a line, advancing on the embattled Americans. Above them, a veritable cloud of Stuka-III fighter-bombers loomed. Dave lowered his binoculars and toggled the radio.

"Jets, take the Stukas. Copters, salvo on the tanks and then targets of opportunity. Armour corps, prepare to advance."

The engines roared into life and Dave sealed the hatch of the Tank as the forces under his command broke cover and moved forwards to enfilade the Nazis. The attackers turned to face their unexpected adversaries and started to open fire.

"Targets of opportunity, spread and weave."

With the ease of long practice, the forces under his command started their evasion maneuvers while their weapons fired at the forces arrayed against them. The explosions which consumed the Nazi vehicles on the ground were mirrored by the flashes above as the Stukas seemed to vanish by the score. Within moments the few Nazi survivors in the sky turned and tried to flee. The ground forces could not even do that and instead abandoned their vehicles, dropping their weapons and raising their arms in surrender. The Americans advanced from their trenches and started to round up the shell-shocked survivors. Dave climbed out of his Tank and turned to face the commander of the American detachment.

"General Roger Nimitz at your service, sir."

"Any relation to Chester William Nimitz?"

"My great-grand-father, sir. I am honored to meet you at last, FireLord. I have heard much about you and those under your command. Thank you for intervening, we could not have held out for much longer."

Dave grinned.

"I think you underestimate your skills and those of your men. However, we're here now. Our medical staff and supply train will arrive in about an hour, so prepare to have your wounded treated and be resupplied."

"What if the Nazis launch another attack?"

A rumble of not-thunder echoed and all eyes turned to the horizon. A moment or two later, a large dust-cloud shot through with flame rose from behind the rolling hills.

"Over the last half-year, we've managed to launch several dozen satellites into orbit. With the GPS active and recon ability, we can now launch attacks with pinpoint accuracy without needing direct observation of the target. That cloud is the result of fifty missiles striking a moving armoured column, our first test of the system. I don't expect there to be many movable vehicles left from that and now we've got it up and running, we can strike them whenever and wherever we want without them being able to respond."

Roger stared at him in near-shock before recovering.

"I heard rumors of your technical wizardry, FireLord. I see that they were understatements. How long will you be here?"

"Not long. I have been asked to return to the Gemini realities once the situation here is under control. The normal forces will reinforce you within a week and then I'll head back with my escort only. God knows what madness has sprung up in my absence."

.

Dave stared at the huge archway which curved far above his head. His gaze dropped to the multiple tracks, sunken roadways and bundles of cabling and pipes which went through it, seeming to end against the silver Portal.

"I could have sworn it was smaller than this."

"It was."

Dave half-turned and smiled at his brother.

"It was?"

Brian joined him and gazed at the Portal with a proprietary air.

"It was. We found that although we could not _move_ this Portal, we could adjust its size by means of carefully-applied power. The power required is directly proportional to the area of the Portal and it always remains circular. We currently have an entire square-mile power generation twin moons-based solar array providing power to here in order to hold it at this size. If we expand it more, we could put extra rails through."

A fighter plane seemed to erupt from the Portal and arced upwards.

"We've got a strict one-way system for traffic and special guide-pillars for military aircraft to follow. We even have a tunnel system which we use for military transference which we do not wish to advertise. If it wasn't for our expertise with type 1 Portals, we could not have managed to get this Portal utilized so efficiently."

Dave glanced again at his brother.

"You seem very knowledgeable about this."

Brian laughed and slapped Dave on the back.

"Afraid it's your example, bro. You made such an impact on all our lives that I had to do something to try and get out of your shadow. Portal utilisation seemed only logical and I happened to be the closest person when this Portal was signed over to the Imperial States of America."

Dave stared at Brian.

"Oh yes. You've been effectively out of contact for the last few months. It's quite simple, the United States and the United Lands voted to amalgamate. Since the United Lands spreads across seventy-percent plus of Felar and several dozen countries applied for annexation by America as soon as they heard about the amalgamation, the Imperial States of America covers three-quarters of Felar and a third of Earth. They're still quibbling a bit over law codes and taxation rates but the general consensus is to settle mainly for the Felaran law codes as the basis and human laws as the detail. The main sticking-point was control but Arrarch agreed that the President runs the country and the Emperor provides guidance."

Dave blinked twice as he considered it.

"That's quite a shock to me. Why didn't I hear about it before?"

"Because they haven't officially announced it yet. The announcement is going to take place in a few days. Arrarch mentioned something about full ceremonial dress."

Dave winced.

"What?"


	7. Unity

**Interlude**

_The establishment of a new Portal to an unrelated reality caught the observer by surprise. The others responded to the summons and examined the new Portal closely, conferring as they did so. They eventually reached the conclusion that their alteration of null-space had reached further than anticipated and allowed the new type of Portal to be stabilized from either end. They spread their awareness and found many other points where the new Portals could form between realities and many places where the Portals had already formed, a very, very few preceding the null-space alterations. The entities conferred again and decided to enhance the formation of the Portals._

_This was going to lead to some interesting events…_

_._

* * *

_._

* * *

_._

Dave strode into the extended War Room and walked through the original part into the massive new section. He looked around at the bustling kilometre-long floor and the rock walls which rose up to arc overhead and then back through the Portal at the original War Room.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

Dave didn't even bother to look round, his brother's voice was instantly recognizable.

"Indeed. More so when you realise that this room incorporates strategically placed Portals to link it to the Castle and the White House. Whoever came up with the idea of creating a double Portal and excavating identical chambers in both realities should be applauded. However, that central triple-arc always makes me slightly confused."

"Understandable. No Portal in the middle and the other two arcs connect to face opposite sides of the other War Room. It seemed to be the most efficient way."

Dave nodded absently and turned to face what was known as the Gemini Area. On the walls, a pair of illuminated maps showed Earth and Felar. Glancing behind him, he saw the Portal (Type 1) Monitoring Area through the left arch while the right arch led to the Portal (Type 2) Network Monitoring Area. The central arch, not boasting a Portal, led to the final area which was devoted to military planning and control.

"Have we found out how to create the Type 2 Portals yet?"

"Sort of."

Dave half-turned to fix his brother with a quizzical eye.

"The Type 2 Portals seem to form and remain for maybe an day or so before dissipating. The formation of each new Portal is never less than four months after the formation of the previous one. If found and stabilized in that time, they can be anchored and expanded. We can't find any pattern to their distribution at the moment, even their locations are random."

"The first Portal connected two Americas."

"Pure chance. The next one we found linked to a swamp in what turned out to be Pangaea, a reality with three moons with less total mass than our moon and thus little tectonic movement and irregular tidal forces. The paleontologists went _nuts_ over that one, it has dinosaur-equivalents for them to study. It's already a tourist hotspot. The next few connected to an Arctic-equivalent, the middle of a Sahara and above an Atlantic ocean. We let that last one dissipate after we managed to recover our exploration team."

"How many Portals do we have now?"

"We've mapped over thirty Portals in multiple chains and stabilized all but four of them. Three of the Portals lead to inhabited realities, the others seem devoid of sentient life. One of the inhabited realities proved most interesting."

"How so?"

"It's a colony."

"What?"

.

Dave stepped through the Portal and stopped to look around. The area round the Portal was busy with the construction of a standard Portal-fort but ahead of him, in the area designated to become the main gateway, a group of four humans floated six inches above the dusty ground.

"Brian…"

"It's alright, Dave. The first two are representatives of the local colony and the others are from their parent reality."

"They're _levitating_."

As if they had heard him, the group floated towards them and descended onto the Portal platform. As they landed, Dave noted that their shoes seemed to be little more than thick socks with strange metal discs attached. The leader stepped forwards, bowed and glanced at Brian.

"FireLord Dave Richardson of the Imperial States of America, Gemini realities, may I present you to Heracles Atleimer, First Speaker of the Colony of Fargate and the designated ambassador of the United Earth Federation, Epsilon reality."

Heracles bowed to him and then looked at him, his silver-blue eyes curious.

"I greet you in the names of Fargate colony and the United Earth Federation. I am honored to meet you and look forwards to many profitable meetings."

"I am honoured to meet the representatives of another reality that has discovered how to use the Type 2 Portal."

Heracles frowned and brushed his long blond hair back in a near-reflexive move.

"Type 2? What then is a Type 1 Portal?"

"Brian, I think that I need a full briefing _fast_. What have you told him so far?"

.

Heracles stared out at Crown City from the battlements of the Castle, his hands resting on the parapet.

"You have a truly amazing pair of realities here, FireLord. I never imagined the possibility that a different type of Portal could exist, much less what you have managed to make it do. If that were not enough, the sight of two totally separate species living in harmony has me almost overwhelmed."

Dave smiled as he handed a glass of fruit juice over.

"I hope you enjoy this, it's made from the fruit of this reality, we call it an apple-currant."

Heracles accepted the glass and waved a small device over it before taking a sip. His eyebrows rose and he took a deeper swig before lowering the glass with an almost embarrassed air.

"FireLord, I must ask a question. I noticed that the two you introduced as Over-General Lady Skyfire Mariah Dunblane and High-General (retired) Elthara seemed to me to be very close."

Dave grinned.

"They're bonded. They met, fell in love and underwent an official Bonding Ceremony. Both have had children and they are all one big happy twin-species family. I do not personally see anything wrong with it, they are adults who know their own minds. Some find the thought of both interspecies and same-gender relationships hateful, but most of us have got past that particular prejudice."

"Is this sort of thing normal?"

Heracles asked his question without any emotional overtones.

"Most relationships are bi-gender monospecies, the exceptions are relatively rare but are regarded by most as acceptable, or at least not to be opposed overtly. It is not that uncommon for a human family and a felaran family to share a large home and raise their children together. The arrangement means that there is usually at least one person to look after the youngsters at any time and all bills are shared."

Heracles nodded slowly and Dave continued.

"You must remember that the Imperial States of America is essentially comprised of two primary cultures with several dozen secondary cultures and thousands of sub-cultures. With the ISA having existed for less than half a decade, the societal patterns are still in something of a state of flux."

"I wasn't criticizing you or your peoples, FireLord. I was merely intrigued by the dynamics of a twin-species civilisation. The United Earth Federation has been a single polity for so long that it's become almost stagnant."

"Judging from the technology you've shown, you're way ahead of us."

Heracles sighed.

"Technology is probably the only thing that still advances, although your notion of touch-screen technology certainly came as a surprise to us. Our society has become ossified with law and tradition combining with apathy and boredom. The discovery of the Portal allowed us to establish a new place to live where the radicals and free-thinkers could move to. I myself am considered something of an extreme radical by my fellows, I believe that a single culture is doomed without external stimuli. When word of your culture finally reaches the populace, it could rejuvenate Earth."

"As long as they don't panic and declare war."

Heracles stiffened.

"Could that happen?"

"Take a crowd and spook them, you get a mob and the IQ of a mob is that of its stupidest member divided by the number of people in the mob. Mobs are bloodthirsty and prone to violence. The news should be presented as the meetings of equal-but-different, not as aliens-from-another-plane."

Heracles half-turned to stare at Dave.

"How do you know things like that?"

"Psychology, both individual and group. It's something of a specialty in certain academic circles although it's undergone a small revolution with the introduction of felarans to human civilization and vice-versa."

Heracles shook his head and looked across the lake again.

"I think that technology is the only advantage my people have over you. You seem to understand humanity far more than we do and you seem to be far more mature."

"It's an illusion. We were forced to come to grips with the remnants of discrimination when the felarans started to flood onto Earth, no-one in their right mind tries to pick on anyone else when a felaran is around, we tend to take it personal."

"We?"

Dave froze with an arrested expression and then sighed.

"Damn. Did it again. Sorry. I was the first human to travel to Felar and I lived there for almost a decade before inter-reality travel was perfected. During that time, I assimilated very well into the felaran culture. A side-effect is that when I don't concentrate, I tend to refer to myself as felaran."

"An interesting phenomenon."

Dave nodded and then frowned.

"Out of interest, are we currently speaking your native tongue or did you manage to learn English incredibly fast?"

"Oh, that. No, it's all down to this device on my collar here. I believe that your brother called it a Universal Translator, which seems a much better name than that which we applied to it."

Dave turned to face Heracles.

"What does your language sound like?"

Heracles reached up to his collar and started to speak. His words seemed to flow in a manner somewhat similar to the oriental languages. Reaching up again, he tapped the translator.

"Did you hear the difference?"

"Yes. How does the Translator work?"

"Complicated, it uses a projected audio field that cancels out my words and replaces them with the words in your language which mean the same thing. It uses heuristic functions to improve accuracy. I've been using this translator for over three decades, so it functions almost perfectly for me. If I started again with a new unit, you would hear my speech as more stilted and possibly less accurate."

Dave sighed.

"I wish I'd had one of those when I landed on Felar, it would have made my job much, much easier."

"But probably not as satisfying."

"Speaking of devices, that levitation trick was impressive."

"Basic lift-field generation units. They push against solid matter. They can provide a full man-height of lift above land or a handspan above water."

Dave looked at him again.

"Sounds like a useful thing to trade for."

"We've already started to trade it for examples of your culture. Many of my people have become fascinated by your visual entertainment medium. It seems that many of my people and those on Epsilon Earth have become almost addicted to your daytime television."

"Sorry."

"Do not worry about it. It may yet prove a plus."

.

Dave walked into the main hangar of the Flameguard Barracks and froze, staring at the vehicle which hovered in the middle of the bustling bay.

"Imperial M9H1 "Flying Feline" tank, command variant. Made possible with the technology traded from Epsilon Earth. Turbine-thrust, blade-effect lift-generators to aid steering, top speed mach 0.95. Turret mounted dual cannons, four vulcan cannons, anti-kinetic energy-based shields and enhanced stealth mode."

As Kjiska finished his recitation, the hovering tank seemed to fade into transparency, with only a faint distortion marking its location. A moment later it re-solidified and settled onto a set of crawler tracks.

"The influx of Epsilon technology proved almost irresistible. Many people have been pillaging sci-fi for all sorts of vehicle designs, I heard that someone named… what was it, Luke George?"

"Ummm... George Lucas, perhaps?"

"Thank you, sir. Yes, he's making a fortune from his Star Wars vehicle designs. Coupled with our Portal technology, we may yet manage to colonize the other planets of our Solar Systems. I've got myself sidetracked, I do apologize. This may interest you, our new left-gauntlets."

Dave took the proffered gauntlet and donned it, examining it carefully. Except for an odd etched design on the outer armor plating, it seemed normal.

"Clench your fist and flex your thumb over it, like this."

Dave flexed his hand as directed and almost fell over when a red-tinged transparent disc suddenly expanded outwards from the etching.

"Anti-kinetic shielding. Absorbs large impacts and uses the kinetic energy to recharge, although about ten percent of the impact is transmitted into the gauntlet. You'll see a small button on the first joint of the forefinger. Tap it twice."

Dave did so and the circular shield reshaped to form a rectangle.

"Open your fist to deactivate the shield."

Dave opened his hand and the rectangle seemed to sublimate out of existence. Kjiska handed over a weird sword similar to a katana but with a groove where the cutting edge should have been. Dave took it and saw a button inset in the blade-guard. Holding the sword at arms length, he tapped the button with his thumb. The groove promptly glowed red and the sword was surrounded by a red corona which clung to the sides of the sword but extended straight out from the groove for about three centimetres.

"Energy-sword. The sides act in a similar fashion to the anti-kinetic shield, although it provides a boost if you hit anything with the blunt edge, doubles the force. The leading edge of the projected blade can cut through anything except energy shielding or specialized alloys. The color can be altered but is currently set as red for its default state since we are the Flameguard and as such the sword has been modified to inflict thermal damage as well, although it means that power consumption is slightly increased. You twist the Pommel when the blade is inactive to switch between training and combat modes. Training gives a jolt, combat cuts and burns. Here's the recharge-scabbard."

Dave deactivated the sword and took the scabbard.

"I'll have to put my old sword into storage."

"Indeed. The final interesting weapon is the kinetic cannon, or grav-cannon as some call it. It uses kinetic-induction rings to propel the projectile to almost mach six. Kinetic and atmosphere-generated thermal shock can penetrate almost any alloy. Our scientists are still trying to create a hand-held version of it but the vehicle version is far superior in direct combat than normal artillery. The only real problem is that in terms of ballistics, the path is effectively a straight line for the second or so until atmospheric friction vaporizes the projectile. We had to totally overhaul the targeting system as a result. The M9H1 mounts two of them as primary weapons."

Dave nodded and then half-turned as Leon entered the hangar.

"Ah, Dave. We need to talk. Let's take it outside."

Dave nodded and followed him. Once they were outside, Leon started to talk

"This may come as a shock but both Athrar and Ghrakk have decided to retire, they say they're getting too old to be Element Lords. Emperor Arrarch will be appointing the new WaterLord and EarthLord in about a fortnight. He's already got Shreeajh working out the protocols, he mentioned something about new armor with holographic detailing."

"Will I have to wear the Grim?" sighed Dave.

"No. That has served its purpose. You will need to wear the ceremonial armor that's being prepared for you. They've already got your measurements, as they have mine, so we'll avoid the fitting and re-fitting of armor."

Dave nodded slowly.

"Do I know the new Wave and EarthLords?"

"Probably not. As FireLord, it is you who has been entrusted with the most missions, the hardest tasks and the most vital actions. I learned much from you, but I still see you as superior to me, even after all these years. Your actions on behalf of the United Lands and the Imperial States have kept you away from the centre of things, limiting your knowledge of the many changes."

"I should have tried to keep a closer eye on what was happening."

"Your attention was on the external threats, as was mine. Athrar and Ghrakk handled the internal threats, as their replacements will do when appointed."

Dave nodded again and the frowned as a thought occurred to him.

"Leon, what do you know about the ceremony?"

.

Dave looked into the mirror and sighed.

"A bit overly dramatic, isn't it?"

Behind him, Leon managed to turn a laugh into a fake coughing fit. Once he had recovered, he walked across to where Dave was standing and looked down at him.

"I don't think so. The corona of fire around you adds to the effect."

Dave glared at Leon, who grinned at him and tapped a control on his own gauntlet. An instant later, he was enveloped in a corona formed of near-transparent clouds, wind-effects and sparking lightning bolts.

"What do you think? Do I look like a master of the air?"

Dave sighed and looked at his reflection again, noting how the corona covered him without interfering with his vision.

"Well, I suppose it's better than wearing the Grim."

"Let's go. We have to arrive on time or Arrarch may never forgive us."

.

The flashing of cameras seemed to blur into a wall of illumination as Dave and Leon took up their assigned positions on the highest level of the multi-level dais. Set between and slightly below them was the throne on which Arrarch sat and on the level below were the positions of the Earth and WaveLords, the positions they would take marked by illuminated sigils. The noise of the crowd died down rapidly as Arrarch rose from the throne.

"You are here to witness the appointment of two Element-Lords, Advisor-Generals of the Imperial States of America. With me are the serving Element-Lords who have proven themselves beyond all doubt."

Arrarch raised his left hand to indicate Leon.

"The element of Air is capable of great damage, able to rip apart buildings and flatten forests, covering vast distances almost instantly. In times of peace, it also helps to bring power and vitality, capable of gentle actions and bringing life. Leon has proven himself Lord of Air in both war and peace."

Dave managed to keep his face blank as Arrarch indicated him in turn.

"The element of Fire, if uncontrolled, destroys indiscriminately. Focused and harnessed, it is a weapon of unimaginable ferocity. In times of peace, Fire brings light and warmth to us, becoming a beacon of hope. Dave Richardson has proven himself Lord of Fire in both war and peace.

"However, the other two elements now need to have their own avatars. I now call forwards the new Lady of Earth, Kareen Dorrau of Texas."

A tall dark-skinned lady dressed in armor stepped forwards and strode onto the sigil of Earth. Arrarch stepped down to stand in front of her and she knelt. Arrarch placed his right hand on her head and his voice rang out.

"Kareen Dorrou, will you accept the position of Lady of Earth, Advisor-General of the Imperial States of America?"

"I will." she replied in a firm voice.

"Do you swear to act only for the continued good of the Imperial States?"

"I do."

"Will you uphold the warrior's code of honor, helping the weak and protecting them from those who would prey upon them? Will you place yourself so that you take the blows they would have received from those who wish them ill?"

"I will."

"Then I accept your oath on behalf of all the citizens of the Imperial States of America. Rise and only kneel to those worthy of your respect."

Kareen stood, her face a curious mixture of pride and self-control. Her armor seemed to glow briefly as holographs of vines and plants rose in a pale-green corona around her. Arrarch stepped up to his throne again.

"I now call forth the new Lady of Water, Erriath."

The woman who walked on was slightly below average height for a felaran, but her musculature was lean and supple. Like the EarthLady, she took her position and knelt as Arrarch moved to stand before her.

"Erriath, will you accept the position of Lady of Water, Advisor-General of the Imperial States of America?"

"I will." she replied in a firm voice.

"Do you swear to act only for the continued good of the Imperial States?"

"I do."

"Will you uphold the warrior's code of honor, helping the weak and protecting them from those who would prey upon them? Will you place yourself so that you take the blows they would have received from those who wish them ill?"

"I will."

"Then I accept your oath on behalf of all the citizens of the Imperial States of America. Rise and only kneel to those worthy of your respect."

Erriath rose, her armor projecting images of waves and streams of water around her and Arrarch returned to his throne.

"Let us celebrate, for the Elements again unite to protect our freedoms, our realms and our lives."

.

"A trifle overdone, wasn't it?"

Both Kareen and Erriath looked aghast at the lese majesty displayed by Dave, but Arrarch just laughed.

"Indeed it was, my old friend. Surely you know that drama is essential for generating the mystique which surrounds us."

"Is _that_ what it is? I thought that it was something far less savory!"

Arrarch smiled as he sat down next to Yarla and waved for the others to be seated.

"Dave, I apologize for forcing you through that, I know how you passionately dislike these public-relation ceremonies. You are rather impatient, wishing for action rather than stillness."

"You made me FireLord, what do you expect?"

Yarla joined in with Arrarch's laughter as the door opened. Heracles paused in the doorway and bowed.

"Emperor Arrarch, Empress Yarla. Element-Lords."

"Come in, Ambassador, and be seated. The President should be along soon."

As if the sentence had summoned him, the door opened again and the President of the Imperial States of America stepped into the room. Arrarch and the others rose and Arrarch nodded to him.

"President Jeremy Gore, welcome. Are you settling into the White House?"

"Yes, thank-you. My grandfather visited me and reminisced about his days as Vice-President back in the days of the USA. My wife extends her thanks for the flowers and asked me to convey her acceptance of the dinner invitation."

"Excellent. Please, find a seat and make yourself comfortable. Did you enjoy the ceremony?"

Jeremy sat down in a Mammoth-hide leather armchair and smiled.

"Your choice of new Element-Lords was inspired. Ms Dorrou, Erriath, my congratulations to you both. Kareen, I know the FBI will miss you."

Kareen and Erriath both smiled and nodded. Arrarch half-turned to face Heracles.

"Ambassador, you said that you needed to speak to us?"

"Yes, your Imperial Majesty. I bring news from my reality regarding the different types of Portal which you utilize. The teams from my reality have discovered that the Gemini realities somehow resonate on a level below that used in quantum theory, it is what my people call zero-space, since it is the most basic level. Each reality has what we refer to as its own resonance frequency, although you must understand that I am trying to simplify things. The actual maths uses twenty-two dimensions with non-linear trans-temporal spacing in order to describe the actual phenomenon. The fact that the Gemini realities share the same frequency means that the Portals which form between the two realities are easily capable of being manipulated in terms of location whereas those that naturally form between non-resonating realities can currently only be expanded or reduced. Nevertheless, both sorts of Portal are identical and we can generate them."

"That's impossible!" said Dave. "I've seen the two types, they look different and act differently."

"Indeed, but it is due to how they function rather than how they are. Imagine a rope used to transmit data. It can be done two ways, by sending down lateral vibrations or by tugging on the rope. How it is mounted at each end depends on the way it is used, but the rope is the same."

"So, if I understand you correctly, the Type 1 Portals are the lateral-wave and the Type 2 are the tugging."

"Or the other way round, the description is only vaguely related to reality."

Arrarch shrugged and then clicked his claws.

"Dammit, I got sidetracked when Ambassador Heracles arrived. Sorry, we'll return to this discussion in a minute. Dave, I need you to perform a mission for me. The ISA forces on Beta Earth have managed to force the Nazis to abandon their attack on North America and are currently liberating South America. However, the Europe of that reality is still held by the enemy and needs to be liberated also."

"You could do it via Portal."

Everyone stared at Heracles.

"As I was trying to say, once a Type 2 Portal has been stabilized, it is possible to create a proto-portal close to it, move it to where it is needed and fully activate it. The only real problem is ensuring that both ends are in the same position relative to the original Portal. My people are willing to test it out by creating a proto-Portal. You move the other end to Beta-Europe and to the same area on Gemini-Earth or Felar and then we expand it and you launch your attack that way. Any preference as to which reality you launch from? Due to the Gemimi resonance, we can link to either reality."

Dave and Arrarch stared at each other.

.

The coast of Ireland loomed ahead on the screen of the electro-periscope, its coastline dotted with semi-concealed bunkers with the Nazi swastika emblazoned on them. From the bunkers, machine guns or cannons protruded. Dave looked at the tactical screen, his attention on the dots which trailed the attack force, the dots which represented the transport which carried the proto-portal which was the key to their plan, and the squad of heavy tanks and anti-air platforms which protected it.

"Sir, they're starting to react."

Dave glanced at the original screen and saw the barrels of the cannons start to swing majestically round.

"I see it. All craft, activate shielding systems. Tanks, target the heavy guns first and take them out on my command."

The first enemy gun fired and a column of spray appeared, falling into the distance behind them.

"Fire!"

The guns of the FlameGuard fired with near-total silence, the only sound that of the projectiles lashing outwards at over five times the speed of sound. The bunkers seemed to fragment and implode, with the occasional shot igniting the ammunition in the bunker, creating sudden fireballs. Within thirty seconds, the coast defenses had been totally destroyed.

"Okay, set course for the center of England. Comm, ensure that the tac-data is still being relayed to the other transport."

"Yes sir. New course plotted, come left by seven degrees."

Dave nodded and then frowned as the radar bleeped.

"We have an air-strike incoming. Third flight, take them."

A quartet of jets peeled out of formation overhead. Activating their after-thrusters, they raced ahead, their energy shielding making them look like red comets of doom. A few seconds later, the German aircraft started to vanish. Dave looked up again just as the force passed over the coastline at over half the speed of sound.

"Sir, Gemini-data coming in, both ends of the Portal are maintaining relative position and the stabilization circuitry on Felar has been tested and confirmed."

"Excellent. What news from the recon sats?"

"Next enemy force will be reached in fifty seconds, mark!"

"Give targeting data to all units, let's not give them time to think."

"Yes sir."

On the map screen, a cluster of dots were suddenly surrounded by overlapping targeting icons. Dave felt the turret traverse slightly before the whining of capacitors announced the firing of the cannons. On the screen, the dots seemed to fragment before winking out.

"Force neutralized sir, recon shows clear path to our target area."

"What? Why would they let us do that?"

"The enemy forces are starting to move towards the main centers of population, sir. Intercepted comm signals show that they have become aware of our presence but think that we're heading for London."

"Good, the longer they think we're doing what they expect, the better."

.

The town of Harrogate appeared on the horizon and the Flameguard opened their ranks as they slowed. The trailing force slid through the gap and decelerated to a halt on the western side of the town while the Flameguard took positions around both the incipient-Portal and the town. Sporadic small-arms fire issued from several buildings, only to be answered by low-powered cannon-fire which merely destroyed the buildings, rather than the target and the six or seven buildings behind.

"This is FireLord. Tactical control is being passed to Kjiska, use the regular forces to thicken the perimeter. I'm disembarking and heading into town to see what's going on."

"That may not be wise, sir."

"I'm in full armour and I'll use the aura-shield. I need to see this first-hand."

"Yes sir."

Dave grinned at the not-so-veiled disapproval in Kjiska's voice.

"Don't worry, I'll take a couple of squads in with me. I'm not _completely_ mad."

.

A single bullet impacted on Dave's circular flame-shield and his guards response was a blast of explosive darts from multiple grav-guns. A choked-off cry in the building marked the passing of the would-be sniper. Dave shook his arm.

"That hurt, even a tenth of that impact was hard enough."

Graves grinned as he glanced round at the other buildings, noting the pale faces staring at them.

"German hold-outs. They have no idea of what we are, what we can do or what to expect, so they fight."

There was sudden movement in a building and Dave and Grave swung their shields round while the other members of the squad moved to guard their flanks. As their guns rose, a small child tumbled out through the door, followed by an undernourished woman who was obviously trying to retrieve him. She saw the squad and her eyes widened at the sight of the hulking felarans. The boy, however, was fascinated instead of terrified and scampered forwards, ignoring the woman. Dave dissipated his shield and knelt down as the boy halted just in front of them.

"Hello. My name is FireLord Dave of the Imperial States of America. We are here to help you be free. Who are you?"

The boy stared and then blurted out a question.

"Are those cats?"

"Sort of." replied Dave. "They are felarans and part of the Empire. We and they heard of all the evil being done by the Nazis and came to stop them. May I know your name?"

"John. John Goldsmith. That's my mom."

Dave nodded respectfully in the direction of the frightened lady.

"Well, John, we don't know if we have scared away all of the bad soldiers yet, so for now you should go back to your mother. She'll keep you safe until we have scared all the bad guys away."

John grinned and scampered back to his mother who grabbed him and scrambled back into the house, slamming the door firmly behind her. Dave stood up and reactivated his shielding.

"Let's go, we've got a lot of ground to cover."

.

The Imperial States Armed Forces Tank traversed the Portal and turned towards the town, its drive turbines kicking up dust and dirt as it accelerated. A moment later, a transport appeared through the vertical silver disc and landed to one side, disgorging soldiers and their equipment. Dave stood to one side, flanked by Kjiska and the leader of the local resistance movement, who was having a hard time holding onto his composure. Dave half-turned.

"Impressive, isn't it? Once we've managed to secure the locality against attack, we'll set up a control center here. If all goes according to plan, your Queen will be here in about a week."

The resistance leader looked almost dumbstruck as another Tank floated out of the Portal.

"You know, in all the excitement, I never got your name."

"Samual. Samual Goldsmith."

"Goldsmith? Any relation to a young boy called John?"

"My son."

"He's a very brave lad, you should be proud of him."

Samual nodded slowly as the first construction-transport appeared, followed by a vehicle which mounted a battery of anti-air missiles.

"Are there any abandoned buildings which are structurally sound in Harrogate?"

"Loads. Why?"

"Well, we need to set up a small command-post until we can set up the main one and our men would probably appreciate a night spent out of their vehicles but still under some sort of cover. If you have no objection, we'll move into town and start handing out the supplies we're bringing through."

Samual nodded slowly.

"Having a hard time believing that all this isn't a dream?"

"You could say that, FireLord."

A felaran approached and bowed.

"FireLord, message from Emperor Arrarch. Once the area is secured, you are to return to Felar."

Dave waved acknowledgement and then frowned.

"Did he say why?"

The messenger consulted his pad and shook his head.

"No, FireLord. Just that if you weren't back within three days, he'd come out here himself to drag you back by your sword-belt. Um, that last was a direct quote."

Dave burst into laughter.

"That's Arrarch alright, he's refusing to mellow over time."

.

"Welcome back."

Dave grasped the proffered paw and shook it.

"Glad to be back, Leon. The situation seems stabilized in our favor back there, with local help and our tech advantage, it should be all over within another six months."

"That's good to hear. Did you know that Beta America has voted to apply for annexation into the Imperial States?"

"What?!"

"I'm telling the truth. We are already opening extra Portals from both Felar and Earth to aid their infrastructure."

Dave sighed and opened his mouth, but was interrupted.

"Dave! Leon! Over here!"

Dave turned as Brian pulled up beside them in a hover-car.

"Get in, brothers mine. Arrarch sent me to fetch you."

Dave and Leon climbed in and settled on their seats as Brian turned the car and powered up its drive turbines. Dave watched the landscape roll past, then frowned.

"Brothers?"

Leon grinned.

"Yes, your parents decided to adopt me as their own. I am now Leon Richardson, your younger brother."

"Wow! When did _that_ happen?"

"Just after you deployed to Beta. They finally found out that I was an orphan who looked to you as a big brother and they promptly adopted me. I've gone from being a homeless outcast orphan to being in a large and welcoming family. I'm still coming to grips with it."

"Any idea why Arrarch was so insistent I returned today?"

Brian and Leon exchanged incredulous glances.

"He's forgotten?"

"When it comes to his own life, he's somewhat absent-minded. You can't fault his devotion to duty, but to himself?"

"Okay, what have I forgotte…"

Dave's voice trailed off as the car pulled up outside the castle, which looked as if a bunting factory had exploded over it. Almost against his will, his gaze rose to where large letters and runes spelled out the same message in two languages.

"Ah. It's my birthday, isn't it?"

Brian and Leon burst into laughter as the assembled crowd started to cheer.


	8. Otherworld

The stabilized Portal loomed ahead of the Tank. Dave glowered at it and then looked back at the bedraggled person in front of him.

"Okay. Your message got me out here, now tell me what happened."

The felaran took a shuddering breath and tried to compose himself.

"We went through to do a primary recon and set up a base-camp, as per standard orders. We'd already cataloged several dozen new types of life-forms when a flying thing started to circle. Martha, our leader, started to say something about it being a dregan or something when suddenly there were loads of them, coming in from all over. She yelled at us to run back with a warning and then one of the dregans grabbed her and flew off. We all ran back as fast as we could, but the dregans were grabbing us right and left and flying off with my friends held in their talons. I only just managed to get through."

Dave nodded slowly and motioned to one of his guards.

"Okay, get some food and rest in that order. I'll take care of it."

"You'll get them back, won't you? Martha's like a second mother to me and if Kym's dead, I don't know what I'll do."

"I'll do what I can. Go and eat."

As the shaking surveyor was led away, Dave turned to face Kjiska and Graves.

"Dragons. This could be trouble. Kjiska, we'll need less normal recon and more heavy vehicles, if a dragon can grab a person, they can probably grab a recon skimmer. Graves, find and contact any near-Portal Gemini-based role-playing groups, use their mythology experience to try to come up with an idea of what dragons are capable of. I want both best and worst-case scenarios."

Graves and Kjiska both saluted and jogged off while Dave turned to stare again at the silvery Portal.

"Dragons. As if my life wasn't weird enough already."

A distant roar echoed and Dave glanced at the pseudo-diplodicus on a far hill.

"Well, at least we have a buffer reality to work in."

.

Dave sat down at his desk and looked over at his subordinates, raising an eyebrow. Taking his cue, Graves started.

"We lucked out with data, Ajjara had a memory card containing visual data of the dragons and there are several D&D clubs near the Gemini Portal. They watched the film and gave me some deductions and speculation. The deductions first. These Dragons seem to be reptilian-base and have flight capabilities. Their volume, wingspan and apparent wing-strength indicate internal hydrogen reservoirs to offset their bodyweight enough to fly. Top speed is definitely subsonic unless they manage to do an Errol."

"Errol?"

"Sorry. Reverse-flame. What one of the members calls organic internal ramjet propulsion system and another calls flame-fart. That adaptation seems very unlikely, the dragon aerodynamics are all wrong. They carry riders, so they are at least domesticated. However, their aerobatics did not seem to correspond with the riders actions, so it's either telepathic control and/or the Dragons are sentient. There was no data of them on the ground, but given their aerial capabilities, we should expect them to be light-footed and surprisingly agile. Average length seems to be between fifty to one hundred meters, nose to tail, similar for wingspan. The riders seem humanoid, but we were unable to establish whether they are human-analogue, felaran-analogue or other."

"Okay. Kjiska?"

Kjiska shifted slightly in his seat and looked at his note-pad.

"I managed to scrounge a dozen extra Tanks with full shielding capabilities, several anti-air platforms and a couple of squadrons of attack-helicopters and jets. In addition, there is a full armoured battalion of the ISAF preparing for mobilization, they'll follow us through and turn the established base into a fortified outpost with full shielding while we scout around."

"Good. Any news on the missing people?"

"Yes sir. We're looking at a standard survey party, a dozen people, in this case split equal between male and female and human and felaran. Three of each. Ajjara got back, which means two felaran males to rescue and three each of human males, felaran females and human females. Martha Gabriel is a human female, aged fifty-five. Widow, two children, one grandchild. We have full data on the others as well. One note, Ajjara is engaged to one of the human females in the party, name of Ichimatsu Kym. Ajjara wants to come along to see if he can save her. It's weighing on him."

Dave shook his head.

"For him, it's too personal. No, he stays on this side. However, get him to those D&D people you were talking to earlier, tell him that they're analysts who need his help in order for us to succeed. If they come up with anything that changes the tactical situation, get it relayed to me. That's all, gentlemen. Let's mount up and move out."

.

The transit disorientation was brief and Dave looked around and above.

"No sign of anything. Graves?"

"Nothing on Radar, sir. Given the organic nature of these Dragons, I think that visual or IR will probably be the first warning we get."

Dave looked around again, this time at the abandoned and half-ruined camp surrounding the Portal.

"These Dragons came in low and fast when they realized that something was odd. Get the AA units deployed on a perimeter. Dammit, I wish I knew which way these Dragons flew off to."

Dave glanced back in time to see four unmanned spy-drones rise into the air and race away from the camp towards the main compass points. Four more rose a minute later and also spread out, their flight-paths at 45 degrees to those of the first wave.

"Recons away, sir. Visual tracking systems relaying fine, if anything's flying out there, we'll see it."

"Contact!"

Dave leapt off his Tank and ran towards the disturbance, activating his aura-shield and drawing his sword in one fluid motion.

"Friendly."

Dave re-sheathed his sword and moved through the dissipating cluster of soldiers to where one of them was helping a small oriental woman to her feet. As she tried to brush the dirt off her green tunic, Dave caught a glimpse of her nameplate.

"Ms Ichimatsu? I'm FireLord Dave Richardson. We came in response to the message carried by Ajjara."

The woman looked up with incredulous joy in her eyes.

"Aji's alive? When the flame swept across the Portal, I thought he'd been killed!"

"He's alive and quite frantic about you. Did you manage to see which way the Dragons went?"

"South-west. They took Martha and the others!"

"We know. We're going to get them back. Let's get you back through the Portal, Ajjara's waiting on tenterhooks to hear about you."

.

The organised chaos of the base under construction vanished into the distance as the Tanks of the Flameguard flew over the forest in pursuit of the missing surveyors. Dave watched the screen intently, scanning the route ahead while helicopters flew on either flank, supported by their energy-propellers. High above, combat jets rode the winds, their sensors probing ahead.

"Possible contact, bearing one-ninety magnetic. Multiple flying life-forms currently coming onto intercept course."

"This is FireLord to Tank force. Scan for a large clearing between them and us and adjust course. Let's meet them on the ground."

The Tank banked slightly as it adjusted course and Dave altered the controls of the electro-periscope to target the incoming creatures. Managing to locate them, he zoomed in on them and frowned.

"Kjiska, Graves, I make it six Dragons, possibly seven. When we reach the clearing, keep your sections back and provide perimeter security for our half of the clearing. My group will land with shields active and we'll try to make contact. Thank the Hunter we have the translator units, they should help matters a bit."

"Understood."

As Dave watched, the Dragons formed a curved line with the middle two Dragons leading the way. Dave's Tank settled onto the grass of the clearing with the others in serried ranks behind. In front of them, two of the Dragons glided in and backwinged to a halt, settling down on all fours, heads cocked slightly as they examined what was in front of them.

"I'm getting out."

Dave opened the hatch and climbed out. Leaping down, he activated the flame-aura and strode to the midpoint of the clearing where he stopped. A figure dropped down from the back of one of the Dragons and also strode forwards, coming to a halt in front of Dave. Dave looked at the person, seeing the close-cut padded leather outfit and the metal helmet with glass lenses shaped to mirror the shape of the eyes of the Dragon. He mentally shrugged and deactivated the Aura. The figure half-stepped backwards at the sudden dissipation of the flame-shield, then seemed to pull itself together and resumed its original position. Dave removed his helmet and tucked it under his left arm. The figure removed its own helmet and Dave felt his pulse increase as he stared at the near-human face of the being.

"An elf!"

The being tilted its head and said something in a musical tongue. Dave's helmet comm crackled and a voice came out of it.

"Sir, that's high-elven! Lord of the Rings elven! I've set your translator to Elven, you should understand each other now."

Dave half-nodded and looked at the being which was staring at his helmet.

"My name is Dave Richardson, FireLord of the Imperial States of America. I seek ten of my fellow Americans who were apparently abducted by some whom we suspect to be part of your kind. Do you know anything about those to whom I refer?"

The being took a step back, its face blank with shock. Lifting one hand in a "wait" gesture, it turned and ran back to the Dragons. Dave frowned and put his helmet back on.

"Anyone know what's going on?"

"We've got them on directional-mic. The one you met is telling the other that it has to come and talk to the Lord of Fire."

Dave watched as the second figure dismounted. Although its movements were just as smooth, there was a slight difference that Dave didn't understand until he spotted the slightly-different cut of the clothes.

"I think that the first was male and the second is female."

"I don't like the numerical imbalance, sir. I'm coming over to join you."

"Alright, Kjiska. By the way, do you speak elvish?"

"Indeed I do. How else could you appreciate the Lord of the Rings fully?"

"Don't know. I never managed to get through it."

Kjiska's footsteps came to a halt just beside him as the two elf-type beings stopped in front of him. The first made a motion towards its helmet and spoke.

"Please remove helmet."

Dave removed his helmet again and saw Kjiska remove his. The other being also removed its helmet, shaking out a veritable cascade of hair as it did so. Dave half-turned to face Kjiska.

"See, one probably female, one probably male. Both probably elf-types for lack of a better description."

The beings exchanged glances as Kjiska sighed.

"FireLord, you really should work on your diplomacy. These _are_ the rightful inhabitants of this reality. We are merely here to recover our colleagues."

"The ten who were building in the forbidden lands?"

"Forbidden Lands?" repeated Dave. "We're new here, we didn't know that they were forbidden. Why didn't you just tell them, they would have agreed to leave."

"Until we returned to our lands, we thought that half of them were our kind, with the others being monsters of some sort. Once we discovered that we were mistaken, we placed them in a safe place while we decided what to do with them."

Dave nodded slowly.

"Are they unharmed?"

"They seemed rather noisy and disposed to violence. We had to secure the furry ones like your friend here. Are you one race or two races?"

"Two. Human and Felaran. I'm a human male, Kjiska here is a felaran male."

The woman reached out and stroked Dave's neatly-trimmed beard.

"You are almost as furry as your friend. My name is Eladriel, this is Evren, my brother's son. Our steeds are Kraagha and Ghrekach. What was it you called us?"

"Elves. It partially refers to beings from our mythology, elves were magic-users with multi-century lifespans. Other names for elves included the Seide and the Seileigh. What is your preferred name for yourselves?"

"Elves will do."

A sudden thundering of wings from the side heralded the arrival of another Dragon, one which almost slammed into the ground. Even as it was recovering, a figure hurled itself from its back and ran towards them.

"Sir, I think that they have just discovered our base."

The new arrival came to a halt in front of the female elf, looked at Dave and then whispered something. Her expression tightened and she turned to face Dave.

"I have just been informed that your kindred are building a fortress in the forbidden lands, a fortress with many magical weapons."

"It was intended to be a base from which we could search for our missing people. We only knew that something big had grabbed them, so we decided to build big and fast. When we started building it around the magic gate which led us here, we built in ignorance of the forbidden nature of the land. Once we recover our people, we will be happy to remove our fort and carry it back through the magic gate, which we will then close so that it can never be opened again."

"You can close them at will? Can you also open them?"

"We know how to keep them open once they have opened. We also know how to remove that which keeps them open in order to let them close."

"That is more than we know. The forbidden forest is the site of a gate which one of our own passed through, never to return."

Dave paused.

"Out of interest, can you alter your appearance, either physically or in the eyes of others?"

The elven woman seemed disconcerted.

"We do have the ability to cloud the eyes, why?"

"And did this person go through the Portal a century or so ago?"

"He vanished about a hundred years ago, yes."

"I think that he may have traveled through the Portal to our reality, where he met up with one of our own and taught him your languages. In this reality, are there pale-skinned sharp-toothed creatures, walking trees, short beings with large feet and stocky axe-wielding warriors?"

"Oyarks, Enants, Eyobis and Warvens. Why?"

"Kjiska, I think we've just discovered Middle-Earth."

"Tolkien got his ideas from an elf?"

"Why not? He was a linguist, so learning Elvish would have been an interesting diversion for him. This will dramatically raise his reputation, inventing a language is one thing, learning one is much harder. I wonder if the elf in question is still alive."

"Where would he be?"

"Earth, most likely. Probably in isolation, far from human civilization. Eladriel, can your kind sense each other from a distance? If so, we may be able to return your lost warrior, if he is still alive."

Eladriel nodded.

"I will send for those we captured to be brought here, along with a dozen of our best trackers. With your permission, they will travel through the Portal and spread out to seek my lost brother."

"Agreed, but my people will provide them with escorts for protection and guidance. There is one more thing. It is the custom of my people that when we discover and stabilize a Portal, we take control of both ends and seek new allies. If you wish to send a diplomatic team through the Portal, I can ensure their safety and give them an audience with Emperor Arrarch and President Gore, the leaders of my people."

Eladriel and Evren engaged in a brief but heated whispered conversation and then Evren bowed.

"We have decided. I will travel with you to meet with your Emperor, Evren will take Kraagha back to our nearest city and arrange for a diplomatic party to come here. Until they arrive, I will commence the primary negotiations on behalf of my people."

Dave nodded slowly.

"Very well, but your party must include representatives who speak for each of the races you are allied with."

.

"Are we at war _again_?"

Eladriel looked at Dave quizzically as he blushed in response to Arrarch's query.

"Sort of a joke, most of the times that I've led the way to a new reality, fighting ensued very quickly. Not my fault, just one of those things."

"Indeed. The FireLord is one of my four best operatives. I greet you, Eladriel of the Elves. I am Emperor Arrarch of the Imperial States of America."

Eladriel curtsied gracefully.

"My full title is Princess Eladriel Moonspinner of the Elves of the Green. In the name of the Elven Alliance, I extend greetings."

Arrarch leaned back in his Throne and waved one paw. As one of the many functionaries brought a chair for Eladriel, he smiled.

"Princess Eladriel, are you aware of the custom of the ISA in regard to newly-discovered Portals?"

"That when you find them, you act to secure control of both ends?"

"If one end is in a reality that we have claimed, yes. If we come across a Portal already claimed and it does not connect with one of our core realities, we accede to the rights of the claimants. Should the Portal connect with one of our Core realities, we try to secure it, although we may be willing to share sovereignty if the other end is beyond our abilities to take and hold. We already hold the Portal to your reality and we will not relinquish it, but neither will we expand out from our current bastion. Despite that, we are more than willing to initiate trade and will happily allow immigration should any wish to live here. Do you find this position understandable?"

Eladriel nodded.

"Dave has been telling me of the unique political arrangement of the Imperial States. If I understand it correctly, you, as Emperor, have the same power as ambassador plenipotentiary when it comes to negotiating, with the added power of commanding the armed forces. Your President is chosen by the will of the people and serves for a limited amount of time, although his or her power is almost dictatorial assuming the support of your Houses of Nobles and Commons. The former royal families of the countries which have become part of the ISA are part of the Council of Advisors while their governments have become part of the two Houses."

Arrarch nodded and swept back his silvering hair.

"That is close enough for now. The ISA currently covers all of Felar and close to ninety percent of Earth as well as three other previously-uninhabited realities and certain portions of two more inhabited realities. We have had many years to get to grips with the usage of the different types of Portal, they help us to generate power, traverse the planet in moments and to step from the planet to the moon and back again. I am sure you saw the way we use the Portals during your journey here."

"You mean the Gates?"

Dave and Arrarch both stiffened.

"Gates?"

"Yes, Gates. Magical arches that let you cross a country in a single pace… why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your Gates, they work across a single planet? Not _between_ planets?"

"Until we met you, we didn't know there were other worlds. Why?"

Dave and Arrarch stared at each other for almost a minute of frantic calculation before Dave broke the silence.

"We may be interested in purchasing the ability to create these Gates of yours."

"Don't you already have them?"

"Not the way that yours seem to work, based on your description, no."

"When my diplomatic team arrives, I feel sure that they will consider your proposal most carefully."

Before Arrarch could respond, a messenger entered the hall and handed a message pad to him. He perused it slowly and then looked up.

"Dave, I'm afraid that I'm going to send you back to Beta for a while. Beta-England has applied for annexation and the two Houses have given their approval. I need you to go there to lead the liberation of France as a sign that I am treating this with the utmost seriousness."

Dave bowed.

"With your permission?"

"Granted. Meet up with the local army commander, you know him. Samual Goldsmith, Brigadier. He'll give you local info and a strategic overview."

.

"FireLord! Over here!"

Dave dropped to the ground beside his Tank and turned to face the source of the familiar voice.

"John Goldsmith! My, you've grown. Are you here to take me to your father?"

John, resplendent in his new outfit, nodded with a big grin on his face.

"Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth Windsor II and Brigadier Samual Goldsmith await your arrival at Headquarters. I'm here to escort you to them."

Dave waved for Kjiska and Graves to join them and then nodded at John.

"Lead the way."

As they set off towards the imposing building, Dave looked at John with curiosity.

"Is that a Pageboy's uniform?"

"Yes. I've been appointed to the personal staff of Her Majesty."

"Congratulations."

John grinned, then assumed a dignified expression as he reached the main door and the armed sentries.

"FireLord Richardson and party, to see Her Majesty the Queen."

The sentries saluted and allowed the party through. They made their way through the echoing halls, making their way past bustling messengers and knots of military personnel until they reached another set of doors. John stopped beside them and pressed a button on the wall-mounted comm.

"FireLord Richardson and party, to see Her Majesty the Queen."

There was a moment of silence and then the doors swung open. At John's wave, Dave strode forwards, coming to a halt in front of the holo-display. From the other side, Elizabeth Windsor II and Samual Goldsmith looked up at him.

"Welcome, FireLord. How are you?"

"Bemused. We made contact with Middle-Earth a while ago."

Elizabeth and Samual exchanged glances and looked at Dave with perplexed expressions.

"Middle-Earth?"

"Sorry. A land with elves, orcs, dwarves and walking trees. They use some sort of psionic-based magic and ride telepathic dragons. We made contact after they intercepted one of our exploration teams."

The perplexity in the stares remained unabated.

"It's alright, last I heard, they were negotiating a non-aggression treaty with possible immigration. We used the verbal short-hand Middle-Earth due to a book called The Hobbit and, in our reality, the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Turns out that the books were based on their reality, we have a dozen teams searching for their lost warrior who fell through a Portal to Earth. If we can get him back to his reality, a full alliance may be possible, they have psionic skills that could come in very useful. Change of subject, what's the plan for the liberation of France?"

Samual re-focused on the task at hand.

"Due to your recon satellites, we know exactly where the Nazis have built their bastions and bunkers. We'll be using a similar basic concept to your D-Day and hitting the beaches of Normandy. The first they'll know of it is when a three hundred missiles penetrate their defences and take out their main fortifications, we've already got them programmed and prepped. Once the missiles are launched, the first attack will land on the beaches of Normandy. We have already targeted five beaches for the assault paths, and have four of our corps ready to move. The middle beach is the most heavily fortified and our original plan was to encircle and besiege it."

Dave looked at the icons on the holo-projection and smiled.

"They're tough, but my forces can smash straight through them. We'll hit them first but won't stop to hold the area. The chaos produced will make them pull in reinforcements from the other areas and when they start to move, your people go in to grab and hold. My force will slice through and then when they start to re-deploy, turn around and slice back through again. That should demoralise them."

Samual nodded as he manipulated the data to reflect the proposed actions.

"One thing you should be aware of, FireLord. The Germans have managed to get the Luftwaffe equipped with jet-powered aircraft capable of near-sonic speeds. However, they haven't managed to crack the energy shields, lift generators or atomic weaponry yet. We don't think that they've managed to get enough information to duplicate those."

Dave nodded slowly.

"With our tech advantages and the sheer size of our production base, they can slow us but not stop us. How are the felarans integrating into society here?"

Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"Very well, they are imposing enough that no-one likes to anger them, yet are among the most gentle people I have ever met. I have several of them in my personal staff, including both my Butler and my chief bodyguard."

"Good. When is D-Day?"

"Three days time."

.

Dave settled into his command seat and activated his command systems. To his left and right, screens showed both Graves and Kjiska.

"All units report ready to launch, FireLord. Missiles will launch in three minutes."

"Good. Anything come up that I should know about?"

"Only that the divergence happened earlier than we thought."

Dave looked at Kjiska's screen quizzically.

"Between the two realities, sir. We've recalculated it based on what we've learned and the split happened approximately 1926 when the Portal dropped the Elf in your reality and not in this one. Without his presence, The Hobbit never got written, Elvish was never introduced and certain people never had their imaginations sparked at the thought of invisibility and subterranean fortresses. The Maignot Line was weaker as a result and France fell faster. Research into stealth technology was slower and Frank Whittle didn't make the breakthrough in Jet propulsion until 1938, whereupon his plans were stolen by a German spy. Giving chase, Whittle was struck by a motor vehicle and killed. Without the real threat of invasion from Britain, the Germans didn't assign a high priority to Jet propelled planes and they only entered limited service twelve years ago. When they realised that we used jet power on a regular basis, they moved it to high-priority, along with weapons research."

Dave blinked.

"All that due to one Elf?"

A light flashed and he glanced at the tactical display.

"We can discuss this later, the missiles just launched. Let's move out!"

Turbines whined and the acceleration pushed Dave back into his seat.

"By the way, does Arrarch know about this?"

"Yes sir."

"Should be making the negotiations very interesting."

.

Dave climbed out of the Tank and looked around at the rubble and wreckage of what had one been a Nazi stronghold. Around the perimeter, a third of his force hovered in defensive formations while another third harried the retreating remnants of the German Panzer units. A sound attracted his attention and he walked over to a half-collapsed bunker and peered inside. A sentence was spoken and Dave activated his Translator, setting it to German.

"Who's in there?"

"Oberleutnant Jurgens. My right arm's broken, my legs are trapped and I can't see due to all the dust in my eyes. Help me, please!"

"Hold on, we'll get you out."

"What happened? One minute I was going to the toilet, the next the base seemed to explode."

Dave ducked into the half-ruined bunker and saw the German trying to sit up.

"Stay still, you don't want to cause more rubble to land on you."

Jurgens nodded and lay down again. As he did so, Dave saw that his scalp had been bleeding and that the blood had mixed with the fallen dirt, effectively sealing his eyes shut.

"It looks like you're not too badly trapped. Hold on a moment."

Carefully gripping a piece of rubble, Dave lifted it with a grunt of effort. As soon as he felt the pressure on his legs lift, Jurgens pulled his feet out of the way, letting Dave drop the rubble again.

"Did you hear anyone else down here?"

"Nein. I think that I am the only survivor."

"Okay. Your eyes are blocked by dried blood and grit, let's get that washed off and medical treatment for that head wound and the arm."

Jurgens smiled slightly despite the pain he was feeling.

"I heard a lot of firing and shouting. Pity I missed the battle. I have heard about the new soldiers in the British armed forces, they apparently look like giant cats."

"They do, very much so."

As they spoke, Dave led Jurgens to the medical tent and sat him down on a stool. Taking a bucket and damp cloth, he started to carefully wipe off the accumulated blood while a medical attendant came over.

"The doctor is about to examine your arm. Hold still."

Taking his cue, the orderly switched his own translator to German and started to gently manipulate Jurgens' arm, noting his hisses of pain.

"Not much of a break, only the Ulna is broken, the Radius may have a slight fracture. Give me a moment and I'll set it."

Even as he spoke, the orderly cut away the sleeve and manipulated the arm, making Jurgens hiss in pain again. Ignoring his reaction, the orderly quickly placed splints along the arm and wrapped a bandage around it before tying the ends into a sling.

"That will hold it for now, we'll put it in a proper cast once the other casualties have been attended."

"Thank you for your assistance."

The orderly moved off and Dave wiped away the last of the congealed blood.

"Try opening your eyes."

Jurgens tried to and promptly shut them again. Squinting against the light, he soon focused on Dave and tried to flinch away.

"You're not German!"

"No, I'm from the Imperial States of America. Name's Dave Richardson. I only caught your last name."

"Hans. Oberleutnant Hans Jurgens, Panzer Corps."

"Good to meet you, Hans. I'm afraid that our medical staff is rather busy for now, so let me take you to the mess-tent and get you some food and drink. You must be hungry."

Hans stared at him in shock.

"Why? We are enemies?"

"Not quite, your high command is the enemy of my people, you are merely one of their troops. Come on, let's get you fed."

.

Hans' eyes were wide as he stared around the large tent, his gaze trying to take in the large number of humans and felarans mingling and laughing together. Several other unarmed German troops sat in various areas of the tent, either holding conversations with the ISA troops nearby or simply inhaling their food. Dave sat him down at one of the tables and waved over a server.

"Tikka masala and beer for Hans. Just a Diet Cola for me."

The server nodded and moved towards the kitchen area.

"Never seen a non-human before, huh?"

"I never even imagined that they existed outside rumor."

"They're faster, stronger and more agile than humans, with sharper senses. However, they don't innovate as well. I made contact with them over a decade and a half ago and have been trying to keep up with their enthusiasm ever since. Emperor Arrarch is a felaran, the president of the ISA is human and the rest of the government represents all species."

As Dave finished his sentence, Kjiska dropped into the seat next to him and handed a tray of food over to Hans.

"Indeed, _all_ the species. Dave, Middle-Earth has applied for and been granted full annexation into the ISA. We now have Elves, Hobbits, Ents, Dragons and Dwarves as part of the ISA, the Orcs are holding out for now. Funny thing about the Elves."

Kjiska paused and Dave glared at him.

"Their magic, it's partially linked to the zero-space resonance. Outside Middle-Earth, they have to effectively re-adjust their Talent in order to do their more powerful stuff and it turns out that they can use crystals from Middle-Earth with technology from Epsilon to power their Talent anywhere in the ISA. Seems like the Gemini-Earth crystal-power hippies were partially right after all."

"Elves? Magic? Are you trying to make a fool of me?"

Kjiska looked at Hans.

"I swear on my immortal soul and by my honor and sword that I have not lied to you. I have seen the Elves and their Magic with my own eyes, I have walked on their world and breathed its air. The world of the Elves exists, as does the world of the felarans and the worlds of the humans. The Imperial States of America reaches across these worlds and links them into one land where all sentients are equal, regardless of whether they have skin, fur, bark or scales. When your Fuhrer's genocidal ambitions are defeated and I finally retire, I would be happy to personally escort you to the many worlds of the ISA that you may see for yourself. Until then, consider this. The technology of the floating tanks, the presence of we felarans, the sudden military reverses in both America and the United Kingdom of this world, do these things not tell you that something has happened that you could not have predicted? We come from another world to bring an end to the war here and we have the power of almost a _dozen_ worlds to support us. You have no idea of the size of the ISA but your Third Reich is like a house compared to our city. It will fall, the only matter is when."

Hans looked shaken and stared at the cooling food in front of him.

"Dave, new message for you. Time to return to Crown City. The lost elf has been found and Eladriel wishes you to be at the annexation treaty signing."

"This is so much to take in."

Dave looked at Hans with a sympathetic expression.

"I know. Look, I'm going to leave you with Kjiska for now, once all of you have been given medical attention, you'll be escorted to a special camp in Gemini-Felar until the war is over. Once the Third Reich is no more, you'll be released and encouraged to find new jobs."

"All I've ever done is serve the Corps."

"Maybe you can join the Imperial States Armed Forces when this is all over. See if you can put up with Kjiska, the felarans are vital to the ISAF and if you can get along with them, that'll be a point in your favor."

Hans nodded as he picked up his fork.


	9. Meta

**Interlude**

_The entities watched as the Portals became more numerous and began to develop into patterns understandable only by minds that routinely thought in twelve dimensions or more. The artificial Portals created by the beings within the realities added emphasis to the pattern, complementing it by making it aesthetically perfect in its imperfection. The entities conferred again and decided not to undo their work but instead enhance it, seeing if other types of Portal could be enhanced throughout time and space. The actions of the beings in relation to the Portals and the continuing proliferation of the realities through Null-space remained of interest._

_._

* * *

_._

* * *

_._

Dave leaned back in his chair and looked round the room. By the fireplace, his mother was cooing over Prince Arriath, who was lying in his cradle and looking round with the intense curiosity of the very young. Yarla was looking on with quiet maternal pride while Arrarch sat beside her, ostensibly relaxing but sneaking looks at his son. Close by, the other three Element Lords sat on their own chairs while President Jeremy Gore had eschewed his own seat and was slowly pacing the floor.

"What's keeping them?"

Arrarch shrugged and leaned back, wrapping an arm around Yarla.

"I am sure they'll be here soon. Sit down and calm down."

Jeremy glared at Arrarch, then gave in with a wry smile.

"Sorry about that. I'm just slightly nervous about this. Did they say why it was so important?"

"No, but I'm certain it's nothing to panic about."

As if his assurance had summoned them, the door opened and Eladriel strode through, followed by a dwarf clad in titanium armor and a slightly shorter barefooted being clad in a smart hand-tailored outfit.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Not at all, Councillor Eladriel. You are welcome at any time. Who are your companions?"

"This is Wulfric Axewielder of the Dwarves and Elihan of the Hobbits. I'm afraid that your Lord of the Rings trilogy completely altered our ways of referring to ourselves. I am sorry to have had to call you all, but I have bad news."

Arrarch leaned back with a sigh.

"I was afraid of that. Things have been going too smooth recently, not even sending Dave to the more recent Portals created any excitement."

Dave tried and failed to glare at Arrarch while the others tried to hide their smiles or smother their chuckles.

"Emperor Arrarch, we may need FireLord Dave. We have discovered a Portal on Middle Earth which leads to a place _we_ cannot understand. From what we have learned, it is a place somewhat similar to your Earth prior to the Gemini link, but some of the humans there have abilities that we do not recognize. We managed to avoid detection, helped by the fact that the end of the Portal is located in an undeveloped valley, but we have seen humans flying and our scry-spells have revealed other humans with strange powers, such as the ability to throw lightning or with incredible strength. Some do not even look human at all, we are worried that it could be a threat."

Arrarch nodded slowly and then turned his head slightly.

"Dave, you have done much for me…"

"I'll do it, but I won't take the entire FlameGuard with me. Eladriel, if you can get me copies of the data you've acquired, I think that the seed of a plan has occurred to me."

.

Dave stood at the lip of the valley and looked down at the distant city. Flipping down his visor, he accessed the feed from the scry-viewers and watched as a costumed team of super-powered beings worked together to rescue people from a building which was on fire.

"FireLord?"

Dave raised his visor and turned round to look at his team. Kjiska grinned at him while beside him Wulfric polished his new axe, one which included the same technology Dave had in his sword. Looming over them was Elmstrider, the Ent who had volunteered to join them, with Eladriel beside him, perched on her telepathic dragon, Kraagha, who was indeed fully sentient, possessed of a wry sense of humor and who dwarfed the Ent. Rounding out the party was Heracles Atleimer who was clad in an exo-suit designed to give him enhanced strength and limited flight.

"I'm alright. Judging from the feed, the inhabitants of this reality seem to be used to the idea of super-teams, we will stand out but we should not be instantly identified as non-natives. Remember, we go in, we make contact with the super-powered beings in this area and we collect info. Remember your code-names and keep to our backstory. All of you are able to speak felaran, except Kraagha, who doesn't need it, so if we need privacy, just turn off the Translators. Everyone ready?"

A round of nods answered his question and he re-activated his visor.

"Then let's move out. Eladriel, can you Gate us to outside the city? Hold on, what's that thing?"

.

The twenty-foot long monster rampaged through the middle of the city, lashing out with a multitude of tentacles as it shrugged off the desperate attacks of the half-dozen superhumans, swatting them into buildings or sending them arcing through the air. Dave watched its approach carefully, then triggered his comm.

"Anyone not in position? Good, we won't have a better chance to make a first impression. I want this thing taken down hard and fast, hit it with an airstrike to distract it, then ground units move in!"

A roar was his answer as Kraagha launched himself into the air, Eladriel on his neck. An instant later the sound of jets marked the ascent of Heracles. The monster slowed and its head rose to face the new threat.

"Go!"

Dave and Kjiska pounded round the corner, activating their shield-auras as they did so, Dave's red, Kjiska's altered to be transparent and congruent with his limited armor. Wulfric charged from the side, his armor glinting in the blue aura which shielded him and his axe blazing a blue trail. Elmstrider did not rush in but instead raised his technology-enhanced wooden gravetic-crossbow and triggered it, firing a wooden quarrel into the side of the monster. The creature shrieked in sudden anguish and Dave moved in, slicing at its lower tentacles. His reflexes hurled him sideways as a tentacle as wide as he was tall slammed down into the space he had just vacated and then Kjiska's longsword sliced through it as if it were made of butter. The monster retaliated with more strikes, but Dave managed to block them with his shield while Kjiska sliced into the monster's body. A moment later the monster seemed to disintegrate and a small masked man fell to the ground from where the center of the monster had been.

"Anyone, what the _hell_ just happened?"

_That man was the monster, I managed to penetrate his mind-barrier and knocked him out._

Dave blinked and shook his head slightly.

"Thanks, Kraagha. Okay, let's secure him and hand him over to the authorities."

As Dave moved towards the masked man, a shadow announced the arrival of one of the superhumans who had been trying to stop the monster. Dave looked round and stopped at the sight of the redheaded woman who had landed beside him. She grinned at him and then looked at the motionless man who was being trussed up by Kjiska and Wulfric.

"Excellent job, we were having trouble with this one."

"Who is he?"

"He's known as Monstrosity, he can turn himself into any monster that he can imagine, although the larger his form, the shorter he can hold it. If you hadn't stopped him, he would have managed to destroy Central Hall. You have my thanks, but I have to ask: who are you?"

Dave glanced round and saw that the others had joined him.

"We're new in town, we call ourselves the Adventurers. I'm the FireLord, this is WarCat and the short one is Axemaster. The walking tree is Elmstrider, the over-sized one is Exotech, the winged one is Draco and on his back is Elfmage. Whom do we have the pleasure of talking to?"

The woman smiled and waved a hand at the other superhumans who had joined her and were staring at Dave and his companions.

"I'm Skyrunner of the Protectors. Let me introduce the others. Our leader is Knight Protector."

A bulky black man in armor raised his hand in a salute.

"Hyperion and Superion, they're brothers."

The two caped teenagers hovering in mid-air nodded to them.

"And finally Blaster and Werewolf."

The final two, a woman with energy crackling round her hands and a furry canine-like biped both nodded to them. Knight stepped forwards.

"You said that you are new to this region. May I offer you temporary lodgings at our base until you find your own headquarters?"

"Thank you very much. On behalf of my team, we accept your offer. I am afraid we have been out of contact for quite a while, what is the current selling price of platinum?"

"About three thousand credits a kilo. Do you have much?"

Dave smiled.

"I have access to almost a hundred kilos of pure platinum, as well as gold, silver and gemstones. How much would secure an adequate HQ?"

Knight gave him a long look.

"I have several contacts who might help. If you trust me and provide me with a list of requirements, I'll see about getting a building for you."

_He is very honest, FireLord. We can trust him to help us, but I am not sure how he would react if he knew where we truly come from._

Dave nodded.

"Knight Protector, I accept your offer with thanks."

.

Dave leaned back on the sofa and sighed as he looked round the converted warehouse. Eladriel sat down beside him and leant against him, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Amazing how fast we were able to turn this into a proper base."

Dave laughed and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Having the Protectors and a dozen or so of their SPB friends helping with the work certainly did speed things up. I must admit that my feelings are mixed about being next door to the Protectors HQ."

_I think that it has worked out for the best. The Protectors are inclined to trust us and we can learn about the history of this reality from them._

Dave glanced to where Kraagha was curled underneath the retractable roof panels.

"You always look on the bright side, old snake. Nevertheless, this time I agree with you."

Kraagha grinned and then turned his attention to the door which linked their base to the Protectors HQ. An instant later, a buzzer sounded.

"It's not locked, come in."

The door opened and Knight strode through, his armor glinting. Dave stood up.

"Greetings. Is there a mission already?"

Knight stopped and stiffened.

"Yes. We have reports of a large number of superpowered enemies assembling due east of the city. I must ask if you and your team are willing to aid in defending this city as part of an alliance."

"Of course we will. What do we face?"

Knight shrugged.

"It isn't good. So far, we have maybe thirty on our side and there are over two hundred against us. I hope to get more for our side, but..."

"Understood. When do we move?"

"Within the next two hours."

.

"Instructions understood, FireLord."

Dave nodded to Graves, who nodded back from the communications console.

"How long before you can get the IFF/comm-bands to me?"

"One hour max to get them out of storage, reprogrammed and to the front, another three minutes to create a Gate, throw them through and shut it down again, assuming Eladriel is willing to act as anchor for your end."

Dave turned his head and Eladriel nodded to him.

"We'll be waiting."

"As will we. Leon has asked me to tell you that the Airguard is also ready to come to your aid as well as the Fireguard and if you refuse to call us if you're in trouble, he'll do some very nasty unspecified things to you."

Dave grinned.

.

The main mission-briefing hall of the Protectors HQ seemed overly crowded and all attention was on the dais where Knight stood, explaining the situation. Dave stepped through the door, Heracles following him and carrying the large container of the comm-bands. Knight froze mid-sentence and gave a wry smile.

"FireLord, I was starting to think you were not coming."

"Sorry, had something to take care of. Exotech?"

At his code-name, Heracles started to walk through the assembled throng, handing out the comm-bands along with murmured instructions about how to initialize and use them.

"We had to create a way of ensuring the best way of communication possible. These bands can be set for basic-group free-flow comm, directed link or general broadcast, all voice-activated. If I have to use my major power, the bands will protect you, so please do not remove them until after the mission is over. Here, have this one. I've already initialized it for you."

Knight nodded slowly, watching as Heracles finished handing out the bands.

"Thank you, FireLord. Once again you have proven you are an asset to us all."

Heracles tapped his shoulder and motioned to his visor. Dave flipped down his visor, saw an icon blinking and activated it. His view was suddenly replaced by a scry-view of a horde moving towards the city.

"Knight, the enemy is on their way. I suggest we move out now."

Knight didn't ask how he knew but simply nodded and touched a control. As the roof opened above them, almost half of the assembled superheroes took off and flew out. The others simply flooded through the main entrance and headed towards the enemy.

.

Dave ducked as a trio of tentacles whipped past in a move that would have sent him flying into a wall. Activating his flame-shield, he blocked the return-blow, scorching the tentacles and making the being howl in pain.

"This isn't going well!"

Dave didn't bother to answer Knight's comment as he was too busy fending off another dozen tentacles. A moment later, a shadow flashed past and Kraagha landed on the tentacled beast, yanking it into the air and tearing at it.

"Maybe you should use that power you hinted at!"

"Good idea!" Dave shouted back. Stepping sideways into a doorway, he triggered his comm.

"Graves, Leon, it's time."

"Confirmed, my brother, we're coming."

Grinning at the sound of Leon's voice, Dave stepped out and slashed at a slime-covered being who was trying to smother Knight.

"Help's on its way."

Knight gave him a bemused glance which turned into shock as a dozen energy-sheathed planes roared past overhead, their cannon swatting the flying villains from the air. Dave switched to general transmission on his com-system.

"This is FireLord to all allied super-powered beings. Do _not_ try to engage any of the new vehicles, they are on my side. I say again, do _not_ engage them. If anyone's comm-band is broken, get them to ground and undercover at _once_ , your bands are what tell them who's on our side."

The combat seemed to hesitate for a moment as both sides stared at the planes and then the second wave hit. Dave grinned as the flame-shrouded tanks and troops piled into the enemy from the left, blasting them with stun-beams and trap-nets if they didn't resist, or simply blasting them if they tried to fight.

"All allied forces, move in!"

As Dave advanced, he saw Knight staring at him with an indecipherable expression on his face.

.

"FireLord, I wish to speak with you about the forces you summoned."

Dave sipped from his glass and regarded Knight levelly from where he relaxed in his favorite chair.

"You want to know where they came from, who they were, why they came and where they went afterwards?"

"Indeed."

Dave shrugged and put his glass down.

"They are my people. My team and I came here because we were not sure if you were a threat to us or not, and we needed to find out."

Knight blinked and sighed.

"This is beyond my level. I think that you had better speak to the mayor."

"Sure. Let me put on my armor and I'll be right with you."

"I'm coming too."

Dave and Knight both half-turned to stare at Eladriel, who smiled at them.

"You two need someone to offset your imposing statures. Besides, I wouldn't let two children like you loose on an unsuspecting city without at least being on hand to pick up the pieces."

Dave and Knight glanced at each other and in a move so perfectly synchronized it could only have been accidental, shrugged with resignation.

.

The Mayor sat in his chair, his gaze trying to remain fixed on Dave, despite the fact that Eladriel was standing beside him in a kevlar-based outfit cut and styled to make it abundantly clear that she was indeed female. Dave hid a grin as once again Mayor Takarson's gaze drifted across before snapping back to Dave's face.

"Where did you say you were from?"

"You would not know the land, it does not lie on any map you have and no matter how far you could fly, you would never reach it. My homeland lies on the other side of the Shadows of Time and is called the Imperial States of America."

Takarson and Knight exchanged looks and then Knight took the lead.

"What are the Shadows of Time?"

"The barriers between this land and mine, the dimensional barriers which cannot be seen, felt or heard, only deduced. I came through the Portal to offer aid to those who would be friends and to deter those who would attack us."

"Can we see your land?"

Dave frowned.

"I could take one of you through, but only blindfolded until we reach the Imperial States. The security of my homeland is of great importance to me, if I were to reveal the location of the Portal..."

"Understandable, _this_ world is of great importance to me. Mayor, with your permission, I'll go with them and see if they're telling the truth. If I don't return within two weeks, gather the other SPB's, contact the other city-states and do what seems right."

.

* * *

.

As the illusion-shield faded, the Portal glittered silver against the background of dark rock and low-built barracks and fortifications. Dave reached up and triggered his comm while Eladriel remained in telepathic contact with Kraagha.

"This is FireLord to Redoubt. Am incoming with two friendlies and one other, requesting passage through Portal."

There was a brief silence before a voice responded.

"FireLord, this is Redoubt command. Your request is granted and the Portal is confirmed clear. Safe passage, sir."

Kraagha half-folded his wings and dived towards the silver disc. Between Eladriel and Dave, Knight raised one hand in a protective gesture.

"What's going on?"

"We're about to pass through the Portal. Don't worry."

The silver disc briefly loomed ahead of them and then they were through into the blazing sunshine of Middle-Earth. Knight breathed a sigh of relief as Kraagha arced upwards on powerful wingbeats, only to bite off another cry as he dived again, this time heading towards a second silver disc. Once again they flashed through it, this time into starlight and Kraagha banked sharply to fly through a low arch as Dave reached forwards and pulled off Knight's blindfold. Knight stiffened as they exited the archway into a completely different area as proven by the lightly overcast sky shining down on the city ahead of them. Knight leaned sideways to get a better look and Dave grabbed him before he could fall.

"Crown City, the capital of the Imperial States of America. For your information, we passed from your reality, provisionally called Gen-Earth, through Middle-Earth to Gemini Earth and then to Gemini Felar. Middle-Earth is the birth-reality for Eladriel and Kraagha while Gemini Earth is my birth-reality, although Gemini Felar is my official home-reality. Eladriel, can you ask Kraagha to land near the castle?"

_Not a problem, FireLord._

The city seemed to unroll under them as Kraagha sped across it towards the Crown Airfield. Cupping his wings, he glided down and backwinged to a smooth landing, dropping one talon at a time onto the ground. Folding his wings, he lay down to allow his passengers to disembark. Dave dropped down first, then half-caught, half-supported Knight. Eladriel followed with grace which bespoke years of practice.

"What is this place?"

"Crown City Airfield, Gemini Felar. Come, it's a bit of a stroll to the castle."

Knight looked round as he walked.

"Do all here have similar powers to you?"

Eladriel frantically tried to disguise her sudden laughter as a coughing fit and Knight raised his visor so that he could look quizzically at her.

"Knight, Eladriel and Kraagha are the only two members of my team who have _anything_ resembling special powers. Eladriel has powers best described as magical, although in all realities except Middle-Earth, she needs technological assistance to tune her powers to the reality-resonance. Kraagha is a telepath and sticks around because he finds us two-leggers interesting. And amusing. For the rest of us, we use technology instead of powers. Kjiska and I use the armor and weapons of the Flameguard while Wulfric has specially-constructed armour with several interesting additions which he insisted on. Heracles is from Epsilon reality and uses a modified exo-hardsuit while Elmstrider uses specially-created weapons which are appear to be primitive wooden weapons but are actually cutting-edge technologies. We may grade above average for our species, but we are not super-powered by any stretch of the imagination. Until we encountered your reality, we thought that super-powered beings were imaginary."

During Dave's explanation, the three of them had reached the main gate and the guards snapped to attention. Knight paused and approached one of the guards.

"He looks like the Warcat Kjiska."

"She. They're the same species, felaran. Kjiska is the second-in-command of the Flameguard and is my sworn bodyguard, a human called John Graves is my third-in-command and is currently leading the Flameguard ready to deploy should it be needed again. This way please."

Knight followed Dave, glancing back at the guards.

"I forgot to ask in all the confusion, what exactly is your power?"

"Hmm? Oh, that. I can focus my will through certain alloys, making them indestructible. In combat, my armour, sword and shield become unbreakable. I can also move them with my mind, enhancing my strength and speed."

"Ah, so you can still be knocked out but nothing physical can penetrate your armor. Must be a very useful gift."

Knight shrugged and looked around at the Castle.

"This looks like a very well defended location."

"Against modern weaponry, not really. The walls provide protection against hand-held projectile weapons but with grav-cannon and tactical nukes, this is little more than an elaborate target. Our best defence is to secure all the access points that any hypothetical attacker might use, such as the Portals."

"And that is why you fortify them so much."

"Indeed it is."

Dave stopped at the familiar voice, turned and bowed formally.

"Emperor Arrarch. May I present Knight Protector, leader of the Protectors of reality Gen-Earth. Knight, this is Emperor Arrarch of the Imperial States of America, commander in chief of the armed forces and the constitutional over-monarch of the House of Nobles."

Knight bowed formally and Eladriel curtsied gracefully.

"Knight Protector, welcome to Crown City. Eladriel, it is good to see you again. I trust that Kraagha is in good health?"

"He is feeding on the landing-field, but sends his regards."

"Good. Dave, the DNA-equivalent you secured from Gen-Earth has proven to be most intriguing. Please come with me."

Arrarch led them to a relatively small chamber dominated by a holo-display unit and four chairs. Arrarch sat down, waved at the others to sit and brought the control-console to life, pressing several keys on it. The room dimmed and the holo-generator sprang to life, projecting three strands of DNA.

"This first one is felaran DNA, the second is human. As you can see, despite the evolutionary differences human and felaran DNA is close enough that with the proper medical aid, viable offspring are a possibility. Epsilon-technology has already created one such hybrid at the request of the parents, a human mother and felaran father. The baby, Tigra, is well, healthy and the first humaran. Others are still growing in artificial wombs. The third DNA strand is Elvish, it is close enough to human that interbreeding can occur without medical aid, although it is required to ensure the offspring is fertile. With medical assistance, elvish-felaran crossbreeding is possible, although has not yet occurred."

Arrarch tapped another sequence of keys and a quadruple-helix appeared, the cross-bars forming a square cross-section.

"And this is gen-human _Q_ NA. As you can see, it is based on a stable quadruple-helix. Although it is only two-thirds the length of human DNA, it holds half again the information, thus allowing for the super-powers exhibited. This section here, for instance, naturally links with the reality-resonance in a manner as yet unexplained, powering the abilities. As you can see, human and gen-human are two entirely different species, incapable of interbreeding, even with the best medical aid currently available."

Again, Arrarch manipulated the controls and the displayed strands vanished to show stylized race-icons with reality-identifying sub-icons. Lines of three different colors linked most them in a complex web.

"As you can see, with the exception of gen-humanity, all the known human types are fully inter-fertile, as shown by the green. Yellow means limited inter-fertility, such as between human and elf, dwarf or hobbit, although medical aid is required to ensure fertile offspring. The red lines mean that medical aid is required simply to produce offspring, such as between felaran and human, elf, dwarf or hobbit. Much of this is theoretical."

Arrarch looked up.

"Knight Protector, what this effectively means is that your people and ours can probably work together but can not truly intermix, just like the two-leggers and the Dragons of Middle-Earth. Aside from your powers, your reality is totally unexceptional and we would normally only maintain low-level links with it, if indeed we decided to keep the Portal. The powers you gen-humans have make your reality interesting to us, but interesting like a deadly snake. We are willing to study and talk, but we would not want to get too close. Therefore, we are strictly limiting our presence on Gen-Earth and those who walk amongst you have strict orders to not do anything that could rouse your ire against us."

Knight nodded slowly.

"So our powers make us dangerous enough that you act with caution, but interesting enough that you want to study us closely. Do you guarantee that you will not attack us?"

Arrarch grinned.

"Think tactically. Should we ally ourselves with any one of your polities, the others will take offence and try to attack using their own super-beings. Assuming your team is made of elite beings and there are less than a dozen such teams worldwide, that still gives up to three-dozen Kal-el class superbeings. You have _three_ in your team, Skyrunner, Hyperion and Superion."

"We call them Level 10-Astra beings. The number is the power level, the letter is power type. Astra is physical, Barea is metaphysical, similar to Elfmage, Caldea is mental, such as Draco, while Drosha refers to unclassifiable. Level one is unenhanced while level 11 is deity-level. Only seven in our history have qualified as level-11, only two are alive at the moment and both are confirmed neutrals. There are well over a hundred Level 10 beings of various descriptors worldwide."

Arrarch nodded slowly.

"Any attempt by us to impose on your reality would be countered and repulsed by your super-beings. Conversely, any attempt by you to move against us would force us to cause the Portal to dissipate, providing us with an impenetrable defense. However, should all the nations in your reality agree, we can instead trade technology and culture. Immigration is also an option, but enough of your kind would need to enter to create a viable population base due to the aforementioned interbreeding incompatibilities. We are interested in peace as it is less effort than war, but we have fought many wars, both within our own realities and between realities. If your people decide to trade, we will trade. If they decide to ignore us, we will not seek contact. Should you choose war, we will close the Portal and you will be unable to reach us."

Knight leaned back, his expression thoughtful.

"Your culture seems far more mature than our own, more willing to compromise. Some might see this as a weakness."

"Some have. We persuaded them that they were mistaken and they rethought their position. A few did not learn and tried to attack, such as North Korea. They tried to use nuclear weapons, we destroyed the weapons and conquered the country. Many of their citizens are still celebrating their newfound freedom, even after five years."

Knight raised an appreciative eyebrow.

"I am impressed, more than impressed. No true superpowers to draw upon yet you manage to rule a realm encompassing, how many realities?"

"At the moment we have nine core-realities, twenty-three colony-realities and have explored over a hundred realities. We also have colonies on several of the other planets orbiting the suns of Gemini-Earth and Gemini-Felar, linked by modified Portal-chains perfected using Epsilon technology."

"Thirty-two inhabited realities. That is one heck of a lot. What's your population?"

"Well over three trillion and growing rapidly, majority humans with a healthy sprinkling of felarans, elves, dwarves, hobbits, ents, dragons and orcs."

Knight leaned back in his chair, looking slightly stunned.

"Three trillion plus people of eight different races, thirty two realities, super-advanced technology that makes that of my reality look like stone axes. When I report back, I think I'll emphasise your peace-loving qualities first."

"That might be wise."

Knight rose from his seat and turned to face Dave.

"FireLord, I have almost finished my mission. If you and your wife will escort me back, I would be grateful."

Dave stared at him and then exchanged confused glances with Eladriel.

"Wife?"

Knight frowned.

"From how well the two of you work together, I assumed that you were married, or soon to be. Is that not the case?"

"Not yet." replied Eladriel. Dave half-turned.

"Not yet? No, I don't want to know just yet. Let's get Knight back to his people first and then we can discuss it."

Knight started to walk to the door and then stopped, a frown on his face.

"I have to ask, how did you manage to negate my power?"

All eyes snapped to him and then Dave spoke.

"Ah, this changes matters. It looks like your powers are reality-specific to an even greater degree than the Elves. Sire, I think that we need not fear them after all."


	10. Epilogue

Dave brushed back his silvering hair and looked up at the newest Portal of a previously unsuspected type, one which was a mile wide and totally transparent. A pair of dots appeared and swelled into Hyperion with his brother Superion close behind, both clad in the armor of the Flameguard and wearing the crystal-tech that allowed them to use their powers outside Gen-Earth. They landed in front of him and bowed.

"FireLord, we may want to fortify this reality-chain. There are three other realities beyond this before a reality which links to multiple chains, in which at least two of them are inhabited and at war."

"Did they see you?"

"No. The Epsilon stealth-gear worked perfectly. We got fairly close and got good imagery of a battle at one of the Portals there. One side uses magic similar to the elves, although it is weaker, slower and seems to have a different basis since it works in multiple realities. The other side uses technology and possibly Talents like us gen-humans. They seem to be quite angry with each other, we would not recommend interfering."

Dave nodded slowly.

"I agree. Based on what you have said, it would be best to fortify the next Portal in order to give us some room to maneuver."

"It's slightly bigger than this one, FireLord, and a full four thousand miles across the planet."

"With the Gates the Elves can create, that should not prove an insurmountable problem. Let's return to Crown City to get things in motion."

Hyperion and Superion scooped up Dave and took off, flying towards the Portal back to Gen-Earth and from there, Crown City. A moment later, they were joined by Eladriel and Kraagha. With the ease of long practice, Superion and Hyperion placed Dave on the saddle behind his wife and took escort positions.

"Well?"

"Possibly trouble, they report a fight between magic-users and technologists four realities away."

"We should probably stay out of it. I wouldn't want to set a bad example to our children."

Dave grinned and leaned against the padded back of the saddle.

"Well, we really should return. I have matters to set in motion and I don't want to be late to my own retirement party. It should prove to be the most entertaining in the twenty Core-realities"

_Stop complaining. I'm doing the hard work getting you there._

Dave grinned again at Kraagha's acerbic comment.

"Indeed you are, old snake, and I appreciate it."

_And so you should._

Their laughter faded into the sunset.


End file.
